South Park Love Story
by Because-You-Live
Summary: What if some of the South Park boys were girls to begin with? Well, you're about to find out. Has other couples other than Style...Think of it like a movie or a drama show I guess
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first story, so go easy on me! Anyways, enjoy the story or don't, it's your choice. Btw, I do not own South Park, the creaters do ~ If you ever get stuck on who girl is which guy I'm taking about, I'll keep you noted on who's who, okay? Oh and the whole priss and non-priss thing, I jus made that up, if you're wondering...

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kenny  
>Cartman<br>Kyle/Kylie

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 1

It's been about five years since the nons were separated from they're favorite girl. Kylie Anne Broflovski, the only person that Cartman would rip on because she was a Jew, which was really fucked up by the way. But anyway, it made only one person feel sad the most when she had to leave South Park. Stan Marsh, he and Kylie have known each other ever since they were about four years old. They were the one's that made up the whole "Priss and Non-Priss" system because even though they were girls, they could also be boyish as in "tomboy" , and same with boys who would ever want to act prissy.

Though, it wasn't Kylie saying in leaving, it was her parents' decision. Kylie's dad is a lawyer and for some reason the Broflovskis had to move away to San Francisco for God knows how long, they didn't know. Everyone was devastated to here the news, except for Cartman. He hated Kylie so much, that he threw a going-away party for Kylie without her being there. So, she kicked his ass later that day before she left. Kylie left by the end of the 7th grade year at South Park Middle, as soon as the bell ring for every kid to leave, Kylie had to immediately find her little brother, Ike, and head to the car that their parents were waiting in.

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman walked with Kylie and Ike to the front of the school to say their last goodbyes. Kylie let Ike climb into the car first and then turned around to hug both Stan and Kenny, not Cartman because she hated him too. She also climbed in the car sitting next to Ike in the back seat. Stan watched her do so, he almost looked like he was about to cry, I mean this was his best friend in the whole entire world leaving him. Kylie closed the car door and her dad, who was going to be driving, started the car engine and proceeded to drive, the boys got out of the way so they wouldn't get run over.

Before the car drove completely, Kylie moved and turned around in her seat to see her friends, besides Cartman, for one last look. Stan saw her as she mouthed something from inside the car. "Don't worry, I'll be back", Kylie mouthed, with a wink at the end. When Stan read those words, he felt steams of tears run down cheeks. He was scared that he was never going to see her again; it always felt that way, everyday he'd think he'd almost forget her name, her face, everything about Kylie. But he wasn't the only one; every non-priss that loved Kylie would miss her the same way Stan was feeling.

Then, those long five years have past and still no Kylie. Everyone was in High School by then, about seventeen to eighteen years old. Sure they looked okay, but they could never forget the fact that South Park's very own Kylie Broflovski should be here with them, all of them.

* * *

><p>Sooo, what'd you think yea it's lame, but whatever, it'll get kind of better if you keep reading, I guess 3

Review if you want ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, remember, I do not own South Park the creaters do, thanks ~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kenny  
>Cartman<br>Mystery Girl (You'll find out later i the chapter, JS)

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 2

After school ended, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman headed to the mall. That's where everyone goes to hang out right after school. The boys usually hang at benches near a fountain and talk until they're bored and then just lazy out. They would check out any cute girls that walked by, too. Well, Kenny would, he's usually annoying and gets rejected, but sometimes he receives a few numbers to have some fun with.

Though, today was quite interesting for the boys. What came through those malls doors was simply gorgeous. She walked in with this little kid that was probably in middle school by his height and attitude towards her; he was probably her little brother or something. But besides him, this mystery girl was something else. She was average height like any other high school girl, and her hair was long with a tint of red. And to the guys, she had a pretty nice body, so they got kind of turned on, at least Kenny did.

So, Kenny decided to make his move. He walked up to mystery hot girl and tried to flirt her up and ignore the kid beside her.

"Hey there, you must be new around here I can see", Kenny said to her with a sort of seductive smile. She looked at him confused, but then gave a little giggle because it was cute that he was acting this way. "Well you'd be wrong on that one, I actually just to live here a couple of years ago", mystery girl told him with a smile. That didn't stop Kenny from ending their little conversation though.

"Then how come I don't know your gorgeous self?" Kenny asked back, still being seductive. Apparently mystery girl was interested in this challenge. "Hmmm, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, also being seductive herself. Kenny blushed when she did that. "Yea, I've been told that before, my name's Kenny by the way, what's yours, Beautiful?" He told mystery girl, asking for her hand so that they could shake. "My name's Kylie, it's nice to meet you Kenny", mystery girl, now known as Kylie, told Kenny and did connect her hand with his and then proceeded to shake.

Stan looked over at Kenny trying to flirt with another girl. "Kenny's really going after another one, huh?" Stan said to Cartman as they were both looking over at Kenny and the mystery girl (Kylie). "Yup, there's no way he's getting' that one, she's way too hot, she'll reject him eventually", Cartman said laughing at the rejecting comment he said. "You think so? I don't know he looks like he might get lucky" Stan said back. "Ha Yea, like a poor person could get a sexy babe like that. Ha-ha, don't make me laugh on that one, Stan" Cartman said kind cruelly. "If you say so, Asshole" Stan said with a smirk at the "Asshole" remark. Cartman sat there a growled at Stan for being called an asshole, but got over it so after and watched more of Kenny and mystery girl.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kylie stopped shaking each other's hands. "Really? I used to have a friend named Kylie, but she moved away, maybe….you could be her replacement? Though, we could be, you know, together", Kenny, still being seductive towards his prey. Kylie raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. "Hmm, I don't know about that, but I guess we can be friends, if that's alright with you, Kenny" 'Damn, this girl's good- I like her', Kenny thought. "Yea, that would be great, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying", Kenny said back. Kylie giggled a little bit at his comment. "Ha, okay, you got a deal, Ken", she said with a wink. Of course, Kenny blushed again; Kylie was so cute, and hot!<p>

"Well anyway, I got to get going, but I'll see you around, right?" Kylie asked. Kenny blanked and shook his blush off. "Uh, um, yea of course, Ky, I'll see ya later" he said all nervous. With that Kylie gave Kenny one last smile before she walked off with an annoying little pest by her side complaining to her about something.

"Wow, she's something", Kenny said silently to himself. He then walked back over to Stan and Cartman, who were watching the entire time he was over there. "So….that was a while, did you get rejected or what?" Cartman said smiling like the asshole he is. Kenny ignored his comment and started to tell them about Kylie. "What, really? Another girl named Kylie? Wow, that's gonna be confusing", Stan said like he was almost excited to hear that name. "Yea, like it was so weird. She seemed just like our Kylie, but it wasn't", Kenny told them.

"Huh, what? Don't mention that dumb Jew bitch's name, it's enough she left but why do we have to talk about her?" Cartman said because he was still happy that their Kylie was finally gone for good. "Shut up, Fatass! You know you miss ripping on Kylie, so quit denying it!" Both Kenny and Stan exclaimed at Cartman. But it was true; Cartman did miss ripping on his favorite hating Jew, but would never admit it.

"Don't make me have to kick both your asses you guys! I do not miss Kylie!" Cartman lied, but they already knew it. "Yea sure, whatever you say Cartman", they said together again, turning around trying to laugh quit enough so that Cartman could hear them, but failed.

"God, I hate you guys!" Cartman yelled out. Though Stan and Kenny were still laughing.

* * *

><p>Well? Is it better? It'll get better as you read. Remember, later in the story if you get confused on who's who, I'll make sure you know, okay? Hoped you enjoyed!<p>

Review if you want ~


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 People! It gets a little more into Kylie's side of the story when she leaves, JS, don't wanna spoil anymore, so I'll shut up now & you can proceed reading, Lol (:

Characters:  
>Kylie<br>Courtney (Clyde)  
>Wendy<br>Bebe

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 3

Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, and Courtney Donovan were sitting at there regular spot in the mall, the food court. "Ughh, I'm like, so bored!" yelled out Courtney. "We know Court, you should that earlier during 6th period", Bebe explained to Courtney. "Yea, well it's still true", Courtney said back, getting even more bored. "Courtney would you just shut up? You're getting really annoying right now!" Wendy got annoyed of her whine for today. "Whatever Wendy", she said back with her tongue sticking out. Wendy just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

All of a sudden, Wendy noticed someone very familiar to her, someone that she hated; her enemy.

Kylie and her little brother walked to the food court as she looked over and saw someone staring her. She stared back as she saw that it was a black-haired, flat-chested high school smarty, Wendy Testaburgar. Wendy couldn't deal with this, she had to know if it was her or not.

"Courtney, you see that girl with the annoying looking litle kid beside her?" Wendy asked Courtney. She wanted Courtney to go over and find out the truth, the real truth. "Yea sure, the redhead, right?" Courtney asked. "Yes that one, I need you to go over there and see if it's Kylie", Wendy explained to her. Courtney's eyes went wide. "Kylie Broflovski? My girl? You think that's really her?" Courtney asked all excited. She and Kylie were like sisters when they were together; compared to Stan, Courtney was Kylie's "bitch" as you would say, but not the bad way. They were just really good girlfriends.

"I don't know that yet, that's way I'm asking you to go over there and see if it is her, Courtney!" Wendy yelled at Courtney. Courtney was quite beautiful and gorgeous, but not that smart. Courtney pouted with anger when Wendy yelled at her. So, she got off from her seat and walked over to Kylie and her little brother.

"Hey", Courtney said when she was right next to Kylie. "Hi", Kylie replied back. Courtney smiled because this girl seemed so much like her that it made her want to jump with excitement. That's the way she always was. "I don't mean to bug you, but have you and I meet before because you seem so familiar to me", Courtney asked her.

When Kylie heard Courtney's question she blinked a few times, then she smiled. "Well, you should remember. I mean you and me did used to sing and dance together. Right, Courtney?" When Courtney heard this her eyes went super duper wide. 'How does she know mat name? And how did she know that I sing and dance? I'm so confused' She thought to herself.

"Uh, how do you know you know my name?" Courtney asked Kylie. Kylie's eyes went a little wide this time, but then she closed them and laughed a little before replying to Courtney. "Ha, Courtney, it's me", Kylie finally told Courtney. Courtney's eyes went even more wide, like her eyes were about to pop. "Wh-What?" she asked in surprised form.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Is it really you? Kylie?" Courtney asked practically screaming her head off. Kylie just laughed because of her old friend's enthusiasm towards see her again. "Haha, yes, yes Court it's me, Kylie" Kylie told her so Courtney could calm down. Courtney attacked Kylie with a huge hug, they haven't seen each other in like five years, and of course it was going to happen. Kylie just simply hugged back, she missed Courtney too, and just as much.<p>

Watching this little hug fest between Courtney and Kylie, Wendy could tell that it was indeed, the very own Kylie Broflovski. She grinned her teeth in hate of knowing that it was really her, Kylie, her worst enemy yet. Wendy and Kylie were indeed true enemies. The reason was because they were on different sides. She was a priss and Kylie was a non. Of course they hated each other; it was just the way they were. Plus, Wendy could always tell Kylie's real feelings for Stan, Wendy's boyfriend for like ever, and that she might have been in love with him. I mean, they would always hang out with each other 24/7 so it was a thought.

Wendy got out of her seat and walked over to where Courtney and Kylie were. Bebe followed her to see what she was going to do next. "Well, well, well. Look whose back to South Park", Wendy said when she reached the two old best friends. "And look who's still flat-chested", Kylie said back with a smirk. Wendy broke out in anger. Courtney laughed at Kylie's comeback; she missed hearing her girl's humor towards Wendy.

"Shut the hell up Courtney!" Wendy yelled at Courtney. So loud that the entire food court heard her. Heads turned when they heard Wendy. Courtney did stop her laughter when she was told to shut up. But that didn't make Kylie happy one bit. A priss like Wendy does not talk to Kylie's best girl like that. "Hey Wendy, what the hell's your problem? You don't talk to one of my nons like that, you hear me?" Kylie said to Wendy almost like a threat. Kylie was a non for a reason, she could kick ass.

"Non? Ha, oh yea that's right, you weren't here when that happened", Wendy said to Kylie with her very own smirk, devilish. "What are you talking about, Prissy?" Kylie asked her getting a little irritated at Wendy. "Oh nothing, just that Courtney Donovan's not a non anymore, she's a priss just like me and Bebe", Wendy told Kylie. Kylie went wide-eyed. She'd never thought that her best girlfriend would betray the nons and become a damn priss. But that wasn't Courtney, not Courtney at all, or was it?

Kylie glanced over at Courtney and saw guilt. "Courtney, is that true? Is what Wendy's saying the truth? Are you really a priss now ever since I lefted South Park?" Kylie asked deeply to Courtney. Courtney was feeling even more guilty and just couldn't deny it. She simply nodded her head and waited for more yelling to happen.

Kylie just shook her head and didn't say a word. She felt embarrassed, hurt, betrayed. Her girl did the worst thing to her, Courtney even promised that she wouldn't go down that road, but she did it, and while Kylie was gone too.

"Ky, I can explain. When you left I didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle you leaving. I couldn't handle South Park without you, so I turned to Wendy so that she would help me, that's all. But, I'm still a non inside Kylie, you know that", Courtney explained to Kylie. She felt so bad and even worse when Kylie stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Soon after she said something.

"I don't wanna hear it, Courtney, okay? I just never thought that you would turn to her for help. I mean, really? Wendy? That's just really stupid Courtney", Kylie told Courtney. Courtney felt really bad right know, she almost felt like crying because of it.

"I'm so sorry, Kylie" Courtney apologized. Kylie shook her head again. And said the words that made their conversation a bust. "Whatever Courtney. I don't care", Kylie told Courtney heard last words before turning away and leaving the pair of "prisses" behind. What the hell happened while she was gone? South Park was defiantly not the same as it was. What was Kylie going to do?

* * *

><p>Well, you see there's another girlguy that I changed. That was suppose to be Clyde btw if you didn't know...I think there's maybe 4 or 5 guys I changed to girls, i don't remember realy, but whatever! ~

Review if you want ~


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy, It's the 4th Chapter! Now it goes back to the guys && guess whose in this chapter...Ike! Yea annoying little brother time, so enjoy! ~  
>Btw, i do not own South Park, creaters do, thanks!<p>

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kenny  
>Cartman<br>Kylie (Kyle)  
>Ike<p>

Beware, if you care:  
>I know this is 'T' rated, but this chapter has some very, very bad language in it, so JS if you don't like that kind of language<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 4

While Courtney and Kylie were having their little hug fest, Ike, Kylie's little brother snuck off to go somewhere more fun then having to watch his sister and her friend hug. Ike headed back to where he was before when he and Kylie saw Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. He found all three of the teen boys that he saw earlier talking to each other about something. Ike was bored so he decided to make some conversation.

He walked up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ike asked the three teens. All three of them were confused. "Umm do we know you, kid?" Stan asked him. Kenny defiantly recognized him from before. "Wait, aren't you that hot chick's little brother I saw earlier? You know, Kylie?" Kenny asked Ike. Ike nodded his head in agreement. "Ha, that's cool, but why are you here? And why is she not?" Kenny asked sounding a bit greedy. Ike simply rolled his eyes. 'Are these idiots that stupid? Do they really not know that it's me, Ike Broflovski, Kylie's little brother?' Ike thought to himself. Ike started school at three years old, so that can easily prove how much of a genius he was.

"Yea you little twerp. Why the fuck are you back here?" Cartman asked him. Ike got annoyed by being called a twerp. Well it was better then being called a dildo that he would always call him before.

"Are you guys that stupid?" Ike asked them. They got mad at that remark, especially Cartman. "What the fuck you say?" Cartman yelled out at Ike grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Ike was quite confident with the situation. "I asked, 'Are you guys that stupid'. It wasn't that hard of a question you know", Ike explained to Cartman. Cartman just got even more mad with Ike, so he pulled back his right hand, balled it into a fist a was about to strike Ike when….

"Wait Cartman! Hold on a sec, okay? Ike, is that you?" Stan asked Ike. Ike just nodded his head again because it was the truth, he was indeed Ike. "You've gotta be shittin' me! This little dildo is back?" Cartman yelled out calling Ike by his original nickname Cartman's been giving him, Ike being more annoyed, he knew that was coming. "Yea Fatass, it is me" Ike replied back to Cartman. "Well why the hell are you back, dildo?" Cartman yelled back at Ike.

"Stop calling me that, Fatass" Ike said as he was about to explain why he was back. "Whatever" Cartman let go of Ike's shirt collar so he could talk.

"Okay, well my dad's done with his lawyering stuff for now, so we decided to come back to South Park for good, I guess", Ike explained to them. Kenny got really happy. "Ha, I thought you looked familiar, so that was you when I was talking to that hot girl! Damn, little man you got taller" Kenny said while scuffing up Ike's hair as if he were still a kid. He stopped and Ike fixed his hair. "So Ike… where's Ky?" Stan asked him.

'More stupid questions again' Ike thought to himself again, beginning to be really irritated with these guys even more when they were in elementary school. "Guys, you really are that stupid, aren't you?" Ike said to them. The guys looked at each other in confusion. "What?" All three asked Ike. Ike pinched the bridge of his nose. "You guys are idiots! That was Kylie back there with me!" Ike screamed at them. Their eyes went wide in surprise. "WHAT!" They said again, only really loud. People heard them and turned their heads to see what was going on. The guys were embarrassed, but they didn't care right now compared to the information that they were just given.

"What do you mean that was Kylie?" Stan asked Ike. "What are you talking about, that wasn't our Kylie, she would have said hey to us or at least not have to hide" Kenny said too. "It better not have been her, I'm tired of hearing her name. 'Kylie, Kylie, Kylie' that's all I even fucking hear is her! You Jews are so annoying to me!" Cartman yelled out too. Ike's head was practically spinning. 'Too many Goddamn questions, I hate these guys sometimes.

"Okay, shut up! To answer all three of your questions. Yes that was my sister Kylie. Yes it was her she was just playing around with you because you were too stupid to realize that it was her and me. And yes it was the same Jew that you hate Cartman, get the fuck over it!" Ike yelled at them as all three stand there in silence.

Now they felt as stupid as ever not realizing that their best friend was right in front of them after five years of separation.

"No way….no way" Stan whispered to himself. His bestest friend in the whole world was back for good this time. His heart was about to explode with happiness. She was back, Kylie was really back.

* * *

><p>'God, where the hell did Ike run off to?' Kylie thought to herself. She couldn't believe her day so far. Wendy still pisses her off, her favorite girl in the world practically betrayed her, and now she can't find her Goddamn little brother! Kylie searched through everywhere, and then she saw him talking to some boys older than Ike. They looked familiar from the back, but she couldn't really tell who they were.<p>

"Ike!" Kylie called out to him. Ike looked past the three boys to see who was calling him and saw that it was his sister. "Oh, hey Ky" Ike replied. The three teenaged boys jerked up in shock. They wouldn't dare turn around to see who's voice that was, even though they already new who.

"You damn twerp, why'd you run off?" Kylie asked Ike. Ike shrugged his shoulders. He was bored, what'd you expect? "God, you're a real pain you know that?" Kylie told him. "Oh I know" Ike said sarcastically.

"Little smartass. Anyway, hey boys sorry he was annoying you, he's like this all the time, I tell ya" Kylie apologized to them for Ike, while acting really cool as always. The guys blushed, even Cartman, because they missed Kylie, they her so much.

"Uh yea, it's no big deal, really he wasn't that annoying to us" Stan said to Kylie, but didn't turn around. "Um yea he's okay, no need to worry about us" Kenny did the same as Stan. "Mhm" Cartman agreed too.

Kylie was feeling confused at why they weren't turning around to talk to her face-to-face. Of course nothing personal, it's just that they couldn't believe how much Kylie has changed in her figure. They thought she was super hot, especially Cartman! But they didn't know. How can they face her when they didn't recognize her when she recognized them?

"Oh would you guys quit being such pussies and face her!" Ike yelled to the cowardly boys. Kylie was confused with Ike too. Did he know something she didn't?

"WHO YOU CALLIN' PUSSIES, YOU-!" The teen boys all yelled at Ike before they suddenly realized that they turned around. Their eyes widened in shock and so did Kylie's. They were all speechless and Ike was smirking the entire time they didn't talk. His work was done.

Kylie's eyes lowered and she smirked at them too. She crossed her arms and was the first to talk. "Sooo…..you guys finally realize who I am now?" Kylie asked all three of them. The guys were blushing with embarrassment. They didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh, hey Ky. How you been?" Stan asked her. Kylie was some what satisfied. She smiled this time, unfolded her arms, and put them on her hips. "'Uh, hey Ky. How you been doing?' Really? Is that all you guys can do? You can do better then five years without me" Kylie messed with them because they were acting so weird to her.

Stan and Kenny woke up and decided to run up to Kylie to hug the hell out of her. Cartman didn't because remember, they hate each other. But he still said hey and all.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Kylie?" Kenny asked her. "Because, I wanted you to figure it out on your own, Ken." Kylie explained to Kenny making him blush and smile nervously. "But….it's cute how you've become quite the flirt in the group" Kylie added while giggling which made Kenny blush even redder.

"Yea well, you should have come over to us, because you know, we missed you and all" Stan said to Kylie picking her up in a hug. Both of them laughing.

"Ha yea….I missed you guys too, even your fatass Cartman" Kylie told them. Cartman slightly blushed and got a little irritated by her remark. "Hey! You can't call me that anymore you stupid Jew! As you can see, I'm all buff now!" Cartman told Kylie and yes she did she the difference of this Cartman compared to the past Cartman.

Kylie smiled and laughed at him getting all flustered. His face was completely red now that even Stan and Kenny laughed along with Kylie. They were back together again. All of them.

* * *

><p>Yay! Now they're reunited! Well, kind of, Ha. More drama coming your way, so watch out for it! ~<p>

Review if you want ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! ~ Chapter 5 is now up as you can see (: Enjoy, oh & I don't own South Park, creaters do the job, not me - Remember I've made two guys into girls so keep track on whose who

Characters:  
>Kylie (Kyle)<br>Kenny  
>Stan<br>Craig  
>Cartman<br>Token  
>IsabellaBella (Butters)  
>Tiffani (Tweek)<br>Wendy  
>Bebe<br>Courtney (Clyde)

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 5

It was now the next day of the week. A Thursday, almost the end of the school week and then Friday where they were going to have a huge party at Stan's place. Stan's parents went out on a little vacation to have better alone time with each other, but we don't really want to know much about that. Anyway, it was Kylie's first day at South Park High and she was ready for the drama that was up ahead. She received her class schedule headed to her 1st period class.

"Class may I have all of your attention. We have a new student that all of you seem to know coming in today any minute, so treat her nice, I mean it" Their teacher, Ms. Clearage, had told them. In her class, sat Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Bella Stotch, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Courtney Donovan, Wendy Testaburger, and Bebe Stevens. Just like the old times. They were all together.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock at the classroom door.

"Yes, you can come in" Ms. Clearage said at the door. The door opened and who else then Kylie coming through it. Everyone's eyes widened and lots of whispers were going on.

Stan and Kenny had smiles on their faces when they saw hat Kylie was of course the new girl. Wendy looked over at Stan and brought her eyebrows together in anger. Stan and Wendy were still together, and she hated it whenever she saw Stan and Kylie together, just like in elementary school. She was so jealous. Kylie even told her that she liked Stan a lot back then and threaten to kick her ass if Wendy tired to pull something funny between them. But that was forever ago and we don't know if Kylie still likes Stan that way or not.

"For those who don't know her, this is Kylie. She's been here in South Park before she moved, so actually make her feel at home again, okay?" The class looked at one another and laughed at what the teacher was explaining, Kylie laughed along with them. "Okay then, well Kylie you can take a seat next to Isabella over there" the teacher added. Kylie looked over and saw her old friend Bella, which was the nickname that the nons gave her as a kid. She had a smile on her face too.

"Hey Kylie, long time no see. How you been?" Bella asked her. Bella was always sweet to people, unless they made her really, really mad, then she would explode on them. She was a cute, little blonde, almost could be a priss, but the nons got to her first.

"Hey Bell; I've been good, what about you?" Kylie asked back to Bella. Bella's smile grew wider than ever. "Haha, I've super! You know we've all missed you, you know since you moved away and all. Its really great to have you finally back with us" Bella told Kylie. Kylie smiled back and laughed softly, and then Bella laughed along with her as well.

Before they new it, their lunch period finally began. Classes must have gone by faster than they thought. Everyone had their own tables. The were the Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Nerds, the Band Group, the Goths, the Nons and, the Prisses. And any extras for people that weren't in any cliques I guess.

Stan was forced into sitting at the Prisses table because of Wendy. He hated it over there, but he loved Wendy, so it was worth it. Kenny, Craig, Cartman, Bella, and Kylie were sitting at the Nons table. Kylie kept looking over at Stan in misery. She laughed a little, but also felt sorry for him.

"Sooo Kylie. You miss me?" Craig asked all cocky. Kylie rolled her eyes. Craig was a black-haired bad boy. He was a jerk, but he was a gorgeous beast. "Umm….No" Kylie told Craig with a fake smile. Craig knew she was messing, but he got mad anyway. "Fuck you, Ky" Craig said while flipping her off playfully. She laughed at his come back, since it was always his come back every time.

"You two are too cute, you know that?" Kenny joked as both Craig and Kylie stared him down, almost telling him 'SHUT UP KENNY!', "Haha, okay, okay, I was just kidding you guys, damn" Kenny apologized as he waved his hands over him protectively.

"Anyways, so Kylie, how was San Francisco?" Bella said to break the bad tension.

"It sucked!" Kylie yelled out. "The only way to ease the boredom of that place was to get high" She added, being completely serious with them. "Well did you do it?" Craig asked her. "Of course, it was quite nice actually" Kylie told them. She almost missed it. "Haha, man, wish I was there. Then we would have had a blast, huh Ky?" Kenny said being as cocky as Craig was. Kylie simply just rolled her eyes and glanced over at Stan again.

'Why aren't you here when I need you, Marsh?' Kylie thought to herself. "You guys keep gocking at the Jew like she's your playboy or something. It's really creepy 'cause the Jew bitch hasn't changed at all, if you all didn't notice" Cartman told the guys. It made Kylie look back at him in anger. "Quit calling me a 'Jew bitch', Cartman!" She yelled at him. "Whatever Jew!" Cartman yelled back. They were fighting just like always, both of them in each other's faces and yelling stupid shit back and forth over and over again and again.

"U-umm, hey guys, what's up?" said an unknown voice all of a sudden. Cartman and Kylie looked over to see who it was. Kylie's eyes glowed when she found out whose voice it belonged to.

* * *

><p>"Tiff? Is that you?" Kylie asked for the girl in front of her and Cartman was indeed Tiffani Tweak. She was also one of Kylie's old friend's like Bella. She also was a nervous blonde that was sweet to anyone around her. Though, Tiffani would always twitch because she had anxiety. And for all the caffeine she drinks.<p>

"Uh, yea…It's me….umm" Tiffani answered her. She just kept looking down at the ground with a blush on her face, while playing with fingers. Tiffani was so nervous and shy, that it was really adorable.

"You don't have to be all nervous Tiffy, it's just Kylie" Craig spoke to her. Tiffani jerked her head up in surprise and embarrassment. "I-I know that Craig! I'm just glad that it's true!" Tiffani said back to Craig. He just gave a smirk. It was also adorable how Tiffani looked whenever the guys were messing with her. She'd be all irritated and face flustered with anger, she became a whole different non. She could actually stand up for herself now. Kylie was quite impressed with her.

"Quit messing with Tiffani, Craig. That's no way of trying to impress her, you know" Kylie came back at Craig playing with him as well. Craig blushed when he heard her word clearly. He flipped Kylie off again like before. "Shut it Kylie!" Craig said back to her. Kylie ignored him, and paid more attention with Tiffani. It made Craig even more annoyed.

"So Tiff, I couldn't help but notice that you aren't stuttering or twitching as much anymore. Why's that?" Kylie asked Tiffani, while offering Tiffani a seat at the Non's table. Tiffani sat down in the seat in between Kylie and Cartman.

"Well, uh, I actually lost my anxiety around the beginning of 8th grade, so, umm, I've been able to talk more normally ever since" Tiffani explained to Kylie. Kylie smiled at the fact that she did talk more normal than she use to. You almost couldn't understand what she was saying. "Well that's good that you lost it. It's good to you again, Tiff" Kylie said to Tiffani. Tiffani got all nervous again. "Umm, uh, thank you Kylie, and yea it's good to see you again too" She said back to Kylie.

"My God, you two are so gay" Cartman said laughing, as he thought that it was funny. This made Kylie even more annoyed by Cartman.

"Fuck off, Cartman!" Kylie said back at him. They just stared each other down like they did earlier before Tiffani first came over. Every non at their table just laughed and enjoyed the little fight between Cartman and Kylie. This is why the Non-Prisses were so much fun. They would fight and argue for no reason.

* * *

><p>At the Priss' table, Stan was about to shoot himself. Well, what'd you expect? They're priss; all they talk about is stupid, boring girlie crap. He was bored out of his mind. Stan slouched on the lunch table with hid elbow propped against the edge. He turned his head to find something interesting. Kylie and Cartman arguing with each other like the good old days. Stan missed that, he missed that a lot.<p>

"Stan….Stanley!" Wendy screamed out to him. Stan jumped up and turned his head back around towards Wendy and the rest of the priss at the table.

"Uhh, Yea Wendy?" Stan said nervously. She smiled when he answered her. "Oh it's nothing, you just seemed spaced out is all. Just trying to wake you back up" Wendy told Stan. With a fake smile. Wendy new exactly what he was doing. He was paying more attention to Kylie and less attention to her, his girlfriend, the one he's in love with!

"Oh, thanks Wends. Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming" Stan apologized and made up a pretty good lie to save his ass. "Haha, its okay, Sweetie. It happens" Wendy told Stan, again with the fake smile.

Courtney also looked over at the Non's table. She still felt so bad for upsetting Kylie for becoming a non. But, it wasn't Courtney's fault! Wendy kind of pressured her into becoming a priss. Courtney was so powerless without Kylie by her side. She was like a helpless little girl. Courtney sighed to herself.

"Hey, what's wrong Court?" a voice said near her. Courtney turned around to find Token Black, one her best friends, behind her. "Oh, it's nothin', I just feel so bad for betraying Ky like this. She probably hates me now" Courtney explained to him. Token ruffled the top of Courtney's head. Courtney blushed slightly. Token was always so loving to people, in any kind of way.

"Don't worry, Court. Kylie may seem mad at you, but she's probably not. I mean, she knows how weak you kind of are without her and stuff, so I think she understands. Okay?" Token explained to her, trying to make her feel better, which it did. Courtney smiled at Token. "Thanks, a lot Token. You're the best!" Courtney told him, jumping out of her seat to give Token a huge hug. Token hugged her back. They were such good friends, no mater what.

"Sooo Stan….What are we expecting out of this party of yours tomorrow?" Bebe asked Stan. Stan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I guess how parties usually end up being" he told Bebe. "No need to get smart, you know?" Bebe exclaimed to him. "Haha, yea, yea, whatever" Stan did again. Bebe just crossed her arms together and turned her head facing away from him, pouting in anger.

"Well, let's just hope it's a real good one, Stanny. Because I want it to be really, really loud" Wendy told Stan, running her finger over Stan's chest, seductively. Stan knew what that meant. Maybe Wendy was finally ready, or she was just teasing him. But, it didn't matter, Stan kind of enjoyed it.

"You two 'love birds' quit acting weird in front of us. It's creepy" Token replied to Stan and Wendy. Wendy smiled, "Hahaha, sorry Token, We just can't help it" Wendy told him kissing Stan on the lips to show how much they love each other. Token rolled his eyes. He just said he didn't want to see that. Bebe and Courtney laughed at Token's grossed out expression. Then he just laughed along with them.

* * *

><p>Well now this is somewhat longer, Ha. Btw if you didn't remember Courtney is Clyde &amp;&amp; the new ones Tiffani is Tweek and Isabella or Bella is Butters (: But I think I made others girls too I don't know, Lol! Keep watching to find out ~<p>

Review if you want ~


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6! Now this ones gonna be good, JS, don't wanna spoil anything else, soo enjoy ~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie (Kyle)  
>Craig<br>Kenny  
>Token<br>Tiffani (Tweek)  
>Bella (Butters)<br>Cartman  
>Wendy<br>Bebe  
>Courtney (Clyde)<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 6

It was now after school and everyone left out through the doors of South Park High. "Man, it's good to be outta there!" Kenny yelled out, stretching his arms above his head. Bella, Tiffani, and Kylie laughed at him because Kenny was always being silly and hating school. Kenny rubbed the back of his head and laughed along with the girls. Craig hit the back of Kenny's head. "Oww!" Kenny yelled out in pain. Craig smirked at him. "You Asshole! Why'd you do that?" Kenny yelled at him.

"I was trying to get your attention. Wasn't that obvious, enough?" Craig, being a smartass. Kenny was still whining at him about hitting him. Tiffani giggled whenever Craig hit Kenny and then was being a smartass. She always liked Craig's ways.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Stan coming up to the group of non's. Token went with him so he could hang out as well. Kylie saw him and smiled. She loved everything about Stan. And Stan loved her the same way.

"Nothin', man. We were just about to go to the mall and hang. You two wanna come with?" Craig told both Stan and Token. "Sure, sound's good" Token replied to Craig and Stan nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Bella said in excitement that her and all her friends were hanging out again, just like years ago.

They made it to their walk at the mall and went through the mall doors to their usual hang out spot. "May I ask why you guys hang out here I this same spot?" Kylie asked them. It was a weird spot to hang near. Kenny smirked and put his arm around Kylie shoulder pulling her to his shoulder. "Well, it's like this. We're able to see everything in the mall. You know, stores, friends, random hot babes, all that shit" Kenny explained to her. She raised an eyebrow. "You mean like you what you tried to do yesterday?" Kylie teased him. Kenny laughed. "Hehe, exactly" Kenny said with a wink.

"Actually, it's a cool place to talk. The shit Kenny said is what he does, not us" Craig told Kylie. Kenny turned and stared him down, while Craig just flipped him off. They all leaned or sat on the benches and on the fountain in the middle of the mall, and talked for a bit. Laughing at any old stories or jokes that Cartman and Kenny talked about. All was good until Wendy, Bebe, and Courtney made it to the mall near they non's hang out spot.

Wendy noticed Stan and Kylie sitting close next to each other. Real close, even touching shoulders. This made Wendy's eyebrows come close together in pure anger. Bebe and Courtney knew what was going to happen next. Wendy stomped over to the nons. They all heard her viscous stomping coming near them, so they lifted their heads up to see what she wanted.

"Hey Wends, whatcha doing here?" Stan asked his girlfriend. Wendy still had a mad look on her face. Stan saw this and was worried that he did something wrong.

"Oh no reason just thought I'd stop by and see my 'boyfriend'! Is that too much to 'handle', guys?" Wendy asked all the nons. She tried to make Kylie jealous with the whole "boyfriend" thing. But it didn't work, because Kylie could keep her cool about that. Though, not being able to kick Wendy's ass.

"Oh it's no problem at all, Wendy" Kylie told her. Wendy still was mad at Stan touching shoulders with Kylie. She just acted like she didn't care. "Oh thank you, Ky. I 'really' appreciate it" Wendy told Kylie. Those two were actually fighting, but the guys didn't know it.

"No problem, Wends" Kylie told her back with a fake smile. The nons and two prisses felt tension in the air around Kylie and Wendy. Stan was some what scared.

"Well anyways, I'm just going to be taking Stan and going to my house. Me and him are going to be 'studying' for a little while" Wendy said with an evil smile. Now Kylie was about to crack. That was the last straw to Wendy. She pissed of Kylie long enough; now Kylie has to do something.

Wendy was just about to drag Stan out of the mall, Kylie stood up. "Now wait up. What makes you think that you can just take Stan away from us when we were having a good time hanging out, huh, Wendy?" Kylie protested. Wendy and Stan turned around when they heard her and Wendy was even more mad.

"Well, he's 'my' boyfriend. I don't see why you need to butt in on our relationship, Kylie" Wendy replied back in anger. Stan was indeed Wendy's girlfriend. But why did she need to rub that in everybody's face?

"So? He's our friend, so maybe he needs time alone with us and away from the neediness called 'Wendy'" Kylie smirked at her remark and so did some of the nons. Wendy was raging in anger to what she said. Kylie, she hated Kylie!

"What was that?" Wendy asked Kylie. Kylie smirked some more. This was getting really, really intense. Looks like there might be a fight going on.

"I said that you're a needy, annoying, flat-chested, non wanna be, and that will stop at nothing until she gets what she want. You're nothin' but a spoiled little princess, Wendy. I know it, they know it, and even Stan knows it. Face it your not that perfect like you think you are, huh?" Kylie explained to Wendy. Wendy was about to explode. Their friends next to them just stared and waited for what was coming up next.

All of a sudden, Wendy let go of Stan's arm and lunged at Kylie. Wendy was on top of her ready to punch the hell out of her, but she was no match for Kylie. Kylie was a non after all. Kylie blocked anything that Wendy tried to pull. There was some hair pulling and slapping and hitting in between. Yes, there was indeed a cat fight in the middle of the mall. But it looked like Kylie was already winning the fight.

They wrestled each other and heard some encouraging from both sides. But, they were stopped. Craig and Kenny grabbed Kylie, and Stan grabbed Wendy. The fight ended long enough for no police to show up.

Both girls were panting hard from all that energy they fired off. Stan took off lifting Wendy off in a hug and then carried her off to her house like she said before. "Sorry about this guys. I'll talk to you later" Stan said to the nons and two prisses, running out of the mall along with Wendy in his arms. The guys nodded their heads and watched them take off.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Kylie she's gone!" Craig told her. Kylie blew of so much steam back there, it felt good. "Okay, okay, I'm good. You guys can let go now" Kylie said, still panting hard, out of breath. Craig and Kenny let go of her, and sat her down to help catch her breath.

"Damn Jew, you can kick ass" Cartman told her. Still breathing in hard, she smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks, Cartman" Kylie said to him. "Kylie, are you okay?" Both Bella and Tiffani asked at the same time, worried that she might have been hurt. "Yea, I'm fine. Just don't let me near that bitch again, okay guys?" Kylie asked all of them. They gave her nods to the head. They were never gonna let that happen again, unless they got bored and wanted to see some action.

* * *

><p>Stan made it to Wendy's house. Wendy's parents weren't home yet from work, so it was safe to go in when they were tired like this with no questions asked. Stan went up the house stairs and into Wendy's room. He opened her door and sat Wendy on her bed. Stan went back to close Wendy's bedroom door and came back to sit next to Wendy. He was also tired. He did run from the mall to Wendy's house with her in his arms, so it was kind of a hard time.<p>

"Wendy, what the hell was that all about?" Stan asked her. She was still trying to catch her breath. "Why did you attack Kylie? Why?" Stan added as she caught most of the fresh air that Wendy needed.

"I-I don't know why. I guess I couldn't control myself. Th-there was so much anger going on in me that it just went at it. I'm sorry Stan, really" Wendy explained to Stan and then apologized. She felt like crying. She felt real bad right now. Stan looked at Wendy and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Wendy was surprised about his sudden action that stream of tears did fall down her cheeks. She was so happy that she threw her arms around Stan's neck and hugged him. Stan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He was so confused. Why would Kylie and Wendy fight each other like that? Stan felt like it was his fault. I mean, he was mentioned before they even fought. So why did it come to this? He needed to know, Stan needed to know more about this situation.

"Hey, Wends. Why do you and Ky hate each other enough to come to this?" Stan asked her. Wendy was speechless; she didn't know what the hell to say. So the little bitch she is, she decided to make this more interesting and kick it up a notch. "Well, here's the thing Stanley. Kylie….is….in love with you!" Wendy told Stan. When he heard this, Stan's eyes widened. He didn't expect that to be said.

"WH-WHAT?" Stan screamed out. Wendy, in her head, was smiling like a little devil. 'Hmm…Let's see Kylie get her way out of this now' she thought to herself. Making out a complete lie to make Stan forget about Kylie and pay more attention to Wendy.

"Yes Stan, Kylie Broflovski is in love with you" She told him again. Stan couldn't think right. His head was spinning with confusion. "Wh-what do you mean she's in love with me?" Stan asked her again. "She even told me herself! She said that she's desperately in love with you and that she was going to take you away from me! When she interrupted us leaving and saying mean things, I just couldn't hold back, so I fought her for you Stan! I love you so much that I don't want to lose you from her, I don't!" Wendy explained to him.

Stan couldn't believe a thing. Why would Kylie fight with Wendy just to hide the fact that she was in love with him? This was coming on way too fast. Why? Why damnit?

Stan held Wendy so that they were looking into each others eyes. He had to make sure of it, that this was the dead truth.

"Wendy, are you really telling the truth? Is Kylie 'really' in love with 'me'?" Stan asked for the last time. It just didn't seem right. Wendy didn't look the other way or anything. She did her best not to, anyways. She didn't want Kylie to win. "Yes. Yes Stan, it's the truth" Wendy told him, straight in the eye. She was lying, but Stan didn't know that.

Stan nodded his head. "Okay, I believe you. But, this doesn't mean that me and Kylie aren't friends anymore" Stan told her. Wendy tensed up. "Even if Kylie doesn't want to say anything about how she feels, doesn't change a thing about our friendship" he continued. 'What the HELL are you saying, Stan!' Wendy thought to herself. This isn't what she planned. Not her plan at all!

"But….." Stan continued more. Wendy was about to say something. "But….If you ever want me to be with you at any chance when I'm hanging out with Kylie or any of the guys, you can break me away for me to be with you. Is that alright with you, Wends?"

Wendy heard perfect, those words helped everything go back according to plan. She smiled happily. "Yes! Oh yes, Stan! Of course I'm fine with that!" Wendy said accepting his offer. They hugged each other once more.

They were fine, but now the tensions up on Stan and Kylie. Stan had to find out if it was really true. Not just hearing it from Wendy, but hearing it come from Kylie's mouth.

* * *

><p>The next day, in school, after all the drama from yesterday, Stan was in his last period class, Math with Mr. Lowery. Kylie was the only person he new in that class, so it was the perfect time to talk to her. Wendy had just recently told Stan that Kylie was in love with him. HIM! Stan! It was real shocking to him to hear those words coming from your girlfriend's mouth. But Stan just 'had' to find out the truth. Stan and Kylie sat in the back of the class. Stan was in a desk in front of her.<p>

Their teacher, Mr. Lowery, turned off the lights, so that he can show the today's math lesson to the class on his projector. Stan took that chance to try and talk to Kylie. He turned around in his seat. "Hey, Ky" Stan whisper so that Mr. Lowery didn't here him. Kylie looked up from her paper that she was taking notes on the new lesson and saw Stan. "Yea, what's up?" She whispered back. Stan felt weird about what he was going to ask her. He gulped up a lump in his throat, and proceeded to talk.

"Umm…Are you okay? I mean, about yesterday, are you alright? Not hurt or anything?" he whispered to her again. Yes, Stan choked. He just couldn't ask is bestest friend a question like that, it'd be too awkward for them, so he chickened out instead. Maybe Wendy was telling the truth after all.

Kylie blushed when Stan asked her if she was alright. Of course she was alright. Wendy was nothing. But she couldn't tell him that. "Oh, uh yea, yea I'm fine. Thanks for asking Stan" Kylie tried to hide her blush from him. He couldn't see her like this, but thank God the lights were turned off. Stan gave her a little smile. "Your welcome" He said and gave her a little wink at the end before turning back around in his seat.

'That was weird' Kylie thought to herself. Why should he be asking that when he's got a "girlfriend"? Kylie ignored it and went back to her notes.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, the bell finally rings and it's the end of school. Everyone excited to be at Stan's place for his party tonight. Stan and Kylie walked with each other to the front of the school where they meet up with Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Token, Bella, and Tiffani.<p>

"Hey, there you two besties are. What took you so long?" Kenny asked them when he saw them coming. "Oh nothin', just the crowds I guess" Kylie answered. "Whatever Jew, hey Stan, when we suppose to come over?" Cartman asked Stan. Stan had to think about that one for a second. "I don't know, I guess 9-ish or 10-ish" Stan answered Cartman. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as in okay. And then the party would begin. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Sooooo...? You like? Kind of intense don't you think? Ha, next chapter wil be a lot better, I promise! A WHOLE lot more drama is definatly coming your way, sooo stay tuned ~<p>

Review if you want ~


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people, hope you're ready cause this Chapters amazing! Well, I think so atleast...There's going to be new characters later in the chapter, but I won't tell yet, so read on! Remember, I don't own South Park, creaters do, & I did not create South Park! ~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Craig  
>Kylie (Kyle)<br>Kenny  
>Bella (Butters)<br>Tiffani (Tweek)  
>Token<br>Cartman

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 7

It's now party time, and probably every teen from South Park High was lining up. Stan's house was some what big. Well, big enough to have about every kid there. There was music, some of them danced, and the best part, beer. There were maybe two kegs that some of the non's stole from people, I guess. Since there were so many rooms, anyone was aloud to do what ever they wanted in them. And they meant anything. Mainly, making out or maybe some sex in between.

Everybody kept celebrating the return of their favorite non, Kylie. They were given drink, after drink, after drink. So yea, it was a major party! They all tried getting each other drunk, especially Kylie. Ever since Kylie came to South Park High any guy and every guy was trying to get with her. Even the ones she new! But, Bella and Tiffani were being protective towards Kylie and themselves. They didn't want each other getting into trouble.

Stan was the most concern about Kylie and wanted to protect her too. But, he couldn't find her! It was a good time now because Wendy let him go off on his own for a little while so she could talk to her priss friends. Stan searched everywhere downstairs first. Nothing, no trace of Kylie anywhere. He ran into Kenny, Cartman, and Token talking with each other. Maybe they knew where Kylie was.

"Oh, hey Stan. Nice party by the way, man" Token told him when he came over to them. "Yea, thanks. Hey have you guys seen Kylie anywhere?" Stan asked them. Kenny smiled at how worried Stan seemed when he asked where Kylie was. "Why? Are you worried 'bout somethin', Stanny?" Kenny teased Stan. Stan ignored him.

"No Kenny, I just need to talk to her about something important, you guys know where she is?" Stan asked them again. "I think I saw little Miss Jew upstairs hanging with Craig" Cartman told him. This was kind of nice of him to go so. Stan smiled. "Okay, thanks Cartman. See ya guys" Stan said his goodbyes to the guys and went back into the crowds and headed upstairs. Now he new where she was. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk to her about her being "in love" with him. Cause lets face it, he needed to know.

Stan made it to the stairs and proceeded to go up them one-by-one until he reached the top. 'Where is she?' Stan thought to himself. There were a lot of teens in his hallway; it was hard to figure out where Kylie or Craig were.

He saw what looked like a couple. The girl leaning on the wall and they guy leaning on his arm with it next to the girl. They seemed so familiar to Stan. But then, he saw the faces of that said couple when some heads in his way moved. It was Craig and Kylie talking to each other like the guys said. Stan felt relieved that he found Kylie, and now he could talk to her. But, something went wrong with his plan.

Stan's eyes went dead wide open because what happened next, really shouldn't have happened. Craig leaned forward and kissed Kylie right on the lips. Stan stopped so that he could hide himself and think about why the hell they were doing it. Craig broke his and Kylie's little kiss and they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kylie decided to pull Craig right back into another kiss, only this one was more intense.

San couldn't believe at all of what he was seeing right in front of him. He was watching his friends make-out. He could have sworn he saw tongue in it too. 'What the hell? Are they drunk or something?' Stan thought to himself again. For some reason he felt a little heartbroken. But, why? Kylie wasn't his girlfriend, Wendy was, and he loves Wendy with all his heart. Or did he?

He couldn't bear to see this go on. Stan had to do something, he just had too. He knew how Craig was. Once he got the girl going, he won't stop. It was Stan's job to protect Kylie, so he was going to do it. Stan moved his legs and stormed over to Craig and Kylie.

"Hey!" Stan said pulling Craig off of Kylie. Though, he wasn't that loud because of all the really loud music. Both Craig and Kylie were confused. They looked at Stan not knowing what he was doing. "Hey man, what're ya doin'? Can't ya see me and Kylie are busy over here?" Craig told Stan. That didn't make Stan any happier, especially since he smelled alcohol all over Kylie.

"'Busy'? She's fucking drunk and you're taking advantage of her! She just got back and you're gonna lead her to do something so stupid? What the hell are you thinking?" Stan yelled at Craig, but Craig didn't care. He wanted Kylie and he wanted her now, but apparently papa bear Stanny isn't gonna let him.

"Fine, whatever. Maybe next time, you know, when she's sober, maybe" Craig told Stan looking him straight in the eye. He left leaving Stan and Kylie alone now. "Kylie are you alright?" Stan asked Kylie, really concerned. Kylie nodded her head in response knowing that she couldn't say many words at the moment due to all the alcohol.

Stan could tell how drunk Kylie was. She almost couldn't stand up. So, he decided to talk Kylie to his room so he can talk to her and try to sober her up a little. He took hold of Kylie's hand and dragged her through the hallway crowds. They made it to Stan's room, opened the door and proceeded to walk through it, and then closed the door and locked it. Stan sat Kylie on his bed so she could try and think of what was going on. Same with Stan. He still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Kylie, why were you kissing Craig?" he asked her. Kylie shrugged her shoulders. Stan got a little irritated. "No Kylie! Tell me why! Please!" Stan asked her again, yelling this time. Kylie did what he asked. She lifted her head up and looked into Stan's eyes. Stan blushed a little. Kylie looked so helpless when she was so drunk. Her mind was blank. She wouldn't remember her actions even if you told her.

"I…..I don't know why, Stan. Actually….I thought he was you, and then he kissed me so I just wanted more" Kylie explained to Stan. So, it was true? Did Kylie really love Stan? She thought Craig was him and wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was true. It was all so confusing.

Kylie started to sway a little and almost feel back, before Stan caught her by her shoulders. Kylie was so drunk; Stan didn't know what to do.

Kylie drunkenly leaned a little bit forward. Stan saw her moving and stopped her. "Ky, what are you doing?" Stan whispered to her. She didn't know either. She ignored Stan's comebacks and kept leaning forward almost closing their distance. Stan was blushing madly. He didn't understand what Kylie was doing, and why he didn't stop her again. He just let drunk Kylie do what she wanted.

Before he new it, Kylie brushed her lips against Stan's. Stan didn't move. He just sit there while his best friend was kissing him. He never realized it, but he was kissing back, as if he really wanted to. They were making out for a little while until Stan felt Kylie's tongue gliding softly on his bottom lip. That was when he stopped everything all together by pushing her back. Kylie was surprised why he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked him. Scared that she did something wrong. Stan didn't know what to say to her next. "Nothing. Just lay down and get some rest, okay?" Stan told Kylie so sweetly. He wasn't mad at all that she kissed him; I mean she was drunk, so she didn't know better. Kylie did what she was asked and laid down on Stan's bed. Stan still sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kylie fall soundly asleep. He smiled at his cute best friend's sleeping face. He's always seen it before when they had sleepovers, but not like this time.

He brought his hand to brush Kylie's hair out of her face. Stan had the craziest idea of sleeping next to her like old times. He didn't think it did any harm, so he laid down as well right next to the sleeping Kylie and closed his eyes slinging his arms around Kylie for protection and comfort. This wasn't wrong, right?

* * *

><p>~About 10-15 Minutes Ago~<p>

Craig and Kylie went up stairs to talk and try to block some of the loud music downstairs. The crowds were terrible, but they found a spot to talk at. Kylie leaned on the wall in comfort and because she was lazy in standing up right. Craig just stood in front of Kylie. They talked more about how boring San Francisco was and some past times that they both had. They both laughed and enjoyed each others time. Especially Craig.

"Hey Ky, why won't you drink anything? Come on it doesn't bite" Craig asked her. She wasn't drinking much because she new what would happen if she did. Kylie was scared that she was going to black out and become drunk Kylie. The guys may have like drunken Kylie, but the original Kylie didn't. "You won't like me when I'm drunk, Craig. Seriously, you won't" Kylie warned him. Craig just smirked at what she said. He didn't care he just wanted Kylie to have a good time back in South Park.

"Whatever Kylie, just do it. Have some fun. Get crazy!" Craig told Kylie. She giggled at the "get crazy" comment. He laughed along with her about it too. "You seriously want me to do it?" Kylie asked him. Craig gave her puppy dog eyes pleading her to do it. She took that as a yes do it damn it, do it. "Okay, you asked for it" Kylie smiled and Craig gave her his drink to start off. He made her chug the entire thing as he went to get another one for her. Kylie chugged that one too as well.

Craig had given Kylie maybe three, three and a half cups of beer. And it was kicking in. Craig had a devilish plan working just like he wanted. The thing is that Craig liked Kylie, like a lot. But, the idiot he is he didn't want to do it the easy way. No, Craig wanted to do it the other easy way, drinking Kylie up. This happened about now.

"Hey, you okay?" Craig asked with a greedy smile. Kylie just giggled a little bit. Yup, she was totally drunk. His plan was kicking into action. "Ky, I've been meaning to ask you. Who do you like?" Craig asked an obvious question. He knew it was probably Stan, but he just wanted to make sure. Kylie giggled some more before answering Craig. "Ohhhh you know who. He has black hair and is a super cool friend to me and is very, very protective of e now matter what" Kylie detailed to him. 'Yep, I knew it. It's Stan' Craig thought to himself. But he decided to make this more fun.

"But you know Kylie; I have black hair, a super cool friend, and very, very protective over you. Could it be me you're talking about?" Craig was trying to fool the drunken Kylie into believing that he was Stan. "Hmmmmm….So you are. So are you the one I like?" she asked him drunkenly. Craig smirked some more. "I can be" Craig finished his sentence before leaning forward and kissed Kylie on her lips. They stayed like that for a while until Craig broke it.

Kylie's face was so flustered. She was confused, but she didn't care about that. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Kylie got a little bit wild. She grabbed Craig's face and pulled him forward so that their mouths were connected one again. Kylie was hungry for more. Craig was surprised, but got over it and kissed Kylie back. He got greedy and started moving his tongue along her lips. Kylie opened her mouth immediately and let his tongue enter. She moaned softly whenever their tongues touched. Craig enjoyed this a lot. He was going to add more like licking and biting her neck, but he was suddenly jerked back and away from Kylie's lips.

Craig heard someone calling hey to them before they were broken away. He did, it was Stan. 'Damnit, why is he here?' Craig thought. Stan was the one who broke him and Kylie away from their kiss. "Hey man, what're ya doin'? Can't you see me and Kylie are busy over here?" Craig asked him. He was so angry. Why? Why him? It was always about Stan this and Stan that to Kylie. He didn't understand it at all.

"'Busy'? She's fucking drunk and you're taking advantage of her! She just got back and you're gonna lead her to do something so stupid? What the hell are you thinking?" Stan yelled at Craig. Craig was annoyed at how Stan would always show up whenever Kylie was in some sort of danger. He always acted like Kylie was his. But she wasn't, apparently Wendy was. So then why is he with Kylie more than Wendy? He didn't make sense at all.

"Fine, whatever. Maybe next time, you know, when she's sober, maybe" Craig told Stan looking him straight in the eye. Craig left the scene. He was really pissed off. He needed to blow off some steam or something to get over this Kylie thing. Craig got really drunk so that he would forget the pain of Stan having Kylie and not him. He was stumbling a little bit when he got downstairs. He had to find something. Craig jerked up some when he felt a hand brush over his shoulder.

"Craig, are you okay?" asked the unknown voice. He turned around to find that it was Tiffani standing next to him and worrying if he was okay or not. Craig didn't say anything; he just stood there and stared at Tiffani as she did the same thing. Craig gave up. He needed to get rid of this hurt.

"Cra-?" Tiffani tried to ask Craig if he was alright, but couldn't because she was pushed up against a nearby wall by Craig. Tiffani was scared. She didn't know what was going on with Craig. Craig was staring at Tiffani again. She felt like he was looking right through her. She thought immediately that he was probably really, really drunk, which he was. But, Tiffani didn't understand why he was looking at her like that.

Tiffani tired to run away from the drunken Craig, but it was useless. Craig caught her by her wrists and pulled them on both sides of her head against the wall with her. She was terrified by the way Craig was acting. She wanted it to end. Tiffani closed her hazel eyes so she wouldn't have to face anymore pressure. But, that wasn't the half of it.

Craig leaned in and kissed Tiffani full on the lips. Her eyes reopened, widened. She's never been kissed like this before. It was so, different. It was Craig. And she never expected Craig to want to kiss her so forcefully.

Tiffani let out a loud moan when she felt Craig's tongue run along her lips. It felt so good. She got so lost that she slightly opened her mouth. That was Craig's chance. He pushed his tongue into Tiffani's mouth and played with her tongue. She was going to melt away. Tiffani didn't really know what to so with her tongue, so she moved it with Craig's a little bit. She fluttered eyes shut and enjoyed what she was given.

Before she new it, Craig broke the kiss. Tiffani opened her eyes half way. Her face was so red; she felt so drunk on Craig right now. Craig moved his mouth and licking his way down to s spot on Tiffani's neck. Tiffani shivered at the feeling, an d then moaned when Craig started to bite and suck on a spot on her neck. Craig couldn't take not having this. He really needed someone to help him get over Kylie.

He finished with her neck and moved back up to kiss Tiffani again. Tiffani just did whatever he wanted. She didn't fight back and she didn't regret doing it with him.

Craig pulled away. He stared deep into Tiffani's eyes when she opened them again. He felt bad doing this to someone who was so helpless. Especially Tiffani, he knew her and for too long. He just violated her and for such a stupid reason. To get over someone who didn't love him.

He decided that he was finished with what he was doing. But before he left he whispered something really sweet in Tiffani's ear, but still not what he wanted. "Tiff, I'm so, so sorry about this. I'm just a little love drunk and a brought it out on you, so I-I'm just sorry. Please forgive me? I'll see you tomorrow" Those were the words he told her. Craig ran off home to go to bed and sober up leaving Tiffani confused and steaming hot.

She slid down the wall she was against and sat on the floor. 'Wow…' Tiffani thought to herself. Her one and only guy she was in love with just did what she's always wanted him to do. She bent her head down and hugged her knees. Thinking about what to do, and how to solve this problem.

* * *

><p>The new week started, and the weekend was over. Everyone still trying to get rid of hangovers they've caught from all the drinking Friday night. It was an awesome party, well maybe a little too awesome.<p>

Everyone reported to their 1st period class. Kylie's was still Ms. Lowery, her English teacher. All her non-priss friends, except for Tiffani were in there. She ignored the fact that Wendy and Bebe were in that class, and that she couldn't call Courtney a non anymore due to her now being a priss.

Kylie had the worst hangover there is. Kylie told Craig she shouldn't get drunk like that. She pretty much blacked out, and didn't remember the rest of the party, so that was a bust.

~Saturday Morning~

When she woke up on Saturday morning, she had a major headache. She felt like she was hallucinating, like she was in someone else's bedroom. But she wasn't, she was in someone else's bedroom! But who's? Stan's? Well it was his house where the party was, so that was the closest call.

"Hmmm…" Hummed a near by voice. Kylie turned around and saw Stan waking up right next to her. 'Huh? So this is his room' she thought to herself watching Stan push himself up and stretched out his cramped muscles. Stan looked over to his right, and noticed Kylie was finally up and sober. 'Oh thank God' Stan thought to himself in relief. He did not want to be attacked again like last night.

"Uhh, Stan, what happened last night?" Kylie asked him. That's right. Kylie was so wasted that she doesn't remember a thing. Stan blushed still feeling Kylie's lips on his, but he didn't tell her that. How cold he. "Oh nothin' much, we just made out a little, but it's no big deal" Yea like he can tell her that. Stan kept that a secret, just for now.

Kylie saw Stan blush and thought she did something she wasn't suppose to. "Of course I did something, didn't I? Oh God I'm so, so sorry, if me being drunk ruined everything" Kylie said to Stan. Stan was confused. She 'did' do something, but nothing to ruin the party at all.

"Uh, no! No Ky, you didn't do anything wrong. You just kept falling back on people and a saw it, so I just brought you to my room for you to sleep. No worries" Stan explained to Kylie, with a fake smile and tint blush on his face. Kylie blinked a few times. "Are you sure?" She asked one last time just to be sure. Stan nodded his head as a sign for yes. Stan and Kylie felt awkward towards each other. Stan for the kissing, and Kylie for the unknown night.

"Okay, I'm just gonna head off home. My mom's probably pissed at me for not calling her about anything. Oh umm, I hate to ask, but could I borrow one of your shirts for today?" Kylie asked Stan. He blushed even more red. "Oh, uhm yea sure, go for it" Stan replied to her, still red to the face. Kylie grabbed one of Stan's clean shirts and took off the shirt she was wearing to put his on. Kylie was turned around, so she didn't see Stan. He saw Kylie almost have naked. In nothing, but a bra until she put his shirt on. She turned back around to find her coat on his bed too. He tried to avoid eye contact with Kylie, due to his deep, dark red blush all over his face.

Kylie said goodbye to Stan and left his bedroom door, went down the stairs, and out the front door. Stan turned around, and walk towards his window to see Kylie walking away from his house and going to hers not too far from here. Was he attracted to Kylie? No! Of course he couldn't, he already has a girlfriend, and her name is Wendy.

"Yea, I do. I do have a girlfriend. Yea and her name is Kylie. Wai-Wait no Wendy! Wendy!" Stan messed up and confused himself. "God, what the hell is the matter with me?" Stan asked himself as he lay down on his bed and fell back asleep.

~End of Flashback~

Back to Kylie, she went to her seat in Ms. Lowery's classroom. She felt terrible. She lied her head down on her desk, trying to fix her hangover. Kylie didn't even notice her friends came in and sit down.

"Yo, Ky, you doin' alright?" asked Kenny as he sat down in his seat next to Kylie. Kylie lifted her head and carefully nodded her head, making sure not to make her headache worse. Kenny just smiled at her and easily ruffled the top of her head. Craig, Stan, Cartman, Token, and Bella were sitting around them. "Yea, we didn't see you much out there, where were you?" Token asked Kylie. "I guess I fell asleep or something. I think I just drank too much" Kylie told them. Craig kind of tensed up when he heard the "drank too much" sentence. That was his entire fault. Stan still felt a little awkward around Kylie. He can't forget their kisses. Worse was that she didn't even know about it. And neither did Wendy! This was very bad.

"Okay class Good morning. Well, it's only been two days since we've had Kylie, and now we have another newbie" Ms. Lowery told to the class. They were confused and surprised. Another newbie besides Kylie? Oh great. "Yes, and I'd like to introduce your new student, Blake Miller" Ms. Lowery added.

Hearing this, Kylie's head jerked up fast, forgetting that she ever had her hangover. That name. 'No, no it can't be him! Can it?' she thought to herself in her head. The boy that walked in through Ms. Lowery's classroom door was dressed like a rocker. He almost looks like Stan, but with his hair whipped up. He had dark blackish-brownish hair, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. Blake was a very gorgeous teenager. Some of the girls in the class couldn't stop staring at him, especially Kylie.

Her eyes were wider than they ever were. She knew this guy, and she wish she didn't. Kenny and Craig saw that Kylie had a look on her face. "Hey Ky, you okay, what's up?" Craig asked. Kenny was about to ask the same thing. And Stan heard Craig's question and turned to see Kylie looking scared. The guys were worried. The way Kylie was looking at this new guy was not good at all. That look meant bad business right in front of you people.

Blake smiled at Kylie, recognizing her. He gave her a wink and walk to his seat that he was assigned to. Kylie's and new guy's eyes never left each other until he got to his seat. Kylie new there going to be hell coming soon. This wasn't good. Not good at all!

* * *

><p>Classes went by one-by-one, and now we're with Tiffani. It was her 8th period class, Mr. Noels, physical science. She would usually sit in the back to avoid any questions being asked. Tiffani never really dealt with too much pressure before. She sighed to herself. Tiffani was so tired. She kept remembering about that Friday night with her and Craig. She still couldn't figure out why he would do that to her, or even with her. Tiffani blushed just thinking about it all.<p>

"Alrighty class, let's begin today's lesson, shall we?" Mr. Noels announced to his room of students. "But, before that, I've been told that we have a new student attending our class. So please welcome, Steven Masters" He added to his last statement. Everyone started whispering to each other. "Another newbie?" A student whispered. "Yea I know right? This is the third one today" Another student whispered back. It was all annoying to Tiffani. She thought that this was just too much pressure, just like how she would always react.

Then, he came in, Steven Masters. He was tall, maybe 6'3. His hair was dirty blonde, almost like Tiffani's, and some was lightly on his chin. His choice of style was sort of bad boyish. Steven was very, very handsome, and hot.

When Tiffani spotted Steven, her heart beat. Her face went flush. Well, he was very beautiful. "Mr. Masters, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Tweak in the back right over there" Mr. Noels told Steven. Steven saw Tiffani looking at him and smiled to himself. Tiffani blushed when he looked at her. He could tell that she was Tiffani. He proceeded to his new desk next to Tiffani. Tiffani looked down due to being nervous. She didn't want him to se her like this, all red and stuff.

"Hey" Steven said to Tiffani. Tiffani jumped up slightly when hearing his voice. It was so southing that it made her melt inside. She lifted her head up and looked over to Steven, who still had a smile on his face. Tiffani still kept a blush on her face.

"Uh hi" Tiffani said back to him. Steven seemed so sweet. Tiffani couldn't take it anymore. "Your face is kind of red, are you okay?" Steven asked, worryingly. Tiffani tried her best to hold back her uncontrollable blush. She couldn't find the words to say, her mind was a huge blank. Until she decided to spit it out. "Oh, I um, yea, yea….I-I'm okay" Tiffani spoke out, stuttering. Steven listened to how she said her words. He burst out in laughter, but quietly so he wouldn't interrupt the lesson.

Tiffani was completely confused. Why was he laughing? 'Oh Jesus, he must think I'm a real loser now. Well that didn't take long. Oh damnit, I'm so screwed!' She thought to herself. She thought all was lost, until she felt a slight weight on her head. She turned her head and saw that Steven had put his hand on the top of her head. He ruffled her hair just a little bit he would mess up her pretty little head.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Steven told Tiffani. Her blush got even worse, but she did give a little smile back. 'So, he doesn't think I'm weird?' Tiffani thought to herself. Steven gave her a warm, sweet smile. "I'm Steven by the way. Steven Masters. What about you?" he asked Tiffani. "Oh, I'm Tiffani. Tiffani Tweak" Tiffani told Steven, her blush lessening.

"Hmm, just as I'd suspect. A cute name for a very cute girl" Steven said. 'Oh great, now it's happening again' Tiffani thought, as her blush did deepen once again. Steven smiled at her whenever it happened, and removed his hand from Tiffani's head. "Soo….I was now just wondering…whatcha doing after school? Maybe we can hang out, and you can show me around South Park" He asked her. Tiffani's eyes wondered up, thinking if she had anything to do. "Umm, I don't think I do have anything, but yea I could show you around, if you really want to with me" Tiffani confirmed him.

Steven smirked hearing this. "Oh I'm sure. Having a cute girl showing me around is my kind of day" he told her. Tiffani blushed and looked down, becoming nervous. But she gave a little smile in between. 'He really thinks I'm cute?' She thought. Tiffani shook her head out of her thoughts. "O-Okay…" Tiffani answered him. "Thanks Tiff" Steven said with a wink at the end. Tiffani looked forward after they were done talking, eyes widened. 'Did he just call me Tiff? Just like….Craig' Tiffani thought. Oh no, she's found another Craig in her life.

Before they knew it, school was finally over. Steven and Tiffani walked out of class together. They walked to the front of the school where usually everyone was. Tiffani spotted Kylie, Stan, Craig, Cartman, Token, Kenny, and Bella talking in a group waiting for her. "Hey Steven wait here for a sec, I've gotta go to my friend's right quick and tell them I won't be with them today" Tiffani told him. Steven smiled and said "Okay..." and watched Tiffani walk over to her group of friends.

"Hey there's Tiffy!" yelled out Kenny, in excitement to seeing her. Tiffani smiled as she heard him, and ran towards them. "Hey Tiffani" Bella said to her as always. "Hey guys. I'm not gonna be able to hang out today" Tiffani told them all. "What?" Kenny yelled out. Everyone else pretty much had the same expression on their faces. "Yea I'm uh, showing someone around South Park because he's new here, sooo….." Tiffani explained to them. They were disappointed that Tiffani wasn't going to be with them today. They love Tiffani, but if she wanted to do a good thing that was okay with them because that's who Tiffani was.

"Okay, its cool, Tiffani, we'll just catch you tomorrow, then" Stan told her as the others agreed by nodding their heads. "Okay, well I'll see you guys later" Tiffani said with a smile goodbye, she turned around and headed back over to Steven.

The weirdest thing was, Craig was watching her. He saw her walk over to Steven. To Craig, he looked like bad news. Was this jealousy, or just being a protective friend?

* * *

><p>Stan, Kylie, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Bella, and Token headed to the mall, but at a different spot today. It was like at the dome, alley area that some people would talk which was perfect for them.<p>

"Guys, I'm not sure Tiff should be with that new guy right now" Craig spouted out randomly. He couldn't help it. The way that guy had that look in his eyes, Craig had a feeling that that mystery kid was gonna pull something on Tiffani. Well, it was only a feeling.

"What? You're crazy, man. There's no way Tiffani would let the kid do that, she has her ways in protecting herself, you know? You don't have to be too over-protective with your girlfriend, Craig" Kenny told him, smirking at his last remark. Well, it worked, Kenny broke a nerve. Craig was really annoyed by Kenny.

"Well, I don't know about now, but speaking of Tiffani, did you see what's on her neck?" Bella asked the group. Craig froze up. "Yea, you know I saw that too, Bell. Maybe she got into a fight?" Kylie suggested. "Or…Maybe little Tiffani hit it on with someone" Cartman also suggested. Craig tensed up even more. 'Did Cartman know? Did he see me do it?' Craig's thoughts went wild.

"Huh? No way, that don't sound like Tiff, man" Token said to Cartman. Cartman just scuffed like "Yea right". Even though, it was true. Craig didn't think that mark he put on Tiffani would still be on there. But what's worse, he didn't think anyone he really knew saw them.

"I don't know guys, but she did disappear from me and never came back. Maybe she was with someone" Bella said. "Yea….But question is who?" Stan noted to the guys. "Oh my God, what if it's that new guy?" Kylie suggested again. Then everyone got to thinking. What it was him? But it wasn't because Craig already knows it was him.

"Maybe that's why she ditched to be with him" Token said. 'No man, you could never be anymore wrong. All of you!' Craig thought to himself. "Actually, where were you Craig? I barely saw you at all, like about the time Tiff-!" Bella tried to finish, but her mouth got covered by Craig's hand. All of the guys were staring at Craig and why he was acting so weird.

"Can you give me and Bella just a few minutes to talk about something?" Craig asked them. They nodded their heads and watched Craig drag Bella away from the rest of the group.

"Hhmmhhffhmm!" cried Bella out with Craig's hand still over her mouth. Until her and Craig got around the corner where the guys couldn't see them, Craig finally removed his hand from her mouth.

"Craig! What the heck?" Bella yelled out. Craig shushed her, and then she pouted slightly for being told so. "Okay, that mark on Tiffani's neck that you just talked about" Craig said, and Bella nodded her head in agreement as she did remember what she brought up. Craig took his time trying to answer, but it took a few minutes until he could get it out of him. "Alright well, that was all me. I did that to Tiff" he added to end the rest of his sentence.

Bella's eyes went huge in sudden shock. "Y-YOU DID W-WHAT?" Bella shouted out real loud. So loud that the friend's in the back heard her. Craig covered Bella's mouth again trying to calm her down. Bella eased her breaths evenly and kept quite.

"Now Bella. You really, really need to keep this a big secret of ours, do you understand me, no one can know about this but you and me got it?" Craig told Bella. Bella nodded her head and then Craig let go of her mouth. She did stay quite and didn't yell or anything.

"Okay, I won't, I promise, but how, how did this happen, when?" Bella wanted to know so badly that it'd probably kill her. Craig sighed deeply, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. 'God, this is so irritating' Craig thought to himself.

"Alright fine I'll tell you. It was at Stan's party Friday night and I was actually trying to get Kylie, but don't tell anyone about that. Anyway, I got really drunk 'cause I didn't get Kylie, and then I found Tiffani and I just couldn't control myself, I-I just couldn't" Craig explained to Bella thoroughly.

Bella was shocked, of course, but she was also really happy. I mean, she never thought that Craig could react like this, he would usually just be like whatever and all that. But no, something in Craig has changed.

"Soo, do you like Tiffani?" Bella asked him. Craig reacted so strongly. "WHAT, what? No of course I like Tiffani, but you know, like a sister. Yea I know, it sees like I do, but it was just a fluke, a drunken mistake, honest" Craig explained. Bella nodded her head. "But, do you think that you'll ever like her like that?" Bella asked him again once more. Craig stained with a blush. He was kind of worried about her with that guy, but that was just because he was being a good friend, or was it?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Tiffani and Steven. They were still walking around, touring South Park. It was quite fun, at least that's what they both thought.<p>

Before they new it, it was already night time, so Steven decided to walk Tiffani home. Even though it was his tour, he was still the gentleman and did his part. They made it to Tiffani's house, and then stopped right in front of it. Steven and Tiffani stood face-to-face. They smiled at each other and laughed.

"Soo, I guess this means our little date is over for today?" Steven asked Tiffani. Her blush crept up on her again like before. "I suppose it is…." Tiffani answered him, seeming disappointed that they were going to part. "Soooo….?" He said. "So….." she said. Steven took the chance to lean. Lean down and kiss Tiffani's forehead. Tiffani blushed at the sudden contact. Then, he kissed her right cheek. Blushing even more. And then, his third one was close near her lips, but not full on them.

He pulled away, and they both looked at each other. It was only a few minutes, before Steven broke the silence. "Hey Tiff…." He said, still looking in her eyes. "Yea…?" Tiffani asked him. "Would it be too much trouble, if I kissed you?" Steven asked so sweetly. He was like the perfect guy. Tiffani took a second or two before answering. She shook her head almost without a care in the world.

So with that shook to her head, Steven leaned down to Tiffani's soft, pink lips and touched them with leaned into the kiss, melting away, almost falling in his arms. Steven lightly held onto Tiffani's hips, so she wouldn't fall back. It felt so good to finally see how those lips tasted and felt when they did it. Life wasn't so bad; actually, it was pretty good. But what could come between them? How will life end up with everyone?

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Hahaha, well that's your call. Yup, some jealousy is going on and love problems. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! (:<p>

Review if you want ~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Sorry this took sooo very long, I know yal have been waiting a while, but I couldn't think of ideas and I've been busy, but know I'm back! (: But, yea this ones kinda long for you so enjoy. BTW...there are real songs by real bands and NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM! Or South Park either ha, anyways... enjoy! Oh if there is a real band that I chose for the band in this story, I'm sorry if you think I stole our name, believe me, I DID NOT DO THAT! So if it bothers you, sorry (: ~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Kenny<br>Cartman  
>Craig<br>Token  
>Bella<br>Tiffani  
>Wendy<br>Blake  
>Steven<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 8

It was Tuesday, after school, at the mall. The usual non-priss group were talking with each other and hanging out.

"Hey, do you guys know about the South Park Club this Friday?" Kenny told the rest of the nons. They all turned to one another and shook their heads. What was Kenny talking about? What was going on this Friday night?

"Really? You guys don't know!" Kenny screamed out. Bella, Kylie, and Tiffani giggled at how excited Kenny got. "No Ken, what's goin' on?" Craig asked Kenny, getting annoyed by his loudness. Kenny's smile grew wide in even more excitement. "Ha, well…They're having a lot of bands and singing going on and they say it's gonna be a great time. Plus free drinks!" Kenny explained to them. Then, everyone got kind of interested in the idea.

"Yea, we should go guys" Stan said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Token and Craig did the same. "What? That sounds lame, you guys" Cartman spouted out. Kenny got mad cause Cartman complains about any idea he comes up with.

"What are you talking about Cartman? It sounds fun" Token told him. Cartman rolled his eyes. "Yea sure and how would that be possible?" Cartman said back. "Because Dumbass free drinks!" Kenny yelled out. Bella and Tiffani giggled again. "And we could hear wicked bands playing" Stan said to Cartman. "Yea that too!" Kenny said along with Stan. Stan smirked at Kenny's enthusiasm. Cartman rolled his eyes once again.

"Fine, then you don't have to come, Cartman" Craig said to Cartman. Cartman got anger at Craig's remark. Craig smirked and flipped him off. They both had a stare down, while the others were laughing.

"Well, I'm fine with it, why not? It could be a lot of fun. Let's go!" Bella said, Tiffani nodded along with her. "Okay, I'm in too" Kylie agreed with a wink. "Goddammit! Fine I'll go, but I won't enjoy it!" Cartman told them. The guys all rolled their eyes, while the girls laughed in enjoyment of the fighting.

"Stannnnn!" a voice called out to Stan. All the non-prisses heads turned to the up coming voice. "Oh God" Kylie said to herself because the voice belonged to none other than Wendy, Stan's still current girlfriend. No one in the group really liked Wendy except for Stan and also Token because him and her used to date each other back then, other than that no one.

"Hey babe" Stan told Wendy with a smile when she came up to him. She jumped up and hugged Stan. Wendy looked over Stan's shoulder and saw Kylie. Kylie got really, really annoyed whenever Wendy came close to her or Stan. She thought Wendy treated Stan like he was her bitch or something. Even though now he did for real.

The couple broke their loving hug. "You and me should talk, like, right now" Wendy told Stan, taking him by the hand and dragging him to a corner. "Yea sure what's up Wendy?" Stan asked her whenever they ended up to a nearby corner to talk. "Alright, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the South Park club this Friday night. I mean everyone is probably going to be there and I wanted to hang out with you there, if it's alright with you" Wendy explained to him.

"Oh well yea we can. I was actually going to go anyways with the guys, but we can all go together, right Wends?" Stan told Wendy. Wendy got a little surprised when she heard Stan was going to go with the guys, including Kylie, who she hated a lot. But, Wendy had to fake her way out of remembering Kylie being their and worry more about Stan being with her, Wendy.

Wendy smiled instead. "Okay, that's great so should we all meet up at around 10ish maybe?" She asked Stan. Stan nodded his head. "Yea sure, I'll meet you and your friends their babe" Stan told her. They both smiled at each other and Wendy leaned in and gave Stan a quick peck on the lips. She ran back to the direction which she came from where her priss friends Bebe and Courtney were.

Stan walked back to his non-priss friends. "Sooo….What did your girlfriend want?" Craig asked Stan as he came back to them. "Oh she was asking about the club Friday that she and her friends were going. She was wondering if I was going and I said I was" Stan explained to them. Kylie rolled her eyes. 'God, Wendy this and Wendy that. I hate it' Kylie thought to herself.

"So does that mean we're all going there together?" Token asked Stan. Stan nodded his head yes to Token's question. "Guys would it be okay if I invited someone with us?" Tiffani asked the group. Everyone looked over to Tiffani. "Yea Tiff, but who is it?" Kylie asked Tiffani.

"Umm, I was going to ask the new guy that I showed around yesterday. His name's Steven" Tiffani told them all nervous. The group looked at each other and discussed about it. "Yea okay Tiffani, he can come" Token told her. Everyone else nodded their heads, except for Craig, but he didn't care if he came or not, he still didn't trust that newbie just yet.

Tiffani's face lit up and smiled brightly. "Yay! Thanks you guys!" she yelled out in happiness. Everyone else just smiled at her. They never usually see Tiffani this happy before.

* * *

><p>While the guys started a whole new different conversation, Tiffani grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and pushed some of the buttons. She pulled up Steven's name in her contacts list. After Steven and Tiffani ended their kiss yesterday he gave her his number so they could talk to each other over the phone or text each other. Tiffani texted in the words "Hey Steven" in her textbox and hit send. She waited a couple of seconds before getting a message back. Her phone vibrated when she received the sudden message. Tiffani saw that it was Steven who answered her text. His words wrote "Hey Tiff".<p>

"Are you doing anything this Friday night?" Tiffani texted Steven back. Another couple of seconds happened and he answered. "Yea I'm going to this club to perform with my band. Why do you ask?" His text said. Tiffani got surprised. 'I never knew he was in a band' she thought to herself. Tiffani proceeded to text again. Her words wrote "Really? Is it South Park Club? Because that's where I was going to ask you to hang out". Steven texted back writing "Yea that's the place, wow, maybe we could meet up".

Tiffani smiled to herself. Bella and Kylie saw this and giggled, but Tiffani didn't notice. She texted back again saying "Yea of course we can, well I can't wait to hear you and your band". "Ha really? I never thought you'd be interested in sweaty loser bands" Steven typed back. "Well you don't seem like the one to be in a loser band like you say. I'm sure you're really good at it" She typed back. "Yea sure. Ha we'll just see and find out for ourselves okay?" Steven said back. "Yea, I guess we will" She said. "I'll talk to you later then, bye Steven" Tiffani added in her text message. "Mhm I'll talk to you later too, bye Cutie (:" Steven's last text said.

Tiffani's face went completely red seeing that he called her cute. Thankfully none of her friends saw her blush. "Okay well he's going to be there guys" Tiffani told them. They all turned to Tiffani and nodded. "He's gonna be cool right Tiffani? Not just some loser that'll annoy the hell outta us?" Cartman asked her. Craig rolled his eyes. "Shut up Fatass. Who cares what you think he's probably okay enough to hang with us non's" Craig said, standing up for Tiffani. "Y-Yea He's really cool, actually he's going to be performing Friday night too because he's one of the bands" Tiffani told them all.

Everyone got really interested now. "Awwwee…Does Tiffy have a boyfriend?" Kenny teased her. Tiffani blushed hard, she now felt really embarrassed about what Kenny said out loud to everyone. Craig got really irritated with what he said. Craig still didn't like the sound of this guy, he didn't want Tiffani to get hurt, not that he liked her or anything. Tiffani was like a sister to him, a little sister he had to protect.

"He's not my boyfriend Kenny!" Tiffani yelled back at Kenny. Kenny laughed. "Yea sure….You're so lying Tiffy" Kenny said to her. Tiffani pouted and got even more embarrassed. Who knows? The guys haven't met Steven yet either. Only Tiffani knew him the most and what he does. Who knows what could happen this Friday night.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, it was finally Friday. Girls got all slutty looking and the guys dressed like gangsters or rock stars, it was crazy. All the non-prisses and prisses were together as planned. With the non's were Stan, Kylie, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Tiffani, Token, and Bella, and with the prisses were Wendy, Bebe, Courtney, Red, Annie, Heidi, Mark, and some others that I can't figure out, but either way they were all together to hang out. Bands were already playing and the drinking looked epic. They were ready to party, well duh, you know who they are.<p>

"Let's hang at these tables" Stan told the huge group. Mainly the non's were together and some of the prisses left to hang with random people in the club. The band that was playing when they first entered ended their song and then another band started playing. Whatever, the music was awesome.

The guys just pretty much talking and drank the entire time, some of the prisses started to slur their words they were getting so drunk. All the non's laughed at each other with the group, but not Tiffani. She was wondering where her "date" was, Steven. I mean he did say he would be here and was going to be singing in his band tonight. But would he lie to her? No, that could be possible, they kissed a few days ago, there's just no way he would do that to her.

Anyways, back to the other guys, Stan, Kylie, Kenny, Token, Craig, and Bella were talking. "Hey Kylie why not tell us more about San Francisco, you know, besides getting high and all" Token said to Kylie. Of course they all wanted to know about Kylie's time in California, what she's done, who's she been with, all that shit. Well, Kylie had to think on that one.

"Umm, well what can I say, it was boring, and the high stuff I already said, so what do you guys wanna know?" Kylie asked them. They were all defiantly curious. "Hey, I've got one Ky! Who'd you do?" Kenny asked her. Everyone raised eyebrows. Like, what the hell, but really, who did Kylie date or do_ it _with?

Kylie got a little nervous with the question. She didn't really want to say it, but Kylie did it anyway. "Well, actually you're in luck this time Ken, cause I did go out with this one guy, but only him no one else" Kylie told him and the rest of her friends listening. Kenny got greedy and asked more about this _guy_. "Soooo….Did you guys do anything?" he asked her again. Kylie rolled her eyes, and then told the guys about him.

"Okay, yes I did do something with him" Kylie told Kenny. Kenny's smile grew even wider. "What kind of something?" Kenny kept asking. Well, what'd you expect? It was Kenny. Kylie smiled. "Sex Ken, sex" she finally told Kenny. As Kylie told all the guys about what her and this _guy_ had done, they whistled in liking. Stan in his mind was a little worried that Kylie, his bestest friend in the entire world, had done it with some guy that he didn't know. But he knew Kylie; he knew she could protect herself.

"Then what's this guy look like, Ky?" Craig asked her. She kept her smile on her face like before. "Well Craigy that's an easy one. You guys already have seen him" Kylie told them. They all had questionable looks on their faces like, what? "Kylie, what do you mean?" Bella asked Kylie. "Well Bell, he's that new kid in our first period, Blake Miller" she told Bella, answering her question.

All eyes went wide. "WHAT!" all of them said together, while Kylie sat there and laughed at their shocked faces. "Yea guys, that's why he and I were like looking at each other, staring at each other, him winking at me, all that shit" Kylie explained to them. "Wow Kylie, he's really hot" Bella said to her. Kylie nodded he head.

"Yea….but why's he here in South Park? Token asked Kylie. Kylie wanted to know that too. Why was Blake Miller here in South Park? And another question is did he bring his friends with him. Kylie was worried a whole lot about this situation. Instead of an answer, Kylie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea well, that Blake guy looks like big trouble to me" Stan said. Kylie just giggled, at how protective Stan was sounding. Stan blushed slightly and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Tiffani walked over and sat down at the same table the rest of her friends were. "Hey Tiffy, what's wrong?" Kenny asked Tiffani. Tiffani was still wondering where Steven was. She looked up from her lap where she was staring and met Kenny's eyes. "Oh it's nothing Kenny. I'm just wondering where Steven is, is all" Tiffani told him.

Craig rolled his beautiful blue eyes. "You know what Tiff. If he's not man enough to meet with you, like he said he would, and not show up to hang with you and us so we can meet him, well, fuck him. I still don't like the look in that guy's eyes" Craig explained to Tiffani, _trying _to make her feel better. "Yea, maybe you're right Cra-" Tiffani was about to say to Craig when the announcer for the bands showed up on the stage for an announcement.

"Okay dudes and hot babes, may I have your all's attention for the next band, that came all the way from California to play for us!" the announcer said to the people out in the club. Everyone clapped their hands because this band sounded amazing when the guy told them about them. "Alright everybody, give it up for, AERO!" the announcer yelled out again finally getting off the stage and letting the band on stage.

* * *

><p>The band AERO appeared on the stage and was getting ready to start setting up for their song. Everyone whistled and wowed at AERO, they looked so hot and amazing. But shockingly, the non's knew some of them. Because up on the stage for AERO, was none other than Blake Miller, the guy Kylie had sex with in San Francisco. And, what was even more shocking, was that Tiffani knew another member of AERO, Steven Masters, her <em>date<em>. But Tiffani had a smile on her face when she saw him, the other non's had their eyes widen, especially Kylie's.

'Why? Why here? Why now?' Kylie's thoughts were exploding with mind blowing questions. The band AERO was now ready to play. Blake was the leader singer, and sometimes Steven was too. Blake and Steven were both on guitar, while their drummer, Austin Reeves, was doing the back up music, kind of, and drums. Austin was another person that Kylie knew from San Francisco, and Steven was too, but Tiffani didn't know that.

Blake looked up from stringing his guitar ready and saw Kylie looking at him in shock. He smiled at her. He knew what his plan was, maybe to win Kylie back, but who knows besides him. Blake grabbed his singing microphone and talked through it.

"Hey South Park, yea we're from Cali, and goin' to be singing to you one of my favorite sounds I've ever made, that reminds me of a special girl. For wherever she is, I hope she hears this because I wrote it about me and her. I named it "Ocean Avenue". I hope you enjoy" Blake told the audience, and gave a quick wink to Kylie. Stan saw his and got really, really mad.

"Steven, start it off" Blake told Steven. All three played a tune that went with their song "Secret Valentine". It was kind of soothing, and romantic, like most bands are when they right a song about a girl they love. Blake was the one singing the entire song. Steven and Austin were kind of back up like I said earlier, so they were singing too. Blake started with the first verse:

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up all night…_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_We were both 18 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

_Staying up all night…_

Blake had a gorgeous voice that you could ever get out of your head. And he was so beautiful, his face, his, eyes, his body! God, it was like forget his voice, he was drop dead handsome.

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let your wave's crash down on me and take me away-e-yea-e-yea…_

By this time, Blake was still eyeing Kylie, and kept seeing that look on her face. Almost like, 'what the hell are you doing?' look. What can he say, Kylie was a beauty and he loved her with all his heart. And he wasn't lying either, he really did love Kylie, that's probably why he's hear, and he brought his gang with him, Steven and Austin.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight…_

Kylie was totally blushing and was so nervous about what was going on. She knew Blake, and how he would act, and _this_ was it!

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your wave's crash down on me and take me away-e-yea…_

Stan was seeing how much shaking Kylie was starting to do, just like in the song. He was scared of losing Kylie again to this jerk. Not like he was in love with her, he just didn't want to lose his best friend to this jerk!

_I remember the look in your eyes_

_When you told me that this was goodbye,_

_I was begging you not tonight_

_Not here, not now_

_We're looking up at the same night sky,_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_We'll be together for one more night,_

_Somewhere, somehow…_

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away-e-yea-e-yea_

Blake ended his song about Kylie and him, and Steven helped with their kind of solo at the end. Kylie felt frozen because she knew what that song was about and she knew that Blake wanted her back for good.

The band was starting another song since the crowd loved them so much. This time it was Steven's turn for a song. He's already singing this for the girl he likes, even though they just met a few days ago. Maybe it was love at first sight.

"Haha, alright, let's go guys" Blake said to his band, preparing with the next song Steven was going to sing. Now Steven started his first verse on his song, but began with telling them about it. "Alright, this song I wrote for someone special of _mine_, hoping she's still here tonight. I call this "The Great Escape" Steven said and then began his music with his and Blake's guitar and Austin's drumming.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All our belongings in shopping carts_

_Its goodbye_

_But we've got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right…_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway…_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight…_

Tiffani was surprised as to how great Steven in his band. He was wrong, Steven was not in some trashy, lame, loser band like he said before, he was amazing! Tiffani knew it all along. She felt like as if she were falling in love with Steven.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_We'll feel so alive…_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway…_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight…_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight…_

Kylie saw the way Tiffani was acting too. Then Kylie remembered what Tiffani was talking about a few days ago. 'I was going to invite the new guy, Steven' those were the words Tiffani told the group a few days ago. Kylie's eyes went wide. 'Oh no, that can't be the Steven Tiffani's been talking about this entire time' Kylie thought to herself.

"Tiffani, what was that Steven guy's full name that you were talking about?" Kylie asked Tiffani. She had to know, she just had to. Tiffani blinked, but then smiled at Kylie's question. Tiffani giggled. "His full name's Steven Masters. He up there playing right now" She told Kylie, as Kylie's eyes widened, like balloons ready to pop.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway…_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway…_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

The song ended, and Kylie was surprised by what Steven was trying to pull. Did he know that Tiffani and she were friends? Did Kylie even tell him? She doesn't remember.

"Thanks to all of you from South Park!..." Blake yelled out. He looked straight at Kylie, into her eyes. Blake smiled and continued. "And to you, Kylie" He said, surprising everyone in the club that knew Kylie Broflovski. Whispers and murmurs were going around now. Kylie just sat there guilty, afraid, and frozen.

Blake grinned even more, when stuff was going on. "It's good to see you again, babe. How ya been?" He told Kylie when Blake saw how scared she was. Kylie actually broke out of frozen stance and smiled. She got up from her seat and lifted her hand up so Blake could see it. Kylie brought her middle finger up and flipped him off, then walked away out of the club and outside in the back. Blake just smiled at her action as she left the club. He got down off the stage and followed her outside in the back.

* * *

><p>Kylie was standing outside now. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She got a pack of smokes from Craig and Kenny before she went out. Kylie put the cigarette in between her lips and breathed in. She closed her eyes and thought in her head. "Why is he here? Why the hell is he doing this to me?" She said to herself out loud.<p>

"Hey" A voice said out to Kylie. Kylie looked over and saw that it was Blake. She didn't really need this now. "What do you want Blake?" Kylie asked him, putting her cigarette back in between her lips for another smoke. Blake smiled at her and walked closer to Kylie, standing in front of her.

Before Kylie could breathe in her cigarette, Blake took it from her lips and fingers and then took his own smoke. You could say it was kind of an indirect kiss but they didn't really care. Blake blew out smoke from when he breathed in the cigarette, and it blew all over to Kylie's side so it didn't hit her face that Blake oh so loved. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since Kylie already hated Blake for what he did.

Blake smirked. "Aww, come on Ky. You can't be mad at me forever. Don't tell me you moved back here because of me?" He asked her. Kylie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Don't you think that's the problem here? I mean everything bad that's happened to me was _all_ because of _you_! Besides, I need to come back here, this is my home after all" Kylie told him. Blake was impressed she could tell him all that, even though he already figured.

"But your _real_ home is San Francisco, with me…" Blake told Kylie leaning his head closer towards Kylie's ear for a whisper as he continued. "I miss you Kylie, I really do. You remember the good times right? When we first met, we all got high, then one thing left to another, and we did 'it'. That was fun, wasn't it?" Kylie blushed when she felt Blake put his lips on her neck. "Don't you miss that? It was _fun,_ wasn't it? I've been wondering when it would happen again…maybe, sometime soon…" Blake stopped talking and started to press even more close to Kylie and rub against each other. He kissed, licked, and sucked on her neck then worked his way up to her lips.

Why was Kylie letting him have his way? She was so confused; she didn't know what was going through her mind. Then she heard a voice coming out of no where. Blake never made it all the way to Kylie's lips, when he heard someone call out too.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice said. Blake didn't know who it was, but Kylie did. It was Stan, he must have tried to find her to find out what was upsetting her, but then he sees someone having their way with her again. "Stan?" Kylie whispered. She didn't see that one coming. Blake looked at Kylie when she said Stan's name, then looked back at Stan with a smirk. Stan got mad with this smirk; he didn't like it at all!

"I asked you a question, man. What the _hell_ are you doing?" Stan asked Blake again. Blake turned to Kylie once again. "So…who's this? Is he your new man, Ky?" He asked her, Kylie looking the other way not answering his question. Stan pulled Blake back away from Kylie so he wouldn't be all over her.

"Kylie, you okay?" Stan asked her, but she didn't say a word which worried Stan. Stan grabbed Blake by his collar and as a threat. "Why the hell won't you answer me? Why were you all over her?" He asked for the last time. "We were having a discussion, is that so bad?" Blake said to him. Stan got even more annoyed by this smartass. "Well then, why were you all over her? Why were you harassing Kylie? You should know she's not like that!" Stan yelled out at Blake.

Blake laughed a little when Stan said those words. "Oh really? Kylie's not like that?Yea, sure she isn't like that at all. That's a lie man, Kylie's a new girl now, ever since she met me" Blake told Stan. He got really, really angry. The things he's telling him they had to be lies, they just had to. "Bullshit, your lying! Kylie would never do that!" Blake didn't say anymore, just smirked and laughed a whole lot at how mad Stan was getting. Stan just tried to calm down and just gave up. He let go of Blake's shirt collar to release him. "I'm warning you, stay away from Kylie, or I'll make you stay away" Stan warned him. Blake just ignored him and walked away back inside the South Park club.

Stan went back to Kylie to find out if she's _really _okay. He put a hand on her shoulder to try a comfort her. "Hey you okay, Ky?" He asked her. Kylie was still looking at the ground and but actually answered this time by nodding. Stan was really worried now. That Blake guy was such a smartass jerk the way he was acting, he must have done something wrong to Kylie.

"Why were you letting him do that Kylie? You know this is just like what happened last Friday with Craig. Letting him have his way with you, and just letting him do it!" Stan told her, he was getting mad at Kylie now which wasn't good.

Kylie looked up from the ground and at Stan in shock. "What are you talking about, "With Craig"?" Kylie asked him, she was confused. Stan got nervous. 'Does she not remember Friday night?' he though to himself. Now this was getting bad. Kylie was really drunk that night so it was possible she didn't remember.

"Uh, Kylie, you do remember don't you? You got really drunk by Craig, and you and him started kissing then I stopped you guys cause he was taking advantage of you from the beginning of it" Stan explained to her about last Friday night. Kylie got even more confused with what he was saying. She _did _ask Stan that one Saturday morning if she did anything bad and Stan lied to her.

"Stan I asked you about that and you said I just got drunk, you didn't tell me I did all that!" Kylie yelled at Stan. Stan grew guilty and tried to explain to her. "Well I didn't want this to get even worse than it was before so I didn't want to tell you. Besides, it's not as bad as the other thing" Stan just lost track at what he was saying, and then realized what he just said.

"Why? What was worse than the thing with Craig, Stan?" Kylie got really serious with this now. Stan got even more nervous and tried to lie about it but could make up one. He gave up and just told her. "Well, after I stopped Craig and he went off, I dragged you into my room to try and get an explanation about what happened and then drunk you leaned in and kissed me" Stan told her. Kylie's eyes shot open wide.

"Wh-what! I did what to you? I kissed you? Well didn't you stop me?" Kylie got scared because she kissed Stan, her best friend and she'd never think that would ever happen. Stan waved his hands. "Of course I did, I wasn't gonna take advantage of you! Well, uh, not that I would do that because you're my best friend, and I have a girlfriend and all that, but anyway I just didn't want to cause more drama for us, not that it was your fault, I mean you were drunk and you couldn't control yourself and um, uh…." Stan just started to ramble on with words with a deep red blush of embarrassment. Kylie just stood there listening to him talk with a deep red blush too. She didn't think all that happened last Friday.

Finally Stan just stopped talking and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Stan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I…" Kylie tried to apologize but Stan cut her off. "Ky, you're fine, I should be the one apologizing for not telling you before, so _I'm _sorry" Stan told Kylie. Kylie smiled and hugged Stan. "Ky-Kylie! Wh-what are you doing?" Stan felt stiff when she hugged him. Kylie looked up at Stan smiling. "I'm sorry Stan; I've just never seen you like this before. You're being so protective over me and I really appreciate it, thank you Stan" she finished with a light smile at the end.

Stan warmed up and hugged Kylie back. They stood there for a few more minutes until one of them broke the silence.

"Yea well, I'm just gonna head home, Stan" Kylie told him as they separated from their hug. Stan still had a faint blush on his face, but Kylie didn't even notice. "Uh, yea okay, Ky. I guess I'll see you later then" Stan said to her. Kylie nodded her head in agreement. Then Kylie turned around and headed home. Stan stood there in silence for a little bit, still flustered.

"God, what the hell am I doing? Thinking about Kylie like that, it's crazy" Stan said to himself. What _was _he thinking? Kylie was his best _friend_, and nothing more. She was basically like his sister or pretty much his sister that just so happened to kiss him and not know it, but that's not the point, the point is that he needed to be careful and keep her safe from that smartass jerk. Like Kylie could be that way, ha, what was Blake Miller talking about? That's crazy! But whatever, just as long as something _bad_ doesn't happen, it'll be all good for South Park. Ha, yea like that could ever happen.

Stan woke up from his train of thought and proceeded to go back in the South Park club and hang with his friends, and still worry about Kylie and hope she's okay for real. But he'll find out later soon.

* * *

><p>Other bands were playing since Blake went outside earlier, but he was still there, with Steven and Austin talking to Bella and Tiffani. The girls were giggling whenever the band boys acted funny for them. Craig, Kenny, Cartman, and Token were still siting at the table that they were at before Kylie lefted and then Stan followed after her.<p>

"Hey look, Stanny's back!" Kenny yelled out in excitement as he saw Stan had returned to their table. "Hey guys, what happened while I was gone?" Stan asked as he sat down at his seat. "Nothin' really, except the girls are giggling like little princesses over there with those douchebags" Craig told Stan as he pointed to where they were. Stan looked over and found Blake there too. "God I hate that guy" Stan mumbled to himself, but Kenny heard him. "Stan, what's up with Kylie, is she okay? I mean after _that guy_ embarrassed her like that, it's gotta be bad, right?" Kenny asked Stan. Stan didn't know if he should tell the guys what happened earlier outside. "Yea she's fine, she just went home to bed, I don't blame her though" Stan told them.

"Oh, and why's that Stan? Did something other than what you just said _all_ that happened?" Token aske Stan. Stan got nervous and started looking around the room to try and not say anything else. The resy of the guys pretty much figured he was trying to stall and not answer Token's question.

"I, uh, don't know what you guys are talking about, nothing else happened out there, really" Stan told them. The guys looked at each other and knew Stan was lying to them. "Stan, would you just spit it out! What happened out there!" Cartman told Stan cause he was getting tired of waiting for an answer. Stan got irritated at Cartman for yelling out at him. "Shut up, Fatass!" Stan said to Cartman. "Goddammit, I'm not fat, Asshole! Now just tell us what happened with the Jew!" Cartman yelled at Stan again. The other guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Stan just gave up and decided to tell them anyway. "Fine guys, I'll tell you. I found Kylie up againist the wall by that jerk over there with the girls!" Stan yelled at them this time. The guys stared in shock. "Whoa now, are you tellin' us that Blake guy was harrassing Ky, and you didn't do anything?" Kenny asked him. Stan got more irritating of the questions, especially Kenny's recent one right now. "Of course I did something! I almost beat the guy up for it!" Stan answered. "Oh well, that's good, but I'm not sure the girls should be over there with them" Kenny said to the guys.

* * *

><p>Craig looked over and saw that Steven guy all around Tiffani, not that he liked Tiffani like that, he was just worried about her is all, and Craig didn't like that. Then, all of a sudden, Steven leaned down and kissed Tiffani on her cheek and saw Tiffani just giggle and not get confused about it. This made Craig tick, so he got up from his seat and charged over to them. The guys didn't know why he stromed off towards them, but they kept an eye on him.<p>

Craig maybe towards the girls and the band guys. Bella realized him coming up. "Oh, hey Craig, what's up?" she asked him, but he didn't answer because he grabbed Steven's shoulder so that they were facing each other and then Craig punche him straight in the face. Steven fell back on the ground in slight pain. Craig just stood there and watched him. The girls both stepped back whenever Craig punched Steven.

Tiffani got really mad at the fact that Craig would do that to Steven. She liked Steven, a lot... Why would Craig do that to him out of no where? Tiffani was so confused that she yelled out at him. "Craig, what are you doing?" She asked him in anger. Craig had his hands in his pockets and just shrugged his shoulders like nothing really happened.

The guys at the table witnessed the screaming and the sound of Craig's hard punch, and ran towards it. They saw Steven on the ground, Tiffani yelling at Craig, and Craig just standing there.

Blake and Austin tried to help Steven up. When they did so, they were ready to strike back at Craig for hitting their buddy like that for no reason. But the guys stopped them by getting in front of Craig and prepared theirselves for a fight if it happened. Actually, the one fighting Craig now was Tiffani. She was really, really mad at him for hitting her 'boyfriend' or probably soon to be maybe, but anyway yea she really was.

"Craig answer me! Why did you do that!" Tiffani asked him once again, while hitting his chest to get his full attention because he was totally spaced out for some reason. 'Dammit! Why the hell is she loking up with this guy? He's nothing. He can't even handle one of my punches. She's getting so annoying. Why is she hitting me? Whatever...' Craig thought to himself. He got really annoyed this time, so he stopped Tiffani and grabbed one of her wrists and dragged her to another room that was somewhat private, leaving the whole scene to his friends.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Craig stop! Where are we going? Let go of me!" Tiffani kept yelling words out at Craig to make him stop. Tiffani was hard to drag somewhere. She wouldn't stop screaming and stop trying to stop the person dragging her, it was so annying!<p>

Finally, Craig found an empty room to talk to Tiffani in. he pushed her in and locked the door behind him. The room was kind of a closet, so it was a little cramped up, but enough room for the both of them. He made it towards Tiffani and pushed againist the wall with his hand at the side of her head. Tiffani was growing scared at Craig's actions. Why was he doing this?

"Tiff...What is your deal?" Craig asked her. Tiffani widened her eyes. "Wh-what do you mean 'what is my deal'? What _your _deal Craig? You're the one who started this whole situation. Why did you do it Craig? Why?" Tiffani kept yelling and asking more questions to him. He didn't even know why he did it. He didn't even care. While Tiffani was still going on asking obvious questions, Craig ignored everyone of them.

"Craig, why won't you answ-" Tiffani tried to finish her sentence, but was stopped by Craig's lips. Tiffani gasped at the sudden contact, and this allowed Craig's tongue to enter in. Tiffani closed her eyes and tried to get Craig off of her, but he was kind of too strong for her, so it was useless. Craig grabbed the back of Tiffani's neck to deepen the kiss even more. Tiffani made a moaning sound. She didn't know what was going on with Craig, it was all bizarre to her. She just gave in and let him kiss her again just like last time, but this time he's sober. Craig broke the kiss so they could get some breath in their system. Tiffani inhaled and exhaled deeply. Their kiss this was was so much better than the one before. Her face was completely red and she was about to faint.

Craig held on to her waist and brought Tiffani back into another kiss, this one more gentle. Tiffani closed her eyes again and kissed back. She really enjoyed this one, who knew Craig Tucker could be gentle and sweet for once? Craig broke the kiss again and looked Tiffani in the eyes, when she opened hers again. It;s a good thing Steven didn't see this, it would have broken his heart.

"W-why'd you do that?" Tiffani asked Craig when she had enough breath to talk. Craig just smirked and said "I guess cause I felt like it". Tiffani's eyes went a little wide and felt hurt. "You just felt like it? What am I one of your toys you can just drag out, play with, then through away?" she asked him. Craig had a look of shock when she got so upset. "What? No it wasn't like that, it-" Craig tried to finish, but Tiffani decided to cut in now. "It wasn't? Then what was it Craig?" she asked him. Now Craig was in real trouble. Why did he just kiss her like that. Maybe it was just anger, or maybe the heat of the moment. Either way, Tiffani felt really bad that she just let him take over, without her getting to stop it.

Craig couldn't think of what to say, he was too confused why she was reacting so easily. It's not like he _was_ using her, was it? Tiffani could see he was clueless and decided to just walk out,unlock the door, and leave him. Before she could, Craig grabbed her wrist again to stop her.

"Tiffani, wait! I'm sorry, I-" Craig got all worried now. Tiffani was actually leaving him, but she couldn't. Tiffani turned around to look at him and see what Craig had to say. Unfortunately, he could think of a real reason. Tiffani let some tears fall and shock her head in disappointment. "I can't believe you Craig. I just really can't" Tiffani told him and tugged trying to get her wrist free. Craig let go and just let her leave like she want. Tiffani walked out the door and left Craig alone in guilt. Craig got angry at himself and let it all out.

"GODDAMMIT!" Craig yelled out and kicked one of the room walls out of pure anger. He came up behind another one of he walls and slid down and hit the floor. He felt tears fall down his face. "What the hell was I thinking! Why the fuck did I do that! Fuck!" Craig cursed at himself, letting the tears fall as they please. He brought his hands to his face over his eyes. He didn't know what to do know now. He knew Tiffani hated him and probably doesn't want to talk to him ever again. His life was now without Tiffani. It was all because of tonight, of what he did. The only question is why? Why _did_ this have to happen?

* * *

><p>So, how you like? Really long I think, lolz...anyways, hope you liked it. I'll have another chapter up soon once I get the right ideas put together, but stay tuned guys, cause more drama coming your way soon (:<p>

Review if you want ~


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy! I tried to make it in as soon as I could, but it might take awhile for the next one if yal are still reading. I mean, I've got the ideas for the story all put together, I just need to even the story out so it doesn't get boring and stuff...so, ENJOY (: ~

Characters:  
>Kenny<br>Bella  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Craig<br>Token  
>Cartman<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 9

A few months have gone by now ever since the night the guys and girls went to the South Park club and all that drama started. Craig kissed Tiffani for no reason and she felt really hurt about it and then left him. Craig hated himself from now on and knowing what he did to Tiffani was completely wrong and he wishes he had a _real _reason for the kiss. Then there was the situation with Stan, Kylie, and the new guy Blake. Blake told Kylie to come back to San Francisco with him and she left him also have his way. But not enough because Stan came to the rescue and stopped Blake. Stan finally told Kylie the truth about what happened on his Friday night party months ago and apologized for it, even though she forgave him for it later. Who knows what could happen next.

Since the weeks went by everything wasn't as it was suppose to be. The problem was Craig and Tiffani because of months ago. Now Tiffani started hanging out with Steven and his friends. So after Steven and Tiffani were together and happy. Blake was still trying to find out a way to get Kylie back, which wasn't going good because of Stan. This was weird because Stan was with Wendy, not Kylie, so, it didn't make much sense. I guess just being a _really _good friend is all.

Craig tried to forget about Tiffani and let her go but that wasn't working out too well. It's not like they were in a real relationship in the first place, so what was the problem. Steven, that's the problem. He was the problem, that damn attitude and smirk of his, he's not all that great. Well whatever, it shouldn't matter to him.

The years month was around in January, just about 5 to 6 months until they non's and prisses graduate. Nobody's the same anymore….. ~  
>It was a new week of school for the South Park teens, and everything's just boring now that Tiffani's gone with Steven and the rest of the AERO band members. Craig tries to act like he's okay, but he's not. Stan is still concern about Kylie and her old relationship with Blake, after what happened at the club and stuff. And now, Kenny's got problems for himself too.<p>

It was around lunch time and all the non's were talking and hanging out, when Kenny comes back from outside on his phone. "Damn this sucks!" Kenny yelled out in complaint to his friends, but they didn't know what was going on. "What's up Ken?" Token asked him. "My parents are annoying the hell outta me!" Kenny told him. "Why?" Craig asked him this time, a little annoyed himself because of Kenny's complaining. "Well, I'm just tired of them and my brother. I need to get out and find somewhere else to be for a while, you know?" Kenny explained. That wasn't a shocker though. Kenny's parents are pretty crazy and they get drunk from time to time arguing about random things for no reason what so ever.

"Sooooo…Any takers?" Kenny asked them with a smile kind of saying 'please, oh please take me in!'. All of them raised their eyebrows. "Stan?" Kenny asked. "Umm, I don't know, man. I mean with my parents their and all" Stan told him. "Ky?" He asked Kylie this time. "No Kenny, my mom won't let me have guys over like that anymore" Kylie said to him. "But why not?" Kenny asked her with disappointed eyes. "Well, she'll think you'll try something" She told him. Kenny grinned when he heard her. Kylie hit Kenny on the head just thinking about trying something with Kylie if he stayed over.

"Well, what about you Token?" he asked him. Token shook his head. "Sorry man, I won't even be here, I'll be in California for a family reunion" Token said to him. Kenny was sad at how many of his friends are rejecting him. "Cra-" Kenny was going to ask Craig, but Craig just said no right off the back. "Jackass!" Kenny called Craig. Craig just flipped him off as a response.

"Well don't ask me cause you'll already know my answer" Cartman told Kenny with a smirk. Kenny turned toward Cartman. "That's cool, I wasn't gonna ask you in the first place" Kenny said with his own smirk. All of them laughed at the remark. "Hey! Shut the hell up!" Cartman yelled at them, but they just laughed even more.

Now Kenny is screwed. Where was he gonna stay? Who would help poor Kenny out with his problems? Then, Kenny remembered the best person for the job. Someone who couldn't possibly say no.

"Hey Bell, what about you?" Kenny turned to Bella this time and asked her. Bella got nervous being the center of attention around them. "Uhh well gosh Kenny, I don't know if my parents would let you. I mean, they're pretty strict with me and stuff, and umm…" Bella didn't know what to say. She was scared that she was gonna get Kenny and herself into trouble if doing so. "Aww come on Bell pleaseeeee? They won't even know I'm there, I promise" Kenny told Bella. Now Bella was in a tight corner with this situation.

"Well, umm, I- I uhh" Bella was starting mumble her words around. This was a real tuff decision for her. But then, Kenny gave her his special puppy dog eyes, saying "Pleaseeeee…." to her again. He was making this hard for Bella to resist.

Finally, Bella gave up. "O-okay, I'll ask my parents" Bella told Kenny. Kenny smiled with a lot of happiness inside. He jumped up and gave Bella a big hug as a huge thank you to her. Bella blushed deep when ever Kenny hugs her. He's so embarrassing like all the time. The rest of the non's were a little concerned about this situation Kenny just put Bella into, but hopefully, Kenny won't get caught.

* * *

><p>Now it's the end of the school day and time for Bella to ask her parents about Kenny staying over for a while. None of the others were outside yet, so Bella took the chance to do it. She dialed her cell phone the digits to her home number where her parents would probably be. She heard a few rings go off and still no answer. Then, Bella noticed Kenny walking towards her. She panicked when she got the answering machine. She didn't know what to do next.<p>

"Hey Bella! Oh, you're n the phone. Could that be your parents on the other line about this week?" Kenny asked when he made it up to her and saw Bella's cell phone still near her ear as if she was talking to someone on the other line, which she wasn't, but Kenny didn't know that yet. Bella hesitated on answering him. 'Oh man, what do I do? What am I gonna say to him. Help!' Bella thought to herself. Then she did the unspeakable. She nodded her head giving Kenny his answer from before.

Kenny smiled at her with relief. "Yes! Thanks Bell, I'm so happy you're doin' this for me!' Kenny told her. He gave Bella a little peck on the forehead as another thank you to her. Bella just lied to him, what is she gonna do now when her parents see a boy in their daughter's bedroom without their permission? But Bella had a plan; she knew she could do this.

Bella also gave Kenny a sweet smile like she was saying 'your welcome' to him. 'Okay that worked now what do I do?' she thought to herself again for more help. The thing to do now is just play along with the lie you just made and make it seem like nothing is going wrong.

"Huh, really? Aww yay, you guys are the best, thank you so much!" Bella said to her cell phone even though she wasn't talking to anyone on the other line. She got a bit nervous that Kenny would notice she was lying, but gladly he didn't.

"Okay, yes I see you soon, bye" Bella said to her cell phone again "ending" her phone call. She turned to Kenny with a happy smile, hoping her acting was still working.

Kenny smiled and picked up Bella in a hug. Bella got surprised and blushed deep. She could tell Kenny was happy of course. "'Kay Bell let's head to your place" Kenny told her, still having her in his arms in a hug. Bella got worried when he said that. She didn't know if her parents were gonna be home yet, I mean they didn't answer the phone so it could be anytime. Bella crossed her fingers hoping they weren't home yet while she and Kenny walked over to her house.

* * *

><p>They made it to Bella's house. Bella looked over everywhere to find her parents' cars. Bella smiled when she saw no sight of any of them, so that must mean they're still at work. "Hey, you're parents aren't home yet, are you sure it's okay for me to go in with you alone in the house?" Kenny asked Bella seeing how her parents weren't home as well. Bella looked over to Kenny and answered his question with a shy nod to the head. Kenny smiled and took Bella's hand. "Then let's get a move on it!" Kenny told her and dragged Bella by the hand, guiding her to her own house.<p>

They made it to Bella's front door and Bella got her house key out, and then unlocked the front door so that they could come inside. It had been awhile since Kenny saw the inside of Bella's house. Though he did remember how freakishly clean, neat, and organized it was. Bella's parents were really strict and wanted to have the 'perfect family' life.

Kenny and Bella went upstairs to Bella's bedroom and show where Kenny would be staying at. Bella opened her bedroom door, which showed a girly, prissy looking room. It had Hello Kitty items and teddy bears everywhere. Even though Bella was a prissy and girly she never turned out to be a Priss because I guess the other Prisses didn't know or like her. But anyway, Kenny sat his backpack full of some of his stuff that he brought with him the beginning of the school day if any of his friends let him stay with them, which Bella did. Then, Kenny sat on Bella's little baby blue bed set.

"Sooooo…..Bella what do ya wanna do?" Kenny asked her. Bella didn't really know. She was still worried that her parents would find out about Kenny, she didn't know when they were coming home.

"Uhhh, I guess we could watch TV, or talk, or maybe games" Bella told Kenny. Bella was at her bedroom door; she locked it just in case her parents got home without her knowing, and then walked over to her bed next to Kenny. Kenny scooted over more close to Bella. Bella felt his shoulder touch hers and blushed slightly. She turned her head a little to look at Kenny. He was staring right at her all curious.

"What _kind_ of games?" He asked her with a serious face like he _really_, _really_ wanted to play some. Hearing this Bella's blush grew even more. What was Kenny up to with that look on his face?

"Uh well um….there's cards, or board games, or…" Bella tried telling him but kept rambling on and got distracted by Kenny's serious look. Kenny saw how Bella was getting a little nervous and leaned a bit forward. Bella got scared and moved back, but had to keep moving back because Kenny kept leaning forward close to her, too close. Soon after, Bella was laying back on her bed, legs hanging off the end, with Kenny kind of on top of her.

Now she was defiantly red. Real red, almost like a sweet strawberry. It started to creep down on her neck and ears. She didn't know what was going on or what she did to make this happen.

Kenny's face leaned down to Bella's so they were really looking face to face. He smirked at how cute and innocent Bella looked. Bella's eyes widen and wouldn't leave his.

"Those aren't the games I was thinking about" Kenny told her with a greedy looking smile. He then moved in closer, if that was even possible, to Bella. Bella gasped in shock and closed her eyes shut tight. She didn't know what was going on since her eyes were shut so tight, but she could feel Kenny's breath over her lips. Bella knew what was coming next and she was so confused. 'Why me? I don't know why I won't stop him. What do I do?' Bella's thought were exploding in her head. Was Kenny for real?

Kenny could already see that Bella was scared and smirked at the cute little bunny beneath him. Instead of kissing Bella's lips, he moved his face up and kissed her forehead. Bella quickly opened her eyes back open in surprise. She thought Kenny was _really_ going to _kiss_ her. Kenny pulled back and looked Bella in the eye again and smiled.

"I'm just kidding" Kenny told her, giggling a little. Bella gave a nervous smile, which was actually a relief one, when she heard he was just messing with her.

"Okay, while you relax a little, why not watch a little TV?" Kenny said to her. He was right though, Bella did need to relax. Even though he didn't know about it, Kenny could tell Bella was worried and stressed about something. "O-okay" Bella said and laid more comfortably on her bed where her pillow was. Kenny moved towards Bella and laid right next to her. They both kind of cuddled together, because Bella's bed was a little small, but enough for them both to be on.

Kenny turned Bella's TV on and relaxed along with Bella. Though Bella got a little tired from all this stress. So she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on Kenny's chest, and ignored the sounds coming from the TV and dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Bella was sound asleep for a couple of hours now, and soon after Kenny joined her when he got tired of the TV. Then, all of a sudden, there was a knocking at Bella's bedroom door. The knocking woke Kenny up, but made Bella just stir a little bit, like moving in her sleep. The knocking then happened again.<p>

"Bella sweetie, are you in there?" a voice at the door said. Kenny heard it and figured it was one of Bella's parents telling her that they were home. Since it wasn't his mom at the door, Kenny decided to wake Bella up. Kenny leaned down close towards Bella's ear and whispered, "Bell wake up, someone's at the door". Bella moved a little bit, but still didn't wake up. This time Kenny nudged her.

"Bella wake up, I think your mom's at the door, go take care of it" Kenny whispered in her ear again. Now Bella finally woke up.

"What? Who's at the door?" Bella asked Kenny, rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out and wake up more. Kenny smiled a little at how cute Bella looked doing that and then answered her question. "I said, I think your mom's calling you from outside" He told her. Then Bella freezed at those words and started to freak out. Kenny raised an eyebrow and was confused at her expression.

"Bella is everything alright in there?" her mother's voice said through the door again. This made Bella worry even more. "Oh no! Oh God no!" Bella said out loud to herself. "Bell what's wro-" Kenny tried asking her but Bella stopped him. "Shhhhhh!" Bella "shhh"-ed him. "What's going on?" Kenny asked Bella, whispering this time. Now Bella was in trouble. Now she _had_ to tell Kenny the truth.

"Okay, well Kenny, I know this is going to sound _completely _unlike me at all, but hide under the bed!" Bella whispered back to him. "What?" Kenny asked back. "Just do it please! Now!" Bella commanded him right now. So in a flash Kenny went under Bella's bed, with the most help from Bella because she was in a hurry. Then, more knocking happened at the door again, but this time a lot harder.

"Isabella! What's going on in there, young lady? Come on open up" Bella's dad answered this time when he noticed Bella not answering for her mother. When Bella saw that everything in her bedroom looked like it was before, as if no boy was in there, which there actually was.

Bella found her vanity mirror and freshened herself up a bit like she didn't just wake up as much, and then unlocked, and answered the door finally. "Uh…Hey guys what's up?" Bella asked her parents as they looked concerned at her.

"Now missy, what's going on in there that made me and your mother wait so long?" Bella's father asked her. Bella got really nervous. She would always get in trouble for the strangest reasons, but if they found out about her sneaking a boy in her bedroom, well hell she's grounded big time.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, I fell asleep and didn't hear your guys at the door. I'm really sorry" Bella told her parents, which wasn't a total lie, she was asleep. Bella's parents gave each other a look as in having a little father, mother talk. They both look back at their daughter.

"Alright Bella honey, I guess we don't see anything wrong, but don't scare us like that again, okay?" Bella's mother told her. "But remember, I'll be watching you" Bella's father told her this time with a serious look. Bella nodded her head in understanding. "Yes sir. Yes ma'am" Bella said to both of them and watched as her parents walked away from her bedroom door to the living room.

Bella closed and locked her door again. She leaned on her door and sighed in relief. "Boy that was a close one" She said to herself. "Uhm, Bell. Could you help me out from under here now?" Kenny asked Bella from under the bed where he was. Bella raced over to her bed and helped Kenny.

"Okay, now could you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Kenny asked Bella. Bella finally got decided to tell Kenny the real truth behind the whole 'get under the bed' situation.

"Uhhhhmmmm…" Bella tried to kill time, figuring out the words to tell him. "Come on Bells, tell me" Kenny could tell what she was trying to do in the first place, but knew what to do if Bella didn't say anything truthful. Kenny waked forward towards Bella and kept doing so until Bella was backed up against the wall. Then, he put both his arms on each side of Bella's head so that she could get out.

"K-Kenny, is this really necessary? I mean I _was_ about to tell you and…" Bella rambled on with her words trying to stall some more, but it didn't work on Kenny at all. "Mhm sure you were. Could you tell me _now_, Isabella" Kenny said with the most serious look he's ever had. Bella blushed when she heard her first name be said by him. It was almost like her father was talking to her, but this time, her dad was _really_ hot.

"Okay, well you remember when I was _talking_ on the phone after school?" Bella asked Kenny giving up to his evil seductive ways he had to trick her into telling him. Kenny nodded to Bella's question as he did remember that happen today. "Yes, well, no one was really on the other line. I was pretending one of my parents was on the phone and agreeing that you could come over and so…." Bella finally told him. Now the nervous guilt can go away. Though, Kenny didn't like it.

"W-What? You're telling me that your parents don't even know I'm here? That's why I had to get under the bed? That's why you've been acting so weird ever since we got to your place?" Kenny said to her. Bella agreed to all of Kenny's questions as they were true.

"So, I'm screwed?" Kenny asked her one more time. Well, Bella didn't know how to answer that. It's a 50/50 chance that Kenny could get caught. Kenny was real good at getting out of bad or serious situations, like when he has one night stands, how to get rid of the girls he's already been with. And he knows how to trick people, like he did Bella before, and get the truth out of them.

"W-Well, that's not true. I mean, I hid you earlier and my parents still didn't know you were here, so you don't need to leave. I'll be sure you stay as long as we planned" Bella explained to Kenny. Kenny, still with a serious face, looked into Bella's eyes with her still trapped by him.

"Promise?" Kenny asked Bella with loving eyes. "I promise" Bella told him. Great, now Bella had even more trouble o her hands. But she didn't lie to Kenny this time; she did indeed believe that she could keep Kenny a secret from her parents.

Kenny smiled and then leaned up to kiss Bella's forehead. He _did_ believe her, he always believed Bella.

"Thank you, uhm could you release me now Kenny?" Bella asked him all innocent with her blushing. "Sure thing" Kenny told her, giggling a little, then he dropped his arms away from Bella's sides and back to his. "Soooo….I guess we can head to bed if you want and I'll sneak in some food later if we wake up" Bella told him. Kenny smiled again. "Sounds good to me" Kenny agreed with Bella's idea.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head to the bathroom and change, so I'll be right back" Bella said, as she gathered up some of her night clothes for tonight. Kenny didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. Kenny felt disappointed that he didn't get to see a naked girl in the same room, but he remembered that it was Bella and she was _way_ too innocent for that stuff. Before Bella went outside to go to the bathroom, she gave Kenny a warning. "Oh and remember, if you heard a knock at the door, it's not going to be me. I'll just walk in as if you weren't really here so that my parents won't notice anything suspicious" Bella told him, and then proceeded to go outside her bedroom.

Kenny took the opportunity to change into night time clothes himself, but boy style pretty much. He usually just took his shirt and jeans off and slept in his boxers. Bella wouldn't mind that would she? Nawww…She'd be fine with it.

* * *

><p>Bella came back to her bedroom fully dressed in her blue short sport shorts, and white undershirt tang-top. As she went through her room door, she turned and locked her door. Then she turned around to see Kenny already lazing on her bed, in his boxers. She blushed at the sight, even though she's had sleepovers with her guy friends before when they were little, but this was different, they weren't kids anymore.<p>

Kenny looked up and saw Bella at her door and smiled at how cute she looked in her little outfit. "Are you just gonna stand there princess?" Kenny asked her. Bella looked like she was spaced out, which she was really. Coming back to her senses, Bella shook her head and came back to reality. "Uh y-yea, sorry I'm coming" Bella said to him. Kenny didn't want to say anything, but what Bella just said made him wanna laugh because he of how pervious Kenny was.

Bella turned her bedroom light out and walked over to Kenny who was in her bed already. She climbed in on the right side of the bed and Kenny decided to move over and take the other side.

"Sooo…I guess, goodnight Kenny" Bella told him. Kenny nodded his head, even though it was dark and they couldn't see very well, and said "Night Bell". Bella was the first to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Kenny soon followed her and closed his eyes as well.

The two seemed too close since Bella's bed was small and all, but it was okay, Kenny _loved _to cuddle.

* * *

><p>It was now the middle of the night and Kenny was totally passed out. It was nice to sleep in peace without any yelling or arguing interrupting it. Though, Bella woke up a few minutes later. She couldn't sleep at all! I mean, there's an amazingly hot guy in <em>her<em> bed. _Her_ Bed! She actually felt really happy.

Bella never told anyone, and not even Tiffani, but she had a crush on Kenny ever since they were kids. They were kind of helpful with each other, and then they became kind of close, like really good friends.

She opened her eyes and took a peek at Kenny's sleeping face. Some of the moonlight shined through her window and made light for Bella to see. Kenny was so beautifully handsome. No wonder he gets _all_ the girls. Bella felt warm to her cheeks again and oh so desperately wanted to touch Kenny. But not in the bad way people, no, she wanted like to just like kiss or something like that.

So with that, Bella slowly and quietly reached her hand out and caressed Kenny cheek, lightly enough so that it wouldn't wake him. Kenny was just _sooo_ beautiful to her. Almost saying that she wants him all to herself, but not really, she was only thinking it. Bella leaned herself forward and came close towards Kenny's lips. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips lightly onto Kenny's. Bella stayed like that for awhile before moving her lips away from his and opening her eyes again to look at him one last time.

Bella smiled to herself. She _finally_ got to kiss Kenny McCormick! It was like her dream come true, literally. She then moved her hand away from him and cuddled up more close to Kenny. Bella set her head on his chest and was able to fall asleep just fine now.

While Bella fell deep asleep against Kenny, Kenny made a smile appear on his face.

What if Kenny woke up from Bella's touches? Or, was it just one of Kenny's _fun_ dreams? Who knows really? I'm guessing apparently Kenny.

* * *

><p>Yea, okay, I know, it's a little short but it'll get better. It was kind of hard thinking of what to do with these two and I thought why not but to sneak Kenny at Bella's place and have him sleep over for a while? Ha, I love it! (: Stay tuned for Chapter 10 ~~<p>

Review if you want ~


	10. Chapter 10

What's up guys? I know it's been like a week or so, I think, but here it is Chapter 10. I do want to apologize for my spelling and grammer in my previous chapters and hope that this chapter is a lot better reading than the others. I'm sorry if any of you couldn't have understood some of the story with my sucky grammer, lol, it's probably cause I type really fast and my laptop keyboard skips the letters and stuff...Anyways, I hope you still continue reading on and enjoy my story more. Remeber, I do not own South Park (: ~~~~~~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Craig<br>Tiffani  
>Kenny<br>Bella  
>Cartman<br>Wendy  
>Blake<p>

***I do want to put a tiny warning up before you read, I want to inform you readers that there is some slight mature parts in this chapter, but I tried my best to make it as T rated as possible. But if you guys don't really care then please, read on and enjoy the maturity (:***

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 10

A new day has come by. It was a Tuesday morning, while we join Kenny and Bella just waking up.

*Beep, beep, beep* went Bella's alarm clock. Bella woke up to the noise and opened her sky blue eyes. She could barely move. Kenny was practically all over her. They're legs were tangled up and Kenny could have mistaken her for a pillow at one time. *Beep, beep, beep*. 'Okay now that's getting annoying' Bella said in her head.

She then tried to get out of Kenny's strong wrap around. Bella stretched her arms out and luckily she broke free and untangled her legs from his. She sat herself up and turned to turn her alarm clock beeper off. "Alrighty now, time to get ready" Bella said out loud "But first lets wake up the beast" She continued.

"Hey Kenny, wake up. You're gonna make us late if you don't" Bella said to him while shaking him. Kenny mumbled something unreadable and turned his body facing Bella. He didn't wake up after that though. Bella then pouted and tried harder. "Come on Ken! We don't have time to mess around here! Wake up alrea-" She didn't finish her sentence when Kenny brought her down in a bear hug you could say. Apparently he was playing possum, teasing her like always.

"Let go! Oh, come on!" Bella told him, but Kenny wouldn't budge. Bella tried pushing him off, though he was stronger than her. Darn her and her weakness. Then a few minutes later, Kenny loosened a bit and moved his hands more around Bella's waist. Bella flustered, while Kenny smirked and giggled. Kenny moved his hands under her tang-top.

Bella gasped and turned redder in the face. Kenny then started to move his hands up and down everywhere, while wiggling his fingers. Bella's eyes went wide and then closed as she began to smile and giggled too. Bella was very ticklish.

"Hahahaha… K-Kenny-y s-stop! It tickles! Ha!" She said tearing a little as she giggled at how fun it was. "I don't think so princess! This is too good!" Kenny said and continued to play with Bella. "F-Fine then, let's see how you like it!" Bella told him, then brought her own hands up and attacked Kenny. While they were having they're little battle, a knock at the door happened. When the both of them heard it, they immediately stopped.

Another knock happened again. "Bella honey, I hope you're getting ready for school in there" Bella's mother said through the door. "U-Uh yes ma'am, I am" Bella said to her mother. With that her mother walked away from the door, not that the two teens would know that because the door was closed, but they just assumed.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Kenny asked Bella. Bella turned to Kenny. "What do you mean?" She asked him herself. "Like the whole 'getting ready' thing, how are we gonna do it with your parents out there?" Kenny asked her again. That was a good question. How were they going to accomplish this?

Bella put a finger to her chin and thought for a few minutes. Then, she had it.

"I've got it! I'll just sneak you out in the bathroom with me and sneak back in. Then, you can climb out my window and meet me outside" Bella explained her plan to him. Kenny didn't know about this. "Okay… I like the first part, but the 'going out the window' thing, how am I gonna do that when we're on the second floor?" Kenny asked her. Bella smiled for she knew the answer to that. "You can just climb onto the tree that next to my window. It has a long, think branch so you can't fall too easily" She told him.

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "There's a tree over there?" Kenny asked her. Bella nodded. "Huh, I never noticed that" Kenny told her. Kenny could be really slow sometimes. I mean, who isn't?

"Wait here a sec so I can go check outside" Bella told Kenny. "'Kay" Kenny said. Bella got up from her bed and walked over to her door. She unlocked it and looked outside in the hallway. Bella looked both ways a few times just to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing how everything was safe she signaled Kenny to come over. Kenny did so and Bella lead him and herself to Bella's bathroom. Same with her door she locked this one as well.

Bella sighed in relief. She turned to a closet that was in her bathroom which contained towels, some soaps and anything else you'd find in a bathroom. She grabbed two towels for the both of them, and then turned back to Kenny.

"Okay, do you want to take one first or should I?" Bella asked him. Kenny smiled. "You can go, lady's first right?" Kenny told her. Bella blushed slightly. Kenny was being such a gentleman lately. "O-Okay, but remember we've have to make it seem like it's only me taking a shower, so we've got to keep the water going and finish fast" Bella said. Kenny nodded his head in understanding.

Bella sat both of the towels down and turned the shower knobs to start the water. As the shower water shimmered, Bella just realized something important. She _had _to be naked for this. Blushing more at the thought, she faced Kenny and asked him, "N-Not to trouble you Kenny, b-but could you turn around for this?" Kenny smirked and did so saying, "Don't worry Bell, I'll make sure to _control_ myself".

Face growing redder, she tried to ignore what he said. Bella began to strip starting with tang-top. She wasn't wearing a bra in the beginning, so that was out of the picture. Then, she went to her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear. She set those down next to her tang-top, and then proceeded to walk in and take her shower.

The warm water felt so good in the morning. It could really wake you up. Bella ran her fingers through her hair to get it wet and put shampoo in her hair, then soon later the conditioner when the shampoo was raised out.

While Bella was in the shower, Kenny couldn't control himself after all. He kept thinking dirty thoughts. Maybe it was the heat getting to Kenny. Sure, but put warm heat and a cute girl together Kenny was in sex heaven. 'I _need_ to stop. It's Bella for Christ's sake! I _cannot _take advantage of her!' Kenny thought to himself. What was worse was the irritation going on in Kenny's crotch. Was he really getting turned on by just this? Properly, pretty much anything could turn Kenny on. He's the sex master.

Kenny closed his eyes and tried to think of happy non-sexual thoughts. But, it got complicating. He _really_ needed to take care of this. Kenny was about to take himself for a ride, when he heard Bella's voice.

Kenny jumped up and stiffened when heard. He was just about to do the unspeakable thinking about Bella, and now she was calling for him! Since he was turned around, Bella wasn't able to see him, just his back.

"Uh Kenny, c-could you hand me a towel please" Bella asked him. She had her head poking out while she held on to the shower curtain to help cover her. Kenny nodded nervously, still turned around, grabbed one of the towels from before and extended his arm to give Bella the towel. Bella took the towel and thanked Kenny for it. He just nodded his head again and tried hard enough to calm himself down.

Bella got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She put her hand on Kenny's shoulder and smiled. "Okay Kenny you can go in now" She told him. She noticed how flustered Kenny was. 'Hhm, I guess it _is_ hot in here' Bella thought to herself. But Kenny knew what the problem was.

Bella was turned around this time and sat down drying herself off a little while Kenny was in the shower.

Keeping a larger towel around her body, she went and grabbed a smaller towel from the closet to dry her hair. As Bella ruffled the smaller towel over her head back and forth, she kept having bad thoughts too. 'This is just crazy! Why am I doing this to myself? It's Kenny, her good guy friend! And now he's naked and in my shower with me on the other side!' Bella thought. 'I just hope he doesn't think I'm weird or perverted for coming up with this whole shower idea' she continued with her thoughts.

Then, Bella heard the water stop. She figured Kenny was done. "Hey Bells, could you hand me a towel?" Kenny asked her since he was done with his shower. Bella handed him the towel and then Kenny thanked her. He wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Now…How do we get out?" Kenny asked Bella with a smile. Bella smiled as well. "Don't worry, we'll just do what we did before" She told him. He gave a nod and went with her plan.

Bella unlocked the door and popped her head outside to check for her parents. As she did that, Kenny was behind her, eyeing her up and down. Bella didn't notice, but Kenny couldn't stop himself. I mean, there's a hot, wet, half naked blonde standing right in front of him, and guess what, he _can't_ do _anything_! 'Calm down man or _it_ will happen again!' Kenny said in his head. He defiantly didn't want _it_ to happen with Bella right there to see.

"Okay, let's go" Bella whispered to Kenny, saying that it was all clear and they could sneak back into Bella's bedroom. They made it back with no mistakes or parents finding out, which was good. Bella closed the door and locked it.

Alright, I guess we can get dressed now" Bella told Kenny. Kenny was already on the job. He went to his backpack that he packed full of clothes. He picked out some dark, holey looking jeans and a long-sleeved orange shirt. As he found some clean boxers to put on, Kenny forgot to turn around and saw Bella in cute little baby-blue underwear, no bra. Luckily Bella was already turned around so it was only her back he saw. Whatever, he still enjoyed it. Coming back to his senses, Kenny turned and got himself dressed.

Now with Bella, she was already in her underwear and was about to put on her matching bra. Bella had her outfit set up too. They were a bright-blue V-neck shirt, a white undershirt, and tight dark blue-jeans. When she dressed herself in said clothes, she went over to her mirror did her hair. Of course she blow dry it and brushed it out before fixing herself up. She never really needed a hair-straightener because her hair was pretty much straight itself. Bella put a few little hair clips on the left side of her hair for some sort of design. She looked completely cute and adorable. She never really wore make-up much either. Just probably a few swipes of mascara and she was good.

Back to Kenny, he was all dressed like he wanted. He just let his hair air-dry to save time. You could say just by looking at him now, Kenny looked pretty damn hot. No lie. He really did.

They both looked over at each other and amazed the other. They both even blushed a bit and looked away slightly so the other couldn't see. "Ready to go Kenny?" Bella asked him. "Yea" Kenny said with a smile. "Okay, I'll bring you some breakfast when we meet outside" Bella told him about to open her door and walk out. "'Kay, meet ya there" Kenny said.

Bella went out her bedroom door and headed down stairs to meet her parents. "Good morning sweetie" Bella's mother said to her with her morning smile. "Ah yes good morning, Bella" her father said to her too while he was reading the newspaper, drinking coffee. "Good morning" Bella told both of them, smiling.

As Bella was in the kitchen, Kenny was having a bit of a hard time getting use to this tree branch. He stepped down on the end and tried to keep his balance carefully. When he thought everything was going okay for our Kenny, he slipped. Lucky him, he grabbed hold of the tree branch as tight as he could to hang on.

"Dammit! This is just perfect!" Kenny said out loud. Then he came up with a safe plan to get down. Kenny let go of his backpack that was around his shoulder by hanging by one arm for just a little while. He let the bag drop on the ground. He didn't care, nothing serious was in there. Kenny then noticed another branch that was below him and was attached to the tree trunk lower. He put his foot on it to keep his balance and kind of jumped onto the tree and hugged it to keep hold. Kenny slowly slipped down by taking small steps going down the tree trunk. Finally he made it down just safe and sound. He was almost out of breath. That was _defiantly _a work out.

Back to Bella, Bella popped two pieces of toast in the toaster and waited patiently for them to finish. About a minute later, they were done. Bella grabbed a butter knife and buttered both pieces of toast. She put one of them in her mouth by the corner and grabbed her backpack and swung it around her shoulder. She held the other piece for Kenny whenever she made it outside.

"Bye you guys!" Bella told her parents goodbye and headed out the front door. "Goodbye dear" both of her parents said. Bella closed the front door and found Kenny outside. "Hey, did you make it out okay?" She asked Kenny. "Well it was tuff, but I made it alive, and it was sort of fun" Kenny told Bella. Bella smiled. "That's good. Oh and here you go" She said giving Kenny his breakfast. Kenny took it. "Thanks Bell" He said to her taking a bite out of the piece of toast.

"Sooooo….Shall we go off to hell?" Kenny asked her. Bella laughed a little at what he said. Well, school _was_ hell to them so, yea. "Sure, why not?" Bella said. "Because it sucks" Kenny told her. She smiled some more. "You got that right" She told him as they both began walking their way to school

* * *

><p>At South Park High, Craig was already there outside of the school, smoking as usual. He breathed in; enjoy the taste of his morning cigarette. Then, he exhaled blowing out a gray cloud. Sudden he turned his head slightly, seeing a couple hang out by a tree. The couple looked <em>too<em> familiar to him, the one he _didn't_ like at all.

The hated couple he was talking about was Tiffani and that Steven guy. God did he hate that guy. Craig could admit that he was a little jealous, but actually he's just trying to keep his friend safe from that jerk. Craig then closed his eyes and took in another taste of cigarette. When he opened his eyes back up, he practically choked on his cigarette when he saw the scene in front of him.

Craig tried to catch his breath slowly breathing in and out. He saw Steven backing Tiffani up to the tree and then lean down and started kissing her. Worse was Tiffani let him!

"Damn lucky bastard. How come she's so calm with _him_ making out with her?" Craig said to himself. Then Craig just realized. "Oh wait, those other times I _did_ force her to, sooo…..That makes sense. Whatever, I still hate that cocky jerk!" He said again out loud this time kicking the wall he was leaning on in anger. Some of the other students saw him acting weird and started laughing. Craig heard them and turned around and flipped them off with a flush on his face from embarrassment.

Then he turned back around to where Steven and Tiffani were and they were gone. "Oh, Goddammit, where'd they go?" Craig kept talking out loud not bothering with the laughing, giggling students while he moved his head left to right a few times and couldn't find them. 'Great….Oh well, I'll get them next time' He said in his head this time.

*Rrriiinnnggggg….* the school bell rang. Craig just decided to go in and start first period. That doesn't sound like Craig though, sometimes he usually skips some of his classes, but he didn't care today.

Craig was walking through the hallway kind of looking down on the ground, not paying attention really. He had his I-pod with him, so he didn't hear anyone that would annoy him.

All of a sudden he got into a crash with someone. It was probably someone who was in a hurry to get to class. When got over the slight pain of falling down, he looked up and started to say, "Hey, watch where you're-", but he paused when he saw who crashed into him. It was Tiffani.

As for Tiffani she was about to say, "Ow, uh, sorry I-", but she paused too when she saw it was Craig. He was looking at her weird like "Yes I found you, finally!" and asked Tiffani if she was okay. Tiffani nodded her head. Craig reached his hand out to help her up. She accepted it and then was pulled up by Craig.

"Hey…How ya been?" Craig asked Tiffani, letting go of her hand. "Okay….What about you?" She said to him. "Same…" He replied. There was a lot of awkward silence between the two of them. I mean, you guys _do_ remember what happened the last time these two have talked. It's been like two months since the incident and they haven't talked since, until now.

'You know….maybe I should apologize to her' Craig thought so himself. Maybe he _should_ just so he and Tiffani can be _real_ friends again and not hate each other, well Tiffani won't him anymore.

"Tiff…..Can I say something?" Craig asked her. "Uh I don't know. I mean, class is about to start and I don't wanna be late, and-", Tiffani kept making excuses just to get away. She was about to walk past him and say bye, when Craig grabbed her by the arm to stop her so she would listen.

"Would you just wait and hear what I have to say!" Craig yelled at her. Tiffani struggled a bit for him to let go, but she gave up and decided to hear him out.

Craig let go of her arm. "Okay….Listen I know you hate me and all cause I punched your 'boyfriend' and kissed you without reason, but I want to apologize for it all" Craig told her. Tiffani didn't know if she should trust him. "H-How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Tiffani asked Craig.

Craig got a little annoyed by her which made one of his eyebrows twitch. Craig closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them back up. "Look Tiff, I'm being serious with you here. I'm really sorry about what I did! Really I am! Why can't you trust me?" Craig asked her. He can't believe Tiffani didn't trust him.

"I-It's just that I'm scared that you'll do it again. I mean, I _do_ miss you and all, but I don't like that side of you at all. Sure you can be rude and mean sometimes, but what you did to me really hurt me and I don't want that to happen again" Tiffani explained to Craig. Now Craig finally understood. Tiffani did not, not trust him, she was just scared.

"Tiffani…I really _am_ sorry" He told her one last time hoping she could forgive him. "It's okay Craig, just please don't scare me like that again" She told him. Craig gave her a smile and brought her in a side hug you could say. "I promise Tiff" He said to her, still giving her a hug. Tiffani _finally_ forgave him. Yay for Craig! He and Tiffani are friends again. Though, Craig _had_ to keep his promise so he wouldn't lose Tiffani for good. Then he released her from their little side hug.

"Alright well I've gotta get to class before I'm late. I'll see you later" Tiffani said, with a flush on her face, waving her hand goodbye to Craig as she ran off to her first period class. As Tiffani ran off to class, Craig couldn't believe it. He actually did it! Craig never usually apologizes to people, well most of the time it's his parents, but any other person he just flips them off in response. So you could say Tiffani was the very first.

He then turned himself around after watching Tiffani run off and headed himself to his own first period and waited for the end of the day calmly to see Tiffani once again as friends.

* * *

><p>We're here before the bell has rung for school to start. Now it's with Kylie walking to school with her I-pod headphones in her ears. She even sang a little to what ever song she was listening to while she was walking. Since she had the headphones in she didn't heard someone following her, which someone was.<p>

Then, all of a sudden, a hand went over her mouth and dragged her somewhere behind the school. Kylie was pretty far from any other classmates or students to see her being kidnapped. Kylie's voice muffled and screamed a bit trying to call for help but it was useless. As she was being dragged to the back of the school, she wondered to herself why the _hell_ is this guy pulling her to the back of the school? Why not just take her to your place or van or an alley or whatever?

When Kylie and the mystery kidnapper made it to the back of the school, the kidnapper pushed her against a wall and held on Kylie's shoulder to keep from running. Kylie grunted in pain about how hard he pushed her. It really hurt…..That jerk!

Kylie looked over to see who this loser and give him a piece of her mind, her eyes widened. It wasn't any random kidnapper, but it _was_ Blake Miller. What the hell is his problem?

Kylie loosened her widened eyes and show pure anger on her face. Blake had a greedy smirk on his face. Kylie didn't like it.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kylie asked him. Blake still kept that smirk on his face. "I just thought you and me could have a little fun until the first three classes are over" Blake told her. Kylie couldn't believe this guy. He's completely obsessed with her. Well, Kylie already knew that because she _knows_ this guy, and I mean _knows_ him.

"Oh really now…So it's either leave you and go off to class or stay here with you and be harassed to death by some perverted loser who's completely obsessed with me. Hhm let me think…..Leave you" Kylie said to Blake with her own smirk, but his didn't change. It seems like he already had a plan for this. "You know, I knew you'd say that, but I also know that you really want _it _with me. I know you miss this and I plan to give it to you" Blake explained to Kylie. This made Kylie really annoyed and anger with him more. How could he say that? He's making Kylie sound like she's some slut or something.

"You _know_ exactly that I'm not like that anymore, Blake. So you can just play with yourself or go find some desperate girl who actually _likes_ you" Kylie told him off. Blake really laughed a little hearing this. He wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Kylie.

With that, Blake leaned his face towards Kylie's ear, while he put his hand up her shirt. Kylie gasped and blushed when he made his move, and tried to stop him by pushing on his chest. But it was useless; Blake was a little stronger than she was.

"You should really stop lying to yourself and face the fact that you can't stop loving me, Kylie" Blake stated to her. "You need to forget about that Stan Marsh guy and come back to me. I am the only person who can love you right and not him. Besides, he's got that flat chick, he doesn't even _need _you" he continued. A shiver ran down Kylie's back when she heard Blake's voice. It _was_ one of his best features.

Then Blake leaned his knee in between Kylie's legs to help as his hand traveled more up her shirt. Kylie made a moan sound when Blake made it to her chest. Kylie _couldn't_ let _him_ win this. She had to calm herself and try not to make anymore noise, so she tried clamping her mouth shut. It was too late though because when Blake's hand was on her chest he squeezed one of her breasts. This made Kylie make such a weird noise that amused Blake oh so much that his smirk grew wider.

"See? You miss this" he said as he then bit down on her ear lope. Kylie gasped this time. She was so red in the face she couldn't even believe it. How is this guy doing it?

_He_ moved down to her neck and started to bite down hard enough that it drew blood. Those two were such a weird couple in San Francisco, that they showed affections real rough. Blake lapped up the shown blood and then sucked on her neck. Kylie moaned a lot. Can you believe _these two_ were together?

Blake made a few more sucks anywhere around her neck and brought his head up to see the look on his favorite _toy's_ face.

Kylie's eyes were barely open and her face was so red like a strawberry almost. Though she still had a look of anger on her face, but Blake could tell she was enjoying it dues to all the moaning happening.

Blake licked his lips and smirked some more at how much fun he was having. He bent down and licked Kylie's lips just to toy with her. "I-I hate you" Kylie told him. Blake smirked. "And I love you" he said to her sarcastically. Then he brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Blake passionate? Yea right, like that could be true.

Kylie closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. Blake took his hand from Kylie's shirt and set both of his arms around her waist. Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. Yup, she gave in alright. Blake really knew how to trick someone into doing something he wanted.

* * *

><p>Sometime in between the first three classes, Stan was wondering where Kylie was. Kylie is never usually later for any classes or absent unless she was sick or something, but Kylie was completely fine yesterday. What could have happened?<p>

Wendy was in a few of Stan's classes which was perfect for her because they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But what she didn't know was that he was worrying about Kylie. Of all people, why _her?_ Wendy despised her so much you couldn't even explain it. The same thing was with Kylie. She hated Wendy's guts.

Wendy looks over at Stan and could tell he was probably thinking of _her._ 'Damn that Kylie Broflovski! Why was _she_ so much more special to Stan and not me?' Wendy thought to herself. She needed to boost her plan up on the lie about Kylie being in love with Stan. Wendy didn't know if Stan really still believed her or not, or that he asked Kylie about it, but she really needed _more_ detail to it.

"Stan, what's wrong?" She asked Stan since he was pretty much spaced out. Stan looked over to Wendy. "Oh it's nothin'. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm just scared about Kylie" Stan told her. In her head, Wendy was going in a rage, like she had a little mini Hell in her head with flames going off everywhere. But Wendy decided to keep her cool and act calm about it.

"No, no, do go on. What about Kylie?" Wendy asked Stan. She _really_ wanted to _know._

"Well, I don't know, like she's never usually late and she's usually here everyday unless sick or something like that, but she was completely okay yesterday and it just worries me a lot cause she's my best friend and all. So, could you not take it the wrong way about me and Kylie?" Stan explained to his girlfriend in a type of worried-like voice. Wendy nodded her head as she pretended to care.

"Don't you worry Stan; I'm sure Kylie's fine. Who knows, maybe she _is _sick or maybe she had to do something important today with her parents" She told Stan to try and calm him down of his worried self. "Yea, yea maybe you're right. Thanks babe" Stan said. It sort of helped him, but he was still scared if Kylie got abducted or something.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and still no Kylie. Stan was mopping the entire time. All the guys were creped out.<p>

"Dude, you look terrible, what's up?" Kenny asked him. Stan didn't answer. "Oh great, now he's lost" Kenny said. "Hey guys what if it's about Kylie?" Bella asked the group. The non's started to wonder. Stan jolted his head up in embarrassment with a fluster on his face. "No it's not like that! I mean yea it is about Kylie b-but I don't like Kylie like that you guys know that! A-And I'm just worried cause you know what if she got taken away or something? That's what's up!" Stan explained to them.

"Okay, okay calm down Marsh. Kylie can take care of herself; after all she's a big girl. I'm sure if she _did_ get into some trouble, then she'd take care it on her own" Craig told Stan. "Yea Tucker, but what if she couldn't do it this time?" Stan said back. Craig's eyebrow twitched. "Goddammit, would you stop worrying about this shit for once? It's really annoying!" Craig yelled out in irritation. "No I will not stop because Kylie's-", Stan was about to tell Craig off when a body emerged from in front of both Stan and Craig. Both the boys turned their attention towards the body. "Right there…" Stan continued the rest of his sentence but differently.

It was Kylie who appeared before them. "Just what the hell are you guys fighting about this time?" She asked them. Stan and Craig backed off each other and said, "N-Nothing…" at the same time. Kylie smirked and sat next to them to join her non-priss group.

"So where you been, Jew? You're awfully late today, but then again you _are_ a damn Jew, you were probably doing something _greedy_" Cartman said to Kylie with his Jew hating smile. Kylie tensed a little. 'Damnit, there's no way they can know about this. There's just _no_ way' Kylie thought in her head.

Kylie coughed when coming back to her senses. "Actually Cartman, I just had to do something for my parents today, so they held me back for a few hours so I could help them out" Kylie replied to him. "Ha, whatever Kylie, you know I'm telling the truth" Cartman said back. Kylie looked up at Cartman. "Oh yea, you're absolutely right Cartman. You are _defiantly_ telling the truth about me for once. Haha, yea right" Kylie told him sarcastically with her arms crossed.

The other guys laughed at Cartman's defeat. "S-Screw you guys! I hate you guys!" Cartman screamed out.

As they were laughing, Stan's eyes glanced over at Kylie. Then he noticed something big and red on her neck, it looked almost bruised. 'What the hell?' Stan thought to himself. Even though Kylie's hair was long and hid pretty much all of her neck area, Stan could still seek out what was on it whenever Kylie moved her neck.

Stan put a hand on Kylie's shoulder. Kylie turned her head to him in surprise. "Uh Stan, what's wrong?" She asked him. "What happened to you?" Stan asked Kylie. Kylie got confused. "W-What do you mean?" She asked. Stan got slightly mad at her. He knew she was lying to him. "What do you think I mean Kylie? I'm talking about what's on your neck, what the hell happened to you?" Stan asked her again real serious.

Kylie's eyes shot wide. 'Oh damnit, I knew I should have hid this thing better!' Kylie said in her head. "N-Nothing happened to me Stan" Kylie told him. "You're lying Ky, I know! The proof is right here" Stan said and moved some of Kylie's hair out of the way that revealed a hickey on Kylie's neck. Kylie got all flustered in pure embarrassment. All the other guys were watching, enjoying the scene in front of them.

"Explain Kylie" Stan said to her. Kylie got really mad and she new she couldn't tell Stan about her and Blake, about what they did earlier this morning. "I told you _nothing_ happened! I'm here in one piece aren't I?" Kylie said. "What do you mean nothing happened? Then how'd you get this hickey?" He asked her. Great now Kylie had to make up a good enough excuse for Blake's doing. "It's not even a hickey Stan! I probably slept on my neck wrong last night and ended up with a red mark, that's all" She explained to him. "I don't believe you Kylie; you need to tell me the truth now!" Stan yelled at her. Kylie didn't reply. She couldn't really think of what to say next.

"Come on! Who did this?" Stan kept asking her. Nothing was replied again. Stan got even madder at Kylie for lying to his face like this. Then he thought of the most possible person who could have done this to her. "Was it Blake? Did _he_ do this to you?" He asked. Kylie's eyes went wide again.

"He did, didn't he? I'm going over there and kicking his ass right n-", Stan was about to stand up and go find Blake until Kylie grabbed him and stopped him. Stan looked back at Kylie.

"Blake didn't do _anything_ to me. Stop blaming him for stuff that just suddenly happens to me, Stan. It's really none of your business what happens to me. It's _my_ life and I can handle it _myself_, okay?" Kylie finally told Stan off, looking him in the eye. Stan's eyes went wide now and so did the others at the table. Stan tried his best to calm himself down. Soon enough he settled down and sat back down in his seat. "Fine…..I understand" Stan said to her.

Kylie didn't say anything, it was way too awkward. The two fell silent pretty much the entire lunch time and random conversations were going on with the other non's at the table.

* * *

><p>Now with the Prisses, they were outside eating lunch outside. There were some outdoor tables that you could sit and hang out at. As they were having their little conversations, a few tables down was where Blake, Steven, Austin, and Tiffani were hanging out.<p>

Courtney and Bebe were talking about something while Wendy looked over at Blake's table. She noticed the many marks on his neck as if he just had sex or something like that. "Wendy what are you looking at?" Bebe asked her best friend. Wendy came back to her senses and looked over towards Bebe.

"Oh I was looking over at those guys with Tiffani Tweak over there. Hey where have we seen that guy before?" Wendy asked Bebe and Courtney as she pointed at Blake. "Weren't those guys at the club a few months ago?" Bebe asked. "Yea, they're in a band and that guy with the dark hair was like _really_ interested in Kylie" Courtney told them.

Wendy's eyes went wide slightly. "That guy was interested in Kylie? Kylie Broflovski?" Wendy asked Courtney. Courtney nodded her head answering her. Wendy formed a smile on her face. She was coming up with an amazing plan.

"Girls, I'll be right back, I need to talk to someone" Wendy told them as she got up from her seat and walked over towards Blake and the others. Wendy made it and walked up next to Blake. Blake looked up and saw her next to him.

"Uhh…Can I help you?" He asked Wendy. Wendy smiled and nodded her head. "Oh yes you may. Can we talk for a moment over there?" Wendy asked him. Blake smiled back. "Listen hun, I'm not interested so why don't you just-", Blake tried to say, but Wendy interrupted him. "Oh it's nothing like that, it's something different" she told him. Blake smirked. "Okay then…Guys, I'll be back" Blake said and walked with Wendy somewhere private so that they could talk.

"Who the hell was that?" Austin asked. "That's Wendy Testaburger. She's Stan Marsh's boyfriend" Tiffani answered him. "Really, that Marsh guy's with that flat chick? We thought he was with Kylie" Steven said. Tiffani shook her head. "Hhm…Wonder what she's up to" Steven said.

Back to Blake and Wendy, they were somewhere like at the side of the school. "Soo…What's this all about?" Blake asked Wendy. "You're the guy who embarrassed Kylie at the South Park club a few months ago, right?" Wendy asked him. He smirked and nodded his head in response. "Well, are you interested her or something because I think you are" Wendy asked again. "And if I am?" Blake asked her.

Wendy smiled sweetly, but with greed. "I have a favor, or a deal you could say" She said. "And that deal would be?" Blake asked. "Well I was wondering if you could get rid of Kylie Broflovski for me, could you do that for me?" Wendy told him. Blake's smirk grew wide. "Of course, but what for, do you hate Kylie or something?" He asked. "Yes, I most certainly do hate her. She's been nothing but trouble for me. She's been stealing _my_ boyfriend and keeping him all for herself, I'm just sick of it and I want her gone!" Wendy explained to Blake.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked. "His name is Stan Marsh" Wendy told him. Blake started to laugh a little. He couldn't believe this, that Stan Marsh was this chick's boyfriend. "What? What's so funny about it?" Wendy asked him with a blush on her face. "Nothin', it's just that that Marsh guy is on my ass right now because of my girl" Blake told Wendy.

"Are you serious? He's actually protecting her from you? This is absurd! He's going to be with _her_ more and not me, his girlfriend!" Wendy yelled out in her own anger against her boyfriend, Stan. Blake just laughed some more hearing this.

"Hey, don't worry, uhh….." Blake didn't know her at all. "Wendy, Wendy Testaburger" She gave him her name when she calmed herself down from all the anger built up in her. "Right Wendy…Don't worry, I've already started getting Ky back, so she's gonna give in sometime and face the fact that she should come back _home_ with me and my boys to Cali" Blake explained to Wendy. Wendy got really happy now. "Really, that's great! So then, we have a deal?" Wendy asked Blake extending her hand out towards Blake for a shake on their deal. Blake smirked even more. "Sure, why not" Blake told her and connected his hand with Wendy's and they both shook on their deal.

"This is wonderful, thank you, umm…." Wendy didn't know his name either. "Blake, Blake Miller" He told her, and then the two disconnected their hands and walked away back to their own tables.

"Yo Blake, what was that all about man?" Austin asked him. Blake sat back down in his seat from before. "Well boys, I've got a fun game coming up soon with my _toy_ and it's gonna be really interesting" Blake told them smirking. The boys knew what that meant.

Now at Wendy's table. "Wendy you're back, where'd you go?" Courtney asked her. "Well ladies, let's just say that Kylie _won't_ be a very big problem for me anymore. I have this situation figured out _perfectly_" Wendy told them with a greedy looking smile.

Wendy didn't notice it, but Courtney was a little scared about Kylie now that Wendy said that. What has Wendy come up with this time? Courtney didn't want Kylie to get hurt because she still loved Kylie and missed her because they were still okay friends for now. She didn't know weather to tell Kylie what's going on, or keep her mouth shut and just pretend as if nothing's going on. Who knows?

* * *

><p>Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll be sure to work on future chapers. Oh and I've been thinking of making a oneshot like, I guess later after this story. So, I guess if you like my writing you can stay tune for my later story. You know, after this one...Soooo laters (: ~~~~~<p>

Review if you want ~~


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~~~ What's up guys? Here's Chapter 11! Hope you like. I was like up all night writing this, about 1:00-3:30 in the morning! No lie. So hope you enjoy this long, long story. Honestly, I'm not sure how long this story is going to last, but don't worry I am going to finish it all, I promise you that...Anyways, I'll let you go and read now...So, byee (: ~~~ BTW, I don't own South Park -

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Kenny<br>Bella

***Again, Warning everybody! More maturity on here, but you probably don't care about that at all if you love the idea, lol, sooo enjoy!***

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 11

About three days later you could say, it was Saturday morning. Stan was just getting up. He didn't have football practice today, so he was free all day to laze around. Stan was lying in his bed just looking up at his ceiling. He didn't know what to do today. His weekends were usually boring now that he got older and stuff; he needed friends to entertain him.

"Ah what to do, what to do" Stan said to himself out loud. He reached for his cell phone and looked through his contact list. He was looking for someone to hang out with on this boring day, but no one seemed interested or was busy to do it. Then all of a sudden, his phone went off. It scared the hell out of him, he didn't see it coming. His phone viewed the name Kylie and her text saying "Hey, what are you doing today, wanna hang out?"

Stan's face formed a smile. He always loved hanging out with Kylie, she was a good time. Stan replied to her text message saying, "Sure why not, I'm not doing anything"

His phone vibrated and it was a reply from Kylie. It said, "Cool, meet me by my place and we'll go somewhere. See you there"

Stan replied with "Okay, see you then". Stan took this time to get ready. He took a shower, dried off his hair, and got dresses. It took him about maybe 15-30 minutes. He wore some dark jeans, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, and a black beanie. He headed out the door and off to Kylie's place.

He made it to Kylie's house and knocked on her front door. Someone from inside heard the knocking and proceeded to answer the door. The door opened and Stan saw that is was Kylie's little brother, Ike. Ike was still a little kid. He was now about 11 years old and in 8th grade because he was some kind of genius.

"Uh….Hey little man, what's up?" Stan said to Ike. Ike got annoyed by the 'little man' name. "Oh it's you…..I _guess_ you can come in. Kylie's almost ready, so she'll be down soon" Ike told him, letting Stan come in. Ike was such a smartass, most of the time. Stan walked in through the front door and came into the Broflovski's home.

Stan just stood in one place with his hands in his pockets. "Kylie! You're boyfriend's here!" Ike yelled out loud enough so his sister could here him. "Shut up Ike! He's _not_ my boyfriend, you little twerp!" Kylie's voice spoke out. She was still getting ready in her room. "Yea, yea whatever" Ike said and sat down on the couch that was in the living room, and then continued watching TV like before.

"Ike, you be nice to your sister now" A voice said from inside the kitchen, but came out seeing who came in. It was Kylie's mother. A happy smile glowed in her face "Oh Stanley it's you. Why, you've grown up so much since I last saw you, how are you?" Kylie's mother said to Stan. Stan blushed slightly and put his hand and rubbed his neck. "I'm doing well, Mrs. Broflovski, what about you?" Stan said to her. "I'm doing fine thank you. Why don't you take a seat while Kylie's getting ready" She told him. Stan nodded his head a sat next to Ike.

"Sooooo…You're going out with Kylie now? What happened to that Wendy chick?" Ike asked him. "I'm still with Wendy, Ike" Stan told him. "So then you're going out with both of them?" He asked Stan. Stan got annoyed with him. Well, that _was_ Ike's job after all. "I'm not with Kylie. Me and her are just hanging out today" Stan said. "Sure, just 'hanging out' huh? I don't believe you, pretty boy. I say that's just an excuse to try and get with my sister today" Ike said to Stan all smart and stuff.

"N-No, no, it's not like that I-", Stan tried to tell him, but Ike interrupted him. "Listen Marsh, if anything goes wrong and you hurt Kylie, you _might_ just get your ass kicked by a kid, got it?" Ike explained to Stan. Stan couldn't believe how protective Ike was towards his big sister. Stan smiled slightly at him. "Okay little man, you have my word. I'll make sure not to hurt Kylie in _any_ way" Stan told him while he reached his arm out and ruffled Ike's hair. Ike was angered of course. Stan was making him feel like a child.

"You better" Ike said to him and gave his attention back to his TV watching. Stan brought his hand back and waited patiently for Kylie to come down.

Kylie's mother noticed how long it was taking her daughter to get ready and making poor Stan wait this long. "Kylie bubbie, hurry up and come down" She said out to Kylie who was in her room. "Okay, I'm almost done mom" Kylie said to her mother. "Oh that girl, I swear" Kylie's mother said to herself.

The boys heard steps coming down the stairs and it was Kylie finally ready. Both the boys looked up from the TV and looked at Kylie. Stan's eyes kind of widened a little seeing her. She was wearing tight dark-blue jeans which had some holes in some random places, and wore an orange tang-top, with a green jacket over it. Kylie looked really…cute. 'Whoa man' Stan thought to himself. He had never seen Kylie this cute looking before. Stan obviously had to be careful and keep his flush down because who knows, they might just run into Wendy. So they had to make it look _just_ like they were friends.

"So kiddo, now what were you saying earlier about my 'boyfriend'?" Kylie asked him in an angry tone. Ike smiled sarcastically. "Oh nothing dear sister of mine" Ike told Kylie with puppy-dog eyes while batting his eyelashes all innocently like he didn't know what she was talking about. Kylie rolled her eyes because she knew he was lying, but she didn't really care.

"Come on Stan let's get going" Kylie said to him. Stan woke up from his thoughts and got up from the couch. They said their goodbyes and headed out Kylie's front door.

"So what are we doing?" Stan asked Kylie as they walked next to each other. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Kylie asked him. Stan stopped walking and surprised Kylie. "You don't know what we're doing?" Stan asked her. Kylie turned around towards Stan. "No, I thought you'd make up something to do" Kylie told him.

Stan settled down. "Oh, well I don't know" Stan said. They both thought for a few minutes thinking of what they could do today on their hang out day. "What about a movie, or something?" Kylie suggested. Stan nodded his head in agreement. "Okay that sounds good, let's go" Stan said. Kylie and Stan then walked to the movies and saw a random movie that was playing.

* * *

><p>Kenny and Bella were hanging out on this Saturday afternoon in Bella's bedroom. Bella's parents still didn't know that Kenny was actually there in Bella's room, but the teens made it to a week of not being noticed.<p>

"Hey Bell, what's this?" Kenny asked her. He found some kind of huge note pad that was sitting on Bella's desk under some books and other papers. Bella looked over to see what Kenny had found and her eyes almost blew up. Kenny blinked a few times trying to figure out what's wrong with Bella. Kenny leaned a bit and waved his hand in front a Bella seeing if she was still with him down here on Earth.

"I-I-I….I-It's nothing just….could you give it to me?" Bella asked him with a slight blush. Kenny leaned back to where he was sitting and smiled. "Why's that Bell? Is this something secretive?" Kenny teased with Bella. Bella's blush went redder. "N-No…" Bella answered him. Kenny raised an eyebrow still wearing a teasing smile on his face. "Is it something that you don't want _me_ to know about?" he asked again. Bella started to squirm and moved her eyes everywhere making it seem that she didn't know what Kenny was talking about.

"M-Maybe…" Bella answered him again, not looking him in the eye. Kenny smirked this time. "So….Then it _is_ a secret" Kenny said. Bella is all nervous now; she didn't know what to make Kenny forget about this mysterious note pad.

"Well…Then I hope you don't mind that I take a look at what you're hiding from me" Kenny told her still smirking, about to open the huge note pad. Bella's head jolted up in shock. "N-No wait, Kenny don't!" Bella said to him as she moved forward really fast, and reached out trying to get Kenny to not look at her note pad. Kenny of course played with Bella and kept moving Bella's note pad around and raised it above them so Bella couldn't get to it. Since Kenny was taller then Bella, he had the advantage because it was hard for Bella to get to her note pad.

"Come on Kenny, stop it! Give it to me! I don't want you to see it!" Bella told Kenny, still trying to get her note pad back. Kenny started to giggle a little. "No princess, let me see it. Why won't you let me see it?" Kenny asked her.

"B-Because it's private, I don't let anyone see it! Please just give me my note Kenny, please!" Bella yelled at him. Kenny was kind of losing his balance from moving all around, and then Bella got serious and tackled him.

Bella was now on top of Kenny to get her pad back, but it was too late. As Kenny fell back, he had opened Bella's note pad to look through it and paused. There was no smirk, no smile, no laugh or giggle just…. Well he was pretty much gone. Bella felt embarrassed and just sat there on Kenny and waited for him to speak. That is, if he could talk to her.

"Wow…." Kenny whispered softly to himself. What he saw in Bella's pad was simply amazing to him. In the huge note pad, Kenny had seen _really_ amazing art. He didn't know Bella could be this artistic. Kenny flipped through each page and saw more great drawings that Bella drew.

Kenny looked up at Bella who was still on top of him, looking the other way in embarrassment. Bella thought that Kenny was going to laugh at her or something.

"Bella…You're just amazing!" Kenny told her in excitement. Bella looked down at Kenny in surprise with a blush still on her face. "H-Huh?" Bella asked him. Bella was so confused.

"Well I don't know what you would hide this from everybody. I mean, these are just…..Wow!" Kenny told Bella with a huge smile. Bella blinked, and soon a smile formed on her face too, but not as big as Kenny's was. "T-Thanks….." Bella said to him. Kenny moved up a bit and moved a hand to ruffle Bella's hair a little.

"You're welcome. Hey, since you're so good at this, can I make it a challenge for you?" Kenny asked Bella. Bella nodded her head and said, "S-Sure, but what kind of challenge?" Bella asked him back. With a smile still formed on his face, Kenny told her. "Well, why don't you draw me? I mean, if _you_ were the one to draw I would defiantly love it. Besides, I have seen what you can accomplish and I really want you to do it. Please?" Kenny explained to Bella with an excited attitude.

Bella by this time was so flustered and happy that Kenny was being like this. He was so excited and impressed by what he saw done by Bella.

"Ohh….I don't know Kenny….What if it turns out wrong and then you hate it?" Bella asked him in worry. Kenny smirked at Bella and put his hand under her chin, then tilted it up so that they were looking each other straight in the eye. "Bella…I'm sure you'll do great. After what I've just seen, you're perfect" Kenny told her. He was being _totally_ serious.

She blushed deep, deep red. Seconds later, she nodded her head and said, "Okay, I'll do it". Kenny was about to explode from all this happiness. "Yes! Let's do it right now!" Kenny said and sat Bella's note pad down and brought himself up to hold Bella's shoulders, and kind of lift her up so he could get up.

Kenny then handed Bella her drawing pad you could call it now. Bella gathered any type of pencil, sharpie, or color tool that she would use to do her art work. Kenny and Bella were kind of facing each other, though Kenny looked away to make a pose and made it look like he was watching something up in the sky and was outside on the ground.

Bella thought it was a great pose because she's never done anything like this before. She always drew something that made her happy, and actually, this was it. Bella made herself comfortable, and then began.

* * *

><p>Stan and Kylie were already in the movie theater and the movie was pretty much almost over. It felt like a quick two hours. The movie was kind of boring and before they knew it they both kind of drifted off. Though, Stan was the first to notice that the movie was over.<p>

Stan blinked a few times trying to wake himself up. He felt some kind of weight on his right shoulder. As he turned to see what it was he saw that it was Kylie. A flush formed on his face. 'She must have fallen asleep. Who could blame her, the movie was boring. _I_ even fell asleep' Stan thought in his head as he stared at Kylie's sleeping face. She looked so cute and…..Wanting.

Stan shook his head. 'Damnit when did she become so cute? I mean she was attractive and all, but now she's so beautiful and…..Shit why am I thinking this?' Stan's head was about to explode with all this. He decided to wake Kylie up now by moving his shoulder a bit and shaking her lightly.

"Hey, Kylie….Wake up the movie's over" Stan whispered to her. She moved a little bit and asked,"What? What's over?". Stan smirked. "The movie, Ky…Now wake up" Stan told her again and pinched her cheek to help.

Well, that pinch defiantly woke her up. As Kylie woke up she put a hand on her pinched cheek and rubbed it. "Oww….That hurt!" Kylie told him. Stan started laughing in response. "Haha, well it helped me wake you up" Stan said to her, still laughing. Kylie pouted slightly and then just laughed along with him.

"Alright, let's get going" He told Kylie and then she nodded in agreement. They both got up and headed out the theater. Now outside of the theater, they started walking in a random path and talked a little.

"Okay so…Now what?" Kylie asked Stan as they continued to walk. By this time, it was about maybe 5 or 6 o'clock.

"Uhh, I don't know. You wanna hang at my place or something?" Stan suggested. Kylie smiled at him. "Sure, I mean, I haven't seen your parents in like forever" she said. Stan smiled back. "Ha, okay. Well, I guess it's off to my house we go" he said as they went towards the direction to Stan's house.

They were now walking up the drive way of Stan's house. Since it was his house, Stan just walked through and guided Kylie with him through the front of the Marsh residence.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back" Stan yelled out, waiting to see who would have answered. "Ah Stan you're back, and you brought a friend?" Stan's mom asked her son. "Yea, we're just hanging out. Is that okay?" Stan asked his mother. "Oh yes, of course she can. But don't mind me asking but, who is this?" She asked him, but then it hit her. "Now Stanley, you aren't cheating on Wendy are you, young man?" she asked him again.

Stan flushed in embarrassment. "M-Mom no I'm not. It's Kylie!" Stan exclaimed to her. Stan's mother's eyes went wide. "Really, this is Kylie? My God I didn't recognize her. She looks so beautiful and grown up" she said.

Kylie kind of blushed in embarrassment too hearing this, but she smiled and played along like Stan was.

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh" Kylie thanked Stan's mother, hoping that she'd end this conversation. "You're welcome honey. By the way Stan, we're having dinner in about half an hour. So, Kylie can stay for dinner if she wants and if not that's fine too. Okay?" His mother told him. "Okay Mom, see you then" Stan said and headed upstairs with Kylie behind him.

"Oh that boy…" Stan's mother said to herself and then headed back into the kitchen to started dinner.

* * *

><p>Bella was hard at work making her portrait of Kenny. Kenny….The guy she was practically <em>in love<em> with. She was flushing the entire time basically. When ever Bella glanced at Kenny then back at her sketch pad, she could notice Kenny's eyes watch her and her red face. He could tell that she was nervous, but he knew his little Bella could do it.

"Bell….No need to act all nervous" Kenny told her in a smirk. Bella's body tensed up a little, and then started to pout and keep her eyes on her pad. "W-What are you talking about? I'm not nervous!" She said to him just continuing to draw. Kenny just remanded the smirk on his face and giggled at the pouting scene.

"H-Hey, don't move! I might mess up!" Bella shouted out to him while he was giggling. He eventually controlled himself and tried to remain still. Bella gave a slight smile and continued her work.

What she didn't know is while Bella was sketching what she memorized from seeing, that Kenny was watching her, working. He knew it would be a hard job to make, but he believed Bella.

Bella wasn't looking up very much like she was earlier. She must have had a great idea of it or something. She was _really_ focusing on her drawing.

Since they were at least just a foot and a half, maybe two, he moved slowly closer towards her, softly enough so Bella wouldn't notice. Kenny could admit that Bella _was_ really cute and adorable to anyone who's seen her. And the way she was drawing him, it was kind of nice.

While she was sketching, Bella could see a light shadow form near her sketch pad. She moved her head up to find Kenny had moved from his spot and was staring at her strangely. Her face still redden, and nervousness was all around, everywhere throughout her body. Kenny just sat there…..staring directly at her.

Bella gulped when she was getting even more nervous and scared. Kenny leaned his face down to get even closer. Their eyes were locked on each other and never looked away.

Kenny moved his hand back under Bella's chin and tilted it once more like before, never losing eye contact. He then moved his face to hers. Bella was about to explode. Steam almost came out of her ears she was so red in the face.

Before you know it, Kenny had closed his eyes and connected his lips with Bella's. Well that did it. Bella's eyes widened as she stared at the scene happening to her. Kenny was kissing her. _Her_, Bella! Not some slutty, fake girl he'd find anywhere in South Park. This was like a _real_ dream come true. Bella had wanted this for so long in her life. Best thing was, Kenny was the one who started it.

Bella decided to close her eyes slowly and enjoy what her crush was giving her and then started to kiss back. She could feel Kenny form a smile on his face. Kenny moved his hand that was under Bella's chin and slid both of his hands to hold Bella's neck and bring her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Bella didn't care what Kenny did to her, she was just happy that it was him doing it.

A few minutes later, Kenny broke away and looked at Bella opening her eyes in slight surprise that he had done that. Kenny smiled at her flushed face and brought his face to Bella's ear.

"I know what you did the first night I was here…." He whispered in her ear with a smile still on his face. Bella's eyes blew up in embarrassment. 'Aww man, this isn't good…..' Bella thought to herself. "I liked it…." Kenny whispered in her ear again.

Bella gasped as her face was already red as it could get. 'He…..he what?' She screamed in her head. She couldn't believe it. Kenny actually liked Bella kissing him that one night? Maybe that's why he kissed her a few seconds ago.

Kenny moved back to face Bella again and turned down of that seductive charm he was putting on before. A smirk formed up on his face. "You wanna do more?" he asked her. Bella was speechless. She didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know if she were ready, or not.

All of a sudden Kenny grabbed hold of Bella's wrist and brought her up. He then pushed her onto her bed and was now on top of Bella. Bella was scared stiff. She was practically frozen. Oh well, it didn't matter because Kenny knew how to change that state.

Kenny leaned back down and stole a kiss from Bella again without her warning. Bella was still scared and confused. She didn't want it, not like this that is.

Bella tried to stop Kenny by pushing his shoulders to shove him off of her. But remember, Bella is a lot weaker than Kenny was and Kenny probably knows how any type of girl could act towards his actions. Kenny pinned Bella's hands up above her head so she wouldn't stop him.

Bella gasped at this and closed her eyes shut. She couldn't save herself. She knew he was like this, but she just couldn't stop him.

When Bella gasped, Kenny took the advantage to pry his tongue into her mouth. As he swirled his tongue on every inch and spot in Bella's mouth, Bella started to moan and give in. But she couldn't, she tried her best to stay calm and conscious at the least until Kenny was done.

From lack of breath, Kenny broke their deep kiss. He saw at how scared, innocent, and cute Bella was acting. He just couldn't stop himself from tasting her.

So he did it. He moved his head to Bella's neck and started licking and sucking everywhere.

Bella tried to not give in any longer and keep back her moans of pure pleasure. Let's hope she tried hard enough because the next thing she knew, Kenny got out of control and got greedy. While he was on Bella's neck her was moving a hand up her shirt. He kept one of his hands up to hold Bella down. Bella squirmed and was trying to break free.

"Ke….Kenny, stop it….." Bella told him, but Kenny wouldn't listen, he continued on with _his_ work. His greedy hand sliding up closer and closer towards Bella's bra, she just couldn't take it anymore.

He stopped working on Bella's neck and moved his mouth down under Bella's bellybutton. He licked his way up her stomach, sliding his hands up with him, curved with every one there was. Bella had given in and let Kenny do as he pleased. Soon, when his hands got closer and started to cup Bella's chest, tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes in fear.

Kenny had moved his eyes up to look at Bella and saw the sudden tears running down her face. Kenny had stopped and watched her with a worried look on his face.

'Ohh Shit, what the hell have I done?' he thought in his head. Bella was scared of him, at what he had done. With that, he removed his hands from Bella's chest and brought her shirt down the way it was from before.

He brought her into a tight hug and let her cry the fear away that was him. Bella just cried there, shaking. She was surprised that Kenny hugged her when he could be having his way with her right now. But, he didn't.

"I'm sorry….." He whispered to her. Bella's watered eyes widened. "I-I don't know what came over me Bella, I really don't. I kept telling myself not to hurt you, and now here I am doing it. I, I just….I don't know….." Kenny whispered again to her to try and calm her down. Bella didn't shake as much when Kenny started apologizing to her. She felt more safe and away from the _evil, scary_ Kenny.

"It's okay….." she whispered back to him, fighting back the tears since they were no use anymore. "What are you talking about? I just violated you and you're okay with that?" He said back to her in shock. Bella shook her head. "I was just a little scared and I didn't know how to handle it" Bella told him. Kenny still didn't believe her but took her word and put his hand on the back of Bella's head and started to pet her to help calm her down some more.

"Bella…..I guess, it's just…..Since I've known you for a long time and you let me stay here with you, I think I may have created a liking to you, a _really_ _big_ liking. And then I just lost it and took on…" Kenny explained.

Some remaining tears fell down Bella's cheeks when she blinked a few times and heard every word from Kenny. He actually liked her, _really_ liked her. Did Kenny love Bella by any chance?

"I-I like you too….A lot actually…." Bella said with a smile on her face. Kenny was surprised, but didn't let Bella see. He'd never think that Bella would like a horny, perverted jerk like him.

"I…I love you….." she continued on. Kenny's eyes widened but slowly closed back. 'So that's why she kissed me that one night….' He thought to himself.

He pulled back from their tight hug and wiped her tears away. Kenny then cupped Bella's face and kissed her for like a second and pulled back to look at her.

No more tears were made again. Well that was good.

"Me too…..I love you….Bella…" Kenny told her. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Kenny's shoulders and kissed him this time. He kissed back and they stayed there for a few minutes, until pulling back to look at each other again.

"You know…..That drawing of me isn't half bad" Kenny told her when he looked down on the ground and saw what Bella had accomplished. Bella blushed. "Really?" she asked him. Kenny smiled sweetly at her. "Yes really…." said Kenny, as he leaned and kissed her forehead. Bella smiled in response. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her dreams were okay, but reality was awesome!

* * *

><p>Stan and Kylie were hanging in Stan's bedroom with the TV on, talking. They were talking about any random thing they could think of to talk about. They were pretty much bored.<p>

"So really Kylie, I wanna know. How _did_ you get those marks on your neck?" Stan asked her. "Stan I already told you that I just slept on it wrong" Kylie said to him. Stan knew this lie was building up too much. "Kylie just tell me. I won't tell the guys or anything I just wanna know what _really_ happened to you, okay?" he told her. He wanted to know really badly. He wanted to make sure his best friend was okay and safe.

"Fine, fine….But don't explode or freak out, alright?" Kylie said to Stan. Stan nodded his head and waited for Kylie's _real_ answer to his question.

"Okay….. Well, it _was_ Blake. I did lie to you, but I didn't want you to make a scene and cause a fight and stuff, you have to understand" she explained to Stan. Stan's eyes went dead wide open. He was angry alright.

"Why? Why him Kylie? Huh?" Stan asked Kylie, yelling at her. Kylie got mad too. "I told you _not_ to get mad and freak out Stan. Really, it's not a big deal" she told him, yelling back at him. "What do you mean 'it's not a big deal'? How can it not be? He practically raped you Kylie and you're just gonna let him do that to you like that? Hell no!" Stan just yelled at her the entire time.

"I let him do it!" Kylie yelled out. Stan stopped his yelling and stopped himself. He was in shock. Kylie shocked her own self saying those words out loud, in front of Stan. "You what?" he asked her, still in shock. Kylie was speechless for a moment, but said out those horrible words again. "I let Blake touch me" she repeated.

Stan couldn't talk or say anything at all. Somehow, he felt completely….jealous. But why would he feel jealous when Kylie isn't his girlfriend?

"I'm sorry Stan….." she apologized. Stan still didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say pretty much. Stan just stared at Kylie's sorrowful face, trying to find the words to say out to her. Though, did it in a different response.

Stan cupped Kylie's face and pulled her into a kiss. Of course Kylie's eyes went wide, it was Stan! Her best friend! And worse, her taken best friend. Oh Wendy was gonna bite her ass for this one. But, there was just one important thing, Kylie didn't stop or push him away.

Instead, Kylie kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Stan did the same as he moved his hands down to her waist. They both out of the blue opened their mouths and started making out on Stan's bed. They didn't know what they were doing, especially Stan. I mean this dude's got a girlfriend, a strict girlfriend, who could kill him if she ever found out about this. Stan was just all built up with worry and jealousy that he didn't think or care what could happen next but to help and comfort Kylie right now.

Stan ended up on his back with Kylie on top of him. The two were still connected together. Their tongues started to battle as Stan's hands moved somewhat downward from Kylie's waist. His hands slide down her legs and found a grip to pull her even closer. She moaned slightly and enjoyed this, a lot.

Needing some air to breathe in, they released themselves from each other. They were both in a daze. They didn't know what they were thinking. This was so bad.

Caught in way too much heat and lust, Stan went for her neck. Anywhere, he sucked and bit wherever he pleased. Kylie gasped and moaned. She _was_ enjoying this. Well, a lot more than what Blake would do.

Stan kind of awoke from his deep dazing and noticed what he did on Kylie's neck. He just marked Kylie, his _best friend_ for God sake. He saw the marks Blake had made and realized what he had just done and why it was so bad. First, he had a girlfriend, second, this was Kylie people, and third, he'd felt like he was doing the same horrible things that that Blake jerk had done to Kylie before.

"Fuck…." Stan whispered to himself. Kylie looked down at him and Stan stared back at her. Their faces were so red and they were really in the moment right now.

Kylie woke up from her deep gaze too and quickly got off of Stan. She was completely scared and worried that Stan was going to be mad at her now. Though, _he_ was the one that kissed her first. He started this whole situation. Oh, it didn't matter, she should have stopped him, but instead she let him go at it.

"I-I'm sorry Stan. I-I-I'll see later!" Kylie shouted out to Stan and ran out of his bedroom. "K-Kylie wait!" Stan yelled out to her back. He got up and tried to chase after her.

Kylie ran fast down the stairs to get away from Stan and calm herself down when she got home. "Ah Kylie are you stay-" Stan's mother tried to ask Kylie when she came down the stairs, but Kylie opened the front door and ran out there too and straight to home. Stan came behind her, mostly, and saw the front door open.

"Damnit!" Stan yelled out loud. He didn't notice his mother there, like he cared right now though.

"Stanley, what happened? Why did Kylie just run out of this house?" his mother asked him. Stan looked over at his mom and walked over to the front door to look outside. "Nothing, Mom…Nothing at all….." Stan lied to his mother, as he closed his front door and stayed inside. He didn't bother to run after her and make things worse. ~~~

Kylie had run back to her house after coming from Stan's. She opened her front door quickly, closed it, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Kylie's parents and little brother watched her run upstairs. She looked like she was crying.

When Ike saw that Kylie was crying, he went mad big time. "Damnit it Marsh, I told you not to hurt my sister and now look what you did!" Ike said out loud. Ike didn't care if his parents heard him curse.

"Ike, are you saying that Stanley caused this mess? There's just no way, he's such a good boy" his mother said. The parents were ranting on about how Stan _could not_ have caused Kylie's sadness and crying self. But, Ike knew the truth. He could tell what he did to his sister. Oh boy was he gonna kill him.

No one in that house really heard from Kylie all night. Ike even went in her room to check on her, but Kylie didn't say a word. She didn't want to make this situation even more badly. She just waited until the next day when Hell would begin on the next few days of school…With Stan…..Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Sooo there it is...Yea, I know yal are probably saying that these couples started out so quick and easy in this chapter, but let's just say it was that heat of the moment, hahaha...But more drama comes between them in the next chapters...Chapter 12 I'm going to try and put Craig and Tiffani in there so it won't get as boring and stuff...~~~~~~~<p>

Review if you want ~~


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya! Sorry this took awhile. I've been busy with school work and stuff like that, but here you go Chapter 12. Remember, I don't own South Park. && soooooo...Enjoy! (:

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Craig  
>Wendy<br>Blake  
>Steven<br>Tiffani

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 12

Monday morning, Stan was walking around anywhere at the school. He was nervous that Wendy might find something she didn't approve of at all. Stan knew, Kylie knew, but she didn't. He was actually trying to avoid her today to not answer any question she might ask him and annoy him to death.

Sudden with his back turned, Stan felt a hand end up on top of his shoulder. He jolted up and turned around to see who it was. "Whoa, whoa calm down, man. Didn't mean to scare ya" It was Craig. Stan relieved himself.

"So, why ya sneakin' all around the school, Marsh?" Craig asked him taking in some of his morning cigarette. "I-I'm not sneaking around the school, Tucker! I'm just…..walking, yea walking!" Stan told him all jumpy. Craig laughed at him. Stan flushed in embarrassment. "What is it? Why are you laughing?" Stan asked him.

Craig didn't answer. Instead he kept on laughing at his jumpy looking buddy.

Stan punched him in the arm for laughing at him a few minutes later. "Ow! Goddammit Marsh, what's you're problem?" he asked Stan. Stan looked away. "N-Nothing's wrong alright?" he told Craig. Craig smirked. "Ha, yea right. Did something go on with you and Wendy?" he asked. Stan shook his head. Craig took in another taste of his cigarette. "Then is it about you and Kylie?" he asked him again.

Stan's eyes blew up. He could just easily picture what happened those two days ago between him and Kylie. How he touched her, how he kissed her. God, he just didn't want to be reminded of what he had done.

"Ahh, so it is…..Well, I suggested it cause I saw you guys Saturday hanging out. I was with Token and Cartman that day" Craig told Stan. "You did?" Stan asked him. Craig nodded his head. "Yea, we saw you guys at the movies and walkin' around everywhere. What, was it something we just _weren't _suppose to know about?" Craig asked him.

"Uh, no I guess not" he told Craig. Craig smirked once again. "Ohh, were you two on a _date_?" he asked Stan again with a smirk. "No! No we weren't on a date Craig, okay?" Stan told him.

Craig put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I get it man, calm down. I was just playing with you" he told him, lowering his hands when he saw that Stan was finally calmed down. "Sorry….it's just that…..something happened that defiantly wasn't suppose to, and I don't know what to do about it" Stan explained to Craig.

"What did you two make out or something? Haha, just kidding again man" Craig joked with him. Though, Stan's eyes were looking the other way trying not to see Craig's.

Craig almost dropped his cigarette from his lips. His jaw dropped. "Did you guys kiss?" Craig asked him, scared. "Yea…" Stan confessed and told Craig.

"Oh shit man. How'd the hell that happen?" he asked. "I don't know…It just happened" he said. "Well who started it?" asked Craig. Stan didn't really want to answer that question because _he_ was the one who started it. "I did…"he confessed to him again.

Craig hit the back of Stan's head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Stan yelled at Craig. "Idiot, why'd you start it? You gave _me_ shit for getting' her drunk and tonguing her. This is way bad for you cause you got a psychotic girlfriend who would rip your head off if she knew!" Craig explained to him.

"Yea, I know that! Which is why I'm not telling her _anything_!" he told Craig. "Okay then. Don't worry I won't mention anything to her or the guys. All I'll even help get Wendy off your back if she suspects anything" Craig promised him. Stan thanked him for Craig's buddy act. 'Great. Now guilt is on my shoulders, and I'm sharing it with this guy' Stan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Blake, Steven, and Tiffani were hanging out somewhere around the school. Blake looked over and noticed Kylie walking by herself not happy, but not sad either, just blank. He smirked. Blake was about to walk over to her when he saw a new mark on Kylie's neck. Now he didn't remember making that the last time and he hasn't touched her since then.<p>

"Huh, wonder who made those…." Blake whispered to himself with a smirk. "Yo man, what's up?" Steven asked him, seeing how Blake was staring off out of no where. Blake turned his head to Steven. "Oh it's nothin'…I'll be right back you guys. Just gotta talk to _someone_…" Blake told them and walked off.

That _someone_ Blake was talking about was Wendy. He needed to discuss something _important_ with her.

Blake spotted Wendy and went over to her. "Yo…." Blake said with a smile and slight wave. Wendy was a little confused why Blake was suddenly talking to her now. "Why are you talking to me so soon? Wait, did she give up? Did Kylie really give up that easily this quick?" Wendy asked him in excitement. Blake shook his head with a smirk at how weird Wendy is. But when heard, Wendy's smile went away.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Then why are you here?" She asked him with a pout. "Well…..It's just that I saw my _toy_ walking by and I noticed that she had new marks on her neck" Blake told Wendy. Wendy rolled her eyes. "So what? You don't have to tell me _everything_ you do with that slut you know" Wendy said.

"That's just the problem…I didn't make those new marks" Blake told her. Wendy's eyes slightly widened. "What? Then if you didn't make those marks, who did?" She asked him in concern.

"Well…You're not gonna like hearing this, but I was suggesting….._your_ man" Blake told her. Wendy's eyes blew up with anger. "W-What…..You're telling me _my_ Stanley made those? There's just no way! He loves me and _only me_!" Wendy yelled out at him.

"Well think about it…..I wasn't with Kylie all weekend. So were you with Stanley?" Blake asked. Wendy shook her head, still with rage. "Then don't you think they were together last weekend without _us_ knowing" he came up with. Then it came to Wendy. 'Stan would always tell me if he were doing something important or not, or if he wanted to be with me. But we didn't talk last weekend at all. Maybe Blake's right….' Wendy thought to herself.

"Yea maybe you're right…..Which means you'll have to try harder now!" She yelled. Blake got annoyed. "Why me? Why can't you get your man off my girl?" Blake asked Wendy. "Fine, I'll get him distracted enough so he won't remember the name Kylie ever again. And you make sure to do the same with Kylie, got it?" She asked to make sure. Blake smirked and nodded his head. "Sure thing…See ya then…" Blake said and waved his hand while walking off back to his group.

"Oh is Stan gonna get it!" Wendy said to herself in rage again. She walked off to go look for Stan and find out what he did last weekend without her.

* * *

><p>Blake walked off leaving Steven and Tiffani alone. "Hey Tiff, what are you doing a month from now" Steven asked Tiffani with his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, I'm not sure. I guess I'd be free around that time, why, what's going on?" Tiffani asked him. Steven smiled. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come and see me and the guys on another gig we have in about a month" Steven explained to her.<p>

Tiffani gave a smile. "Sure, it sounds fun" she told him. "Great. Hey, you can even bring someone if you want so you won't be lonely down there without me" Steven told her, then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tiffani giggled. "Okay" she said.

Steven looked over and noticed Blake came back. "Hey man, where'd you go?" Steven asked Blake as he was back with the group. "Oh nowhere, just taking care of some business" Blake told them.

* * *

><p>Wendy went stomping off looking for Stan. "Where is he?" Wendy said to herself in anger. Then with all the rage and anger built up in her and was about to explode, Wendy found Stan with Craig talking.<p>

"Oh there he is!" Wendy yelled out. She ran over to Stan and Craig. "Stanley!" She yelled out to him. Stan stiffened when he realized who was yelling at him, Craig too.

Wendy made it over to the two boys. "Stan, we need to talk!" Wendy told him and dragged him with her. "Whoa okay!" Stan said while being dragged along. Stan looked over towards Craig with a look on his face saying "Help me you idiot!". Craig smirked and waved a hand goodbye saying, "Be careful man!".

'Goddamn you Tucker' Craig thought to himself. Wendy dragged Stan over to a tree so that no one saw them. Wendy pushed him against the tree. "Ahh..." Stan winced in pain. "W-Wendy, what's wro-" Stan tried to figure out what was up with Wendy when all of a sudden she kissed him.

Wendy finally broke the kiss and felt tears run down her face. She was crying. Why was Wendy crying?

"Wendy, what's up with you?" he asked her, putting his hands around her in a hug. "Y-You love me right? You w-wouldn't do _anything_ to break that, w-would you?" Wendy asked him in worry.

'Shit, does she know?' Stan thought. Stan hugged Wendy tighter, trying to calm her down. "No Wendy, I _do _love you. There's no way I wouldn't want to be with you. I want you, I love you, okay?" he told her.

'Hahahaha…That's what I thought. Blake was just toying with my head.' Wendy thought to herself.

Wendy brought her head up to meet Stan. "I love you too…." She said kissing him kissed back and brought her even closer.

'Great….Now how am I gonna live up with this guilt' Stan thought to himself again. He didn't know what he was going to do. He _had_ to lie to Wendy in order to stay with her and not hurt her. But then there was Kylie he was lying to too because he needs to protect her from that jerk. This is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Chapter 13 will hopefully be on soon &amp;&amp; longer than this one, sooo...yea... (: ~~~<p>

Review if you want ~


	13. Chapter 13

Wassup Guys! So, so, so, so, soooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I've so busy with stuff and didn't have time. Plus, my laptop really sucks and is really slow sometimes. So, don't think I don't care about you guys anymore, cause I love my readers! Haha, anyways, enjoy! BTW, I DON'T own South Park. Okay, go on a read now ;)

Characters:  
>Kylie<br>Craig  
>Tiffani<br>Kenny  
>Bella<br>Steven  
>Bella's Dad, Chris (I think)<br>Blake  
>&amp;&amp; Others<p>

::Maturity Alert::  
>You know what that means! Mature scenes happen on in this chapter. If it gets too much for you, you can skip through, but if not read on guys!<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 13

About a month has gone by since the situations that have been going on. Kenny and Bella sleeping in the same bed growing feelings for each other, Blake and Wendy making a deal to get rid of their problems from their loving other, Craig and Tiffani becoming friends again, and the worst of all, Stan and Kylie suddenly making out, out of the blue.

Anyway, we're here with the gang at lunch. Going on with their random conversations, Tiffani comes up to them. They're all happy to see her since they haven't seen each other in like forever.

Tiffani sits down at the table and hung out with her Non-Priss friends for today. They all said hey to her and she said hey back.

"So what brings you here Tiffani?" Bella asked her. "Oh yea, umm, don't know if any of you care, but Steven and the guys are playing at this place tonight and I wanted to bring one of you with me, sooo….." Tiffani explained to them.

"I'd go but…..Bell and me got plans and stuff" Kenny said. Bella nodded her head. "Yea, we're sorry….." Bella said. Tiffani shook her head. "No it's okay, what about the rest of you?" she asked them. Well let's see….Stan had practice to get to, same with Token, and defiantly not Cartman because he's a jerky fatass and Tiffani didn't like him.

"I guess I'll go too" Craig told her, acting all smooth. Tiffani smiled. "Really?" she asked him. Craig nodded his head. "Hey me too, I mean I'd have to keep an eye here on Mr. "Too cool" for you" Kylie said giggling at her funny remark against Craig. Craig's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes! Now I won't be alone!" Tiffani yelled out in excitement and hugged Craig. Craig blushed in embarrassment as his friends were laughing. "S-Shut up!" he told them flipping them off. ~~~

It's now the end of the day and everybody's walking home. Some already home like our two blonde's. The two were in front of Bella's house, Kenny having to go to the tree due to Bella's parents already being home from work.

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs" Bella told Kenny walking to her front door, but was stopped by Kenny pulling her wrist and bringing her forward. Bella blushed at the sudden move. Kenny smirked and pecked Bella's lips. Bella smiled.

"Gotcha" Kenny responded, letting go of Bella's wrist and went to get a fine grip on the tree. Bella turned around and walked towards her front door. She opened and then walked through saying hi to her parents while closing the door behind her. Then, she ran upstairs to her bedroom to see if Kenny made it through okay.

"Oh looks like Bella is having a good day today, right dear?" Bella's mother told her husband. Bella's father looked up from his afternoon paper and then to his wife. "Yes, yes…a little _too_ good…" he said to his wife.

Bella was in her room with the door closed. She raced to her window to find Kenny sitting on the thick branch that was close by with a smile on his face.

"Why, have we met somewhere before?" Kenny asked Bella sarcastically. Bella smirked. "Well I don't know, have we? Because if not then there's no reason for you to be _stalking_ me" she said back, playing along. "Stalker? Me? Noooooo…..But if I were, you'd be the _perfect_ girl to follow around" Kenny told her, romantically. Bella giggled in response. "Well thank you" she said, bringing herself forward to kiss Kenny.

"Your welcome…..Now, can I come in?" he asked her. Bella nodded her head and stepped out of the way letting Kenny jump in. This has been going on for at least a month now and they were getting pretty good at it. Sneaking around people, but of course the other thing too.

"Sooooo….What are we doin'?" he asked her. Bella shrugged her shoulders. Kenny's smile grew into a smirk. "Well…..I know _something_ we could do" he told her dragging Bella with him to Bella's bed. Bella was on her back with Kenny on top. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. This time was different. It wasn't as scary as it used to be.

Kenny ran his tongue along Bella's bottom lip asking for entrance. Bella opened her mouth which made Kenny proceed to plunge his tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen and moaned. Kenny smiled at how good of a job he was doing.

* * *

><p>Now at this random club, Craig, Kylie, and Tiffani met up with each other to watch AERO play tonight. Even though the two <em>knew<em> that their _least_ favorite people in this entire world were here playing tonight, they still wanted to hang out and make Tiffani happy. Especially Craig, man did he still need to earn some points.

They went inside the club that they were playing at and tried to find a good place to watch. They did, and stood up the entire time just because they wanted to I guess. Who knows? Then, the lights dimmed a bit and a spot light was over the main stage that they set up for any band. Everybody made their attention towards the stage for the announcer.

"Alright folks, put your hands together for AERO!" the announcer announced to everybody. Then, everybody in the audience clapped and "wooed" in the back ground. On the stage was AERO which were Blake, Steven, and Austin on drums like always. A few seconds, and then they started with Steven leading.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes_

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave me_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

The crowd went wild, kind of like last time at the club. Kylie was actually impressed, same with Tiffani. Not Craig, no he just rolled his eyes. He didn't really care. He just cared about Tiffani's safety and now Kylie since she came along. He was going to stand out for Stan when he wasn't here just in case Blake tried to pull something. Whatever, Craig could them _all_ on.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

Craig growled. He couldn't believe how good this guy was. Well, a _whole_ lot more talented then him. But Craig didn't care. He believed if he had his looks, he can get through life.

"Kylie looked beside her where Craig was standing and giggled. Craig looked over to her. "What? Why are you laughing?" he asked in embarrassment. "You, I'm laughing at how jealous you're looking right now" Kylie answered him, still laughing. Craig blushed and moved his eyes away from Kylie's. "Whatever, I'm _not_ jealous of that guy" he told Kylie.

Craig moved his eyes back forward to notice Tiffani enjoying Steven's playing. He brought his brows together and bit his lower lip. 'Am I…...' Craig thought in his head. He shook his head to get these stupid things out of his head.

Kylie could tell how this was getting to him. "Hey…Just let her have her fun for now. Who knows, Steven might just crack eventually and break her heart" she told Craig. Craig looked over at Kylie in shock. "R-Really?" Craig asked. Kylie nodded her head. "Remember…I know those guys _personally_. Once you get with one of them, they'll destroy your life….permanently" Kylie explained.

"Yeah, you're right…" he followed out. Craig knew Tiffani won't believe him of anything if it was about Steven. Kylie was right; he should just wait until something really bad happened. Then he could step in.

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide_

_When you've got no where to run and you've got nothing inside_

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me_

_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

_Just myself_

_Myself,,,,,,,_

_Just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

The song ended and cheers and more "whoo's" were calling out there. They were cheering for more, which they were planning to do, since everyone liked them. The boys switched places and it was now Blake's turn.

"Okay then, this is for someone that she _should_ know that I love her. It's a bit brutal and wrong, but I love her all the same" Blake said out to the crowd. He had a feeling that Kylie might be here tonight because of Tiffani coming, but he was just making sure. Then, they stated again with a different song.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already now_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

'Oh God…He's pulling this card again?' Kylie thought to herself. Craig laughed a little. "Dude, is he seriously talking about you? That's so lame" Craig told Kylie. Kylie smiled slightly. "Yea I know right? Though, he pulls this trick all the time and apparently it gets the girls off" she told him. They both laughed at the truth as they saw some girls pretty much go wild over him, even though he wasn't even talking about them.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<em>

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"So Ky I have to ask. What's the _real_ relationship between you and this guy?" Craig asked Kylie. "Uh, I guess you could say we were kind of in a relationship but- Wait, why do you wanna know anyway?" Kylie asked him. Craig shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, just curious" he answered. Kylie raised an eyebrow. "And when are you ever curious?" she asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm always a curious guy" Craig told her. Kylie shook her head. "No, Kenny's a curious guy. You're the 'I don't care' guy" she explained to Craig. Craig blushed in slight embarrassment. "S-So, what's wrong with that?" he said.

Kylie giggled. "Oh nothing, though really why _do _you want to know about Blake and me?" Kylie asked him again. "Just stuff Stan told me is all" Craig answered her. Kylie's eyes widened slightly. "What? Stan's been talking to you about this? Why?" Kylie asked in worry.

Craig nodded his head. Kylie brought her eyebrows together in sign that she was mad. "Craig, what has Stan been telling you?" Kylie asked, coming close to Craig, looking him straight in the eye.

Craig felt a sweat drop from his face. Kylie was serious. "Uh…" he didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't even suppose to be telling Kylie at all about Stan talking about Blake. Craig was about to pass out when he felt a hand grab onto his crotch.

'Oh shit!' he screamed in his head.

"K-Kylie really its nothi-", Craig tried to trail off the situation, but Kylie cut in. "Craig, if you don't telling me I'll break them" she threat him.

'Goddammit, I hate this chick!' Craig yelled in his head some more. You would think he'd just tell her and get it over with, but he didn't really want to rat out Stan. Kylie was still giving him the stare down. She was not fooling around here.

"O-Okay, okay fine, Stan told me about the whole you and him kissing and a little about he hates that Blake dude, and more!" Craig told her in fear.

Kylie's face went blank. "H-He told you that? Why?" she asked. "Well, I thought he was messin' with me at first, but he just needed someone besides you to talk about it. I mean he was freaking out about it and all and I told him I had his back and help him with it if anything went wrong between you and that guy" he explained to her. The look on Kylie's face now looked like she was about to pass out and die.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
>After this time I spent alone<br>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<br>So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through, yeah<br>Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you  
>Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you  
>Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you  
>Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you, yeah_

When the song ended, Tiffani turned around to find Craig and Kylie acting weird towards each other. She had no idea what was going on.

* * *

><p>Bella's father was flipping through his newspaper still as his wife was sewing one of her arts and crafts. Bella's father was so curious as to what his daughter was doing up there in her room all the time. He could have sworn he heard another persons voice in there whenever he passed by her door. He needed to know what Bella was up to.<p>

"Dear I'll right back, I'm going to check on Bella" Bella's father told his wife. Bella's mother looked up from her fabric. "Okay Chris" she said as she went back to her sewing.

Bella's father put his newspaper down and headed up stairs to his daughter's bedroom. As he made it there, he put his hand around Bella's door knob when he paused as he heard something happening through the door.

Kenny broke from whatever the two were doing and took his shirt off. Bella was under him still and blushes a deep red. "W-What are you doing?" she asked him in embarrassment. She didn't know where this was heading actually. Kenny smirked. "Just getting little more comfortable" he told her, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't freak out so much.

Bella lowered her blush a little and looked the other way. Kenny leaned back down and kissed Bella's neck. Bella gasped when she felt Kenny move one of his hands up her shirt while still kissing her neck. "It's okay Bell, I'm not gonna go far, I promise" Kenny told her. Bella calmed down more after Kenny told her that. She could trust Kenny for some reason.

After Bella's father heard all that noise he turned Bella's door knob, noticing that it was unlocked, and opened his daughter's door. His eyes and mind exploded at the scene he was seeing. It was his own daughter under some boy with his shirt off. His shirt off!

Kenny and Bella jerked their heads up when they heard the door open and Bella's father standing there with a shocked look. Oh boy, this was not good.

"D-Daddy?" Bella said to her father. Bella's father face was so in rage right now, you couldn't even explain it. Well, he was mad, angry, and furious.

"Isabella, what the hell is going on here? What are you doing?" He asked her in rage. Kenny jumped off of Bella so she could get up as he tried quickly to get his shirt back on him. "Daddy, I can explain, I-", Well Bella tried to explain, but her father interrupted her. "You better be explaining why there's a boy in your room young lady!" he yelled out.

Bella was so worried. Kenny got a little annoyed. "Hey man, calm down. Bella was just helping me out" Kenny told Bella's father. Bella was surprised Kenny was talking to her father even though he was in rage about him.

"Oh really? You mean helping you get in her pants?" the father asked him in slight sarcasm as he was still furious and mad about the whole thing. "Dad, it's not like that" Bella tried to tell her father but he wouldn't listen. "I don't care what you have to say about this Isabella!" her father yelled at her. Bella closed her mouth for no other words.

That didn't please Kenny at all. "Listen, I needed a place to stay and Bella helped with that. There's no need for you to be yelling at her like she's nothin', got it?" Kenny told Bella's father off. That was the wrong move that made him even madder.

"Just get out you freeloader!" Bella's father yelled at him. Kenny didn't want to make it worse so he left out of the room. "And don't even think about seeing my daughter ever again!" the father yelled at him again. Kenny went down the stairs fast passing Bella's confused mother.

"Isabella you are ban from ever seeing that boy ever again, do you understand me missy. You are grounded for life!" Bella's father explained to her. Bella just nodded her head and watched s her father went out her bedroom door and closed it. Bella fell onto her bed and curled up in a ball. She felt tears run down her face. She felt really bad lying to her parents for lie a month, but hated the fact that she couldn't see Kenny anymore.

Kenny walked down to his place in anger. 'Dammit! Why didn't I fucking think this through? Now I can never see her again…Or can't I?' Kenny thought to himself about how he and Bella were going to work this whole thing out. 'All that I know is that I'm not gonna give up on her, never" Kenny said in is head again. He continued walking down the street towards his house thinking about Bella and only Bella.

* * *

><p>It's the end of the concert night. Tiffani was waiting to meet up with Steven, while hanging with Craig and Kylie. Craig and Kylie tried to keep their cool about what they were talking about earlier so Tiffani wouldn't question.<p>

"Tiff!" A voice cried out to Tiffani. Tiffani turned around to see that it was Steven. Tiffani smiled and waved a hand to him. "Okay guys, I guess I'll see you later" she told the two. Before she went over to Steven, Craig stopped her. Tiffani turned herself to Craig to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked Craig. "I-I, uh, j-just be careful, Tiff okay?" Craig told her. Tiffani blushed slightly, so did Craig. "O-Okay…" Tiffani said. Kylie smirked at how weird Craig was acting. "Yea Tiffani, seriously be careful tonight around Steven" Kylie warned her. Tiffani gave a look like she would say "Steven wouldn't do anything like that" or "Steven's a nice guy".

"Yea, yea I know, I know Steve's your boyfriend and all. It's just that I've known that kid for a long while and me and Craig want you to be safe is all, noting else" she explained to Tiffani. Craig nodded along since it was all true.

Tiffani smiled slightly and gave a nod to her head. "Alright guys, I'll be careful" she told the two. Craig smiled and let go of Tiffani's hand, even though he didn't want to. Tiffani said bye to the two teens and ran off to Steven.

"Well, she got away" Kylie told Craig. "Yea….But I swear, if that guy pulls _anything_ on her, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard" he warned. Kylie giggled. "I'd like to see that" she said. Later after some random talking, Craig and Kylie went their separate ways.

"See you guys!" Steven yelled to his buddies as Tiffani was with him. "S-So what are we doing now?" Tiffani asked Steven. Steven smirked, though not your average smirk, something more sleazy and greedy. "You'll find out" he told her with the same smirk on his face.

The two ended up in some weird and random place that Tiffani didn't know about or what it was. It looked like some kind of motel room, but Tiffani couldn't tell. Tiffani sat on the bed that was their and waited to see what Steven was going to do.

Steven had some kind of alcohol in one of his bags and opened it up for them to drink. "Here you go" Steven offered Tiffani. She thought that it was some kind of juice since she didn't see what he was pouring. She took a sip from it. It seemed alright so far, but who knows what could happen.

After a few more cups Tiffani was feeling a little dizzy. She couldn't figure out what was happening to her. Steven was drinking the last of what he had in his cup and smirked as he set down his cup and took Tiffani's from her hand and sat it down too.

He leaned in a kissed Tiffani. She found nothing wrong with it so Tiffani kissed back. She didn't even realize that Steven was sliding his hands up her shirt and thigh. She feels so dizzy and faint, it must have been the "juice" is what she thought, but it wasn't just that.

Tiffani fell off from the kiss trying to figure out what was going on. "Steven, w-what are you d-doing" she slurred. Steven greedily smirked some more. "Shhh, its okay Tiff, just go to sleep, it'll be alright" he told her. Tiffani couldn't really think, but she didn't as she was told. She was feeling tired anyway due to the dizziness. Steven smiled and went back to kissing Tiffani wherever he could as he soon started to remove some clothes.

A few hours later, Tiffani awoke with a huge headache. She put her hand on her head to help lose the pain. Soon, she suddenly realized that she was completely naked and forgot where she even was.

Looked over and saw Steven asleep next to her. He was almost naked too. Tiffani's eyes blew up; she didn't know what happened tonight at all, it was a huge blur.

Tiffani got up from the bed, slowly enough but quickly enough not to wake Steven up and rushed her clothes on and walked out the room door. When outside, she looked everywhere left to right trying to figure out where she was. It wasn't really far from any of her friends' houses. She ran to the closest and most important person she could think of.

Craig was hanging out in his living room watching TV, bored as hell. "God, I'm so bored!" Craig said out loud. "Well maybe you should do something idiot" Craig's little sister told him. Craig got annoyed and flipped her off. She flipped him off back while sticking her tongue out. Ignoring his annoyed little sister, Craig went back to his TV watching.

A few minutes later, Craig heard a knock at the front door. Craig looked up at a clock on the wall. "What the hell? It's like 12 in the morning, who the hell could that be?" he said to himself.

Craig got up from the couch and went to the front door. He opened it and his own eyes went wide. For the person in front of him was Tiffani Tweak. She looked like she was crying.

"Tiffani, what's up? Why are you here so late?" Craig asked her with worry in his voice. Tiffani didn't think she could say anything. She was shaking so much and felt tears run down her face. "Tiff-" he was about to ask Tiffani what was wrong again, when all of sudden Tiffani jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around Craig's neck still crying.

Craig was shocked. He didn't expect that to happen.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't l-listen to you. I just, I'm sorry, Craig" Tiffani cried out to him as the tears still ran down. Craig was so worried, but after Tiffani told him she should have listened he figured out what was up.

'Damn that son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill him!' He yelled in his head. Remember, Craig swore he would destroy this guy if _anything_, and I mean _anything_ happened to Tiffani, especially if _he_ was the one to cause trouble.

Craig wrapped his arms tightly around Tiffani to comfort her. "Its okay, Tiffani, _I'm_ here now, you don't have to worry about anything else tonight alright?" He whispered softly to her. Tiffani nodded her in response while continuing to cry, though she was happy that Craig was here to help her.

Now what was going to happen? Why would all of this go on in just one night? So many questions going through Craig's head, trying to figure out what the jerk did to Tiffani.

:::::To Be Continued:::::

* * *

><p>SO...? Yous like? Hope you did. Up until 4 in the freaking morning writing this! I probably know what you're thinking...the song Steven sang didn't really go with the fact that him and Tiffani were toogether, but I really love that song so I wrote it in anyway! Haha, don't worry, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I mean I've already got ideas planned, all I got to do is write it out well. It's going to end up good, you'll see! ;)<p>

Songs:  
>First Song:<br>"Perfect" By Hedley

Second Song:  
>"Life after you" By Daughtry<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wassup? Yea, I know, I'm sooooo late! Sorry about that people...again! :( ...I feel bad...Oh well, I'll be writing tonight so I can try and update another chapter so it's not so long before you have to read it. I've been caught up with work, school work, and making slight videos for mine and others entertainment I guess, but again I'M SORRRRYYYYY! I love my readers, you guys are freakin' awesome! I love that you guys love my story, I'm soooo happy (: Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't be mad at me! Haha, BTW, I don't own South Park ~*~

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Craig<br>Tiffani

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 14

Continuing through the rest of the night, Kylie was walking home from after that lame concert she went to with Craig and Tiffani. She was so bored! She couldn't think of anything to do to solve this pure boredom. A few seconds later, se had it. Kylie picked up her phone and dialed a certain someone's number who could entertain her for the rest of the night.

"Mmmmm….hello?" a voice from Kylie's phone said. Kylie smiled. "Stan, get your ass out here and come hang out with your number one BFF!" yelled in her phone, messing with Stan about the "BFF" thing.

Apparently, it was Stan who was the "lucky" entertainer tonight. He was just waking up from a long day of football practice. It was like, almost 1:00 in the morning.

"Wha-? Why? I'm tired!" Stan yelled back to her in the same tone. "Well, too damn bad Marsh! Come out here!" Kylie yelled back again, with a smirk that Stan couldn't see, but he could tell she was. Stan groaned over the phone, complaining about how Kylie could always win fights like these. So, he got out from his bed, put on anything decent enough, and then snuck outside where he found that Kylie had already made it to his place.

"That was fast", Stan said smiling to her. Kylie smiled back to him. "What can I say? I don't mess around", she told him. "So, now what?" Stan asked Kylie. Kylie shrugged her shoulders. Stan was about to fall over.

"So we're back to this again?" Stan asked her. Kylie laughed a little. "Well maybe, maybe not, we'll see how it goes", she told him, walking off slowly. Stan blushed at the "we'll see" comment. 'Well let's just not make this huge like last time', Stan thought in his head. As a sign, Stan walked up next to Kylie, going wherever she was planning to hang out.

* * *

><p>Back at Craig's place, Craig guided Tiffani up to his bedroom so that she could calm down and talk this through with him. Craig didn't tell his parents that Tiffani was over and staying for the night. He didn't really give a damn; he really just wanted to keep Tiffani feeling safe.<p>

Tiffani was sitting on Craig's bed as Craig was standing at his closed door, trying to keep an okay distance so Tiffani could breathe a little. God was he worried.

"Tiff, please tell me what happened", Craig said to her, wanting to know just what the hell happened tonight when he wasn't looking. Tiffani didn't say a word. A deep sigh came from Craig's lips. He didn't know how to get the truth from her now that she's all shaken like this. Just think Craig. What can you do to calm this frightened girl that you _really_ want to help cause her problems, when she's this quiet? Then, it came to him.

Craig walked over to Tiffani who was looking at her lap. He kneeled down and looked Tiffani in the eyes whenever she lifted her head. Tiffani blushed, and so did Craig at his own stupidity with this plan.

"You trust _me_ right?" Craig asked her. A surprised look was made on Tiffani's face. She never thought that Craig Tucker would ask her something like that. Tiffani looked the other way slightly and nodded her head softly in response.

Craig smiled. He got up from his place and walked over to one of the sides of his bed. Tiffani watched him wondering what he was doing. Craig then sat on his bed and looked at Tiffani again. "Okay, come here", Craig said to her. Tiffani did so. She turned around and made it close next to him. "Now, lay down", he said to her. Tiffani did so. She laid down on one of her sides and waited for Craig. Suddenly, Craig was lying down with Tiffani facing her way. He then pulled her into a comforting hug.

"C-Craig!" Tiffani said out loud in shock. She was starting to get scared and nervous. "Shhh….." Craig said softly, putting his hand on the back of Tiffani's head and then started to pet her hair. Tiffani's eyes softened to his sweet touch, and her face began to flush everywhere.

"Now, could you please tell me what happened to you? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but please, I _need_ to know" Craig told Tiffani, still stroking her hair. Tiffani brought her hands up and rested them on Craig's chest.

"T-To be honest, I really don't know what happened. All I remember was going with Steven to this place. Then, we started drinking something I didn't know what, and for some reason I pasted out. I woke up later and found that we were completely, well umm, naked. T-That was when I came to you", Tiffani explained to Craig. Craig couldn't believe it! Now he's going to snap this bastard like a twig! The jerk raped Tiffani without her even knowing it! Now that's just low, _real_ low.

Craig brought Tiffani closer so he could stop thinking about it for awhile and comfort Tiffani. "Okay, I know this sounds really weird, but you should stay here for tonight with me, s-so you don't have to deal with this alone at home. I-Is that alright?" Craig asked her. Tiffani smiled and nodded her head. This made Craig _so_ happy.

"Now got some sleep, I bet you need it. And don't worry, I'll be here", Craig told her. Tiffani nodded her head again. "Thank you, Craig…." She told him then closed her eyes and drifted off to _real_ sleep. Craig smiled to himself. 'Hey, now I've got a reason to kick the shit outta Masters. Sweet!' he thought to himself.

Craig looked at Tiffani's sleeping self in his arms one more time. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and went to sleep with Tiffani.

* * *

><p>"Okay Ky seriously, where're we going?" Stan has been asking Kylie that multiple of times and Kylie keeps giving him the same answer, "You'll find out". Stan huffed in irritation. Kylie laughed when she heard him.<p>

They walked for a couple more minutes, when Stan heard something different finally come out of Kylie's mouth. "Okay, we're here, happy now?" Kylie told him. Stan mouth opened slightly, and then formed a smile when he saw that they were at Starks Pond. The two used to hang out here all the time with Kenny and Cartman when they were _all_ together. They even solved some of their bad problems there and also had good memorable times.

"So _this_ is where you dragged me out to see? I don't think you realize I live in South Park where I see this place _everyday_", Stan sarcastically said. "Yea, but I'm here this time, which makes it more fun" Kylie said back.

"Ah, I see", Stan said. He bent down and picked up a rock that was on the ground. For fun, Stan flung the rock with his wrist and watched as it skipped over the water then disappeared later in the water. Kylie joined him soon after doing the same thing. "So Ky how was the concert, any good?" Stan asked her. Kylie looked up from flinging rocks and gave Stan a look. "No, _he_ was at it again. But whatever, it's not that big of a deal", she told him. "Oh…." Stan followed off, throwing another rock across the water.

"Oh, and I received the most _interesting_ news from your good buddy Craig", Kyle told Stan, standing straight up, looking at him with her arms crossed. Stan was about to throw another rock, though when he heard Kylie, he flung his rock and it dropped straight down in the water. Stan was frozen with fear.

"H-he told you about-" Stan was going to ask her but Kylie cut him off and said "Yes". "Damnit Craig", Stan whispered to himself. Kylie relaxed her body and smiled at Stan. "Stan, it's okay, well I mean it's not okay to say that _private_ stuff behind my back, but I'm okay with it", she explained to him. Stan looked up to see Kylie. "Really?" he asked her just to make sure. Kylie nodded her head.

"Yea, besides I was planning on telling the girls later anyway, so it's really-" Kylie almost said, but was cut off by Stan. "Wait what? You were going to tell them? But, but" he trailed off with continuous "buts". "Oh it'll be fine, they won't say anything", Kylie told Stan with a smirk.

"Kylie!" he yelled out. All of a sudden, something fell on Stan's nose. Rain? Really, at a fun time like this?

Then, like a thousand drops of rain fell down on top of the two teens. "Oh great!" Stan yelled out loud to the roar of how hard and much the rain was pouring. "Head to my place, no one's there so we won't have to keep quiet!" Kylie yelled back at Stan. Stan nodded his head then he and Kylie ran towards the direction in Kylie's house.

* * *

><p>Stan and Kylie made it to Kylie's house in no time. Kylie had unlocked and opened the door for them to run in and keep dry from the rain, and then closed the door.<p>

Stan and Kylie were huffing air in and out trying to catch their breath from all that running they did. "You…..your parents aren't here?" Stan asked Kylie just to make sure. Kylie nodded her head, too tired to talk. "Where'd they go?" Stan asked, trying to catch his breath some more. "T-They went out of town for a few days, so I've got the place to myself", Kylie told him. "What about Ike, where's he at?" he asked. "He's staying at a friend's tonight", Kylie said. "Oh, okay", Stan said. "Hey, come upstairs and we can get dried off", she told him, signaling Stan to come up stairs. He nodded and followed.

They were in Kylie's room with towels to dry themselves off. "Same room after 5 years", Stan said out loud. Kylie smiled. "Yup, I really didn't want to change it that much. I still like it, even if it _is_ childish" she explained to him.

Stan smirked, though it suddenly went away when he saw Kylie starting to undress herself out of her wet clothes from the rain outside. "Wh-What're you d-doing?" Stan asked Kylie with a beat red on his face. Kylie had already taken her shirt off at the time. "What? It's not like we've never seen each other naked Stan", Kylie told him, beginning to undo her jeans.

"Y-Yeah, but we were kids back then! W-We didn't care, but _now_ it's different 'cause, well, you know, we've grown and stuff, so…" Stan started to ramble off with excuses. Kylie just giggled at how weird he was taking this. "Stan, I trust you, that's all that matters, right? It's not like your Kenny ready to get it in. You're not like that, which is good. Now, here you go, get over the whole thing and change in these", Kylie explained to him and through a pair of 'guy' sweatpants and a shirt to Stan for him to wear. It was the same shirt Kylie borrowed when the same two woke up the day after Stan's party.

"Fine…." Stan huffed, turning around so he wasn't watching Kylie undress any longer. He took off his own shirt and laid it on the ground. He slipped his arms through his fresh, clean, dry shirt and tugged it down when it was over his neck. He then, did his jeans too and dressed in the pair of sweatpants. "That's better" he said to himself feeling a lot less cold. Stan turned around and for got that Kylie was there. Well it was _her_ room after all. Kylie was practically naked now, well not all the way, the underwear was on, but still Stan couldn't take it.

"Goddammit!" he whispered to himself, with a flustered face, and then turned back around. 'Why, Why? Okay, okay calm down Marsh. Kylie's right, don't make it a big deal; we are just friends hanging out in a room, nothing else. Nothing!' Stan thought in his head, trying to calm his blush down a bit.

"Hey", Kylie said to him to see if he was okay. Stan jumped a bit and turned around to see Kylie dressed. 'Oh thank God', he said in his head in relief. Kylie smiled at him. She was wearing short, gym shorts that were kind of flared out to make it comfortable. She was also wearing a shirt that was kind of tight, but comfortable enough.

"Wanna head down stairs?" Kylie asked him. Stan nodded and followed Kylie back down stairs. They headed into the kitchen so Kylie could make something to heat them up from all that rain.

"Is tea okay?" she asked Stan. Stan nodded. "Sure", he responded. With that, Kylie got a tea pot, filled it will water and set it on the stovetop and turned the heat knob on to heat it up.

Kylie went to the table that Stan was sitting at. She sat down next to Stan so they were side by side. They both had turned their chairs so that they were facing each other instead of just turning their heads to talk.

"So….How was practice today, boring?" Kylie asked Stan to try and start up a conversation. "Yea pretty much, coach tried us out" Stan told her. "Oh, well, it probably wasn't as bad as my night" she said looking away, almost in a whisper, but Stan heard her clearly. "Kylie, why do you put up with Blake?" he asked her. Kylie looked up and at Stan.

"I don't know…" she said looking away again. "Ky don't…." Stan trailed off. "It's not like I wanted to know him like this", Kylie said. Stan sat there was a slight shocked look on his face.

"He was the one who _really_ wanted to know me. Almost like he planned it or something" she continued on. "But why do you put up with him?" Stan asked her again. "He….He just gets to me for some reason, like he knows how to trick me and makes me do anything for him. I just, I don't know", Kylie explained to Stan. Stan had had enough of Blake Miller doing this to Kylie.

"Well then, can you promise me something, Ky?" he asked her. Kylie looked at Stan. They were looking each other straight in the eye, Kylie nodded her head.

"Promise me, that you will _never_ let the jerk get to you anymore. Promise that he will _not_ cause any trouble for you ever again, okay?" Stain told Kylie. She sat there looking blank for a few more minutes, still staring at Stan. Kylie smiled with a nod. "I promise no more Miller problems from now on" she promised him.

Stan smiled back at Kylie. "That's good…" he said. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Apparently, that was the timer to tell Kylie that the water was hot enough to make the tea.

Kylie got out from her seat and prepared two coffee, or tea cups, you could say, with two tea bags in them. She grabbed hold of the teapot up from the stove and carefully poured the hot liquid into the cups, and then waited a few minutes for it to settle.

"Okay, now warning here, it might still be _really_ hot, so be careful, okay Sta-" Kylie warned Stan, but was too late because Stan didn't pay attention and stupidly put one of his fingers in the hot tea. Stan had whined in pain due to the hotness. Kylie puffed out a laugh. "Now what did I just say?" she asked him, still laughing at Stan.

"What? I wasn't listening" Stan said. "Obviously…..alright give it here" Kylie told him. "Wha-, give what?" Stan asked, blushing slightly. "Your finger" Kylie said. "Why?" Stan asked her. "Because I can help your problem out, besides I use to do these for Ike all the time so I'm kind of used to it" she explained to him. Stan rolled his eyes, while reaching his hand out for Kylie. Kylie smiled and found the slightly burnt finger that Stan caused. She held on to Stan's wrist and suddenly put his burnt finger in her mouth.

Stan's eyes widened and was beat red. Kylie didn't really notice since she was busy healing.

Marsh couldn't handle this at all! He was going crazy! Stan couldn't help the fact that his own finger was in Kylie's hot mouth. I mean, it's not like he doesn't already know that, but he too shocked. He could feel Kylie slightly move his finger more in her mouth and felt more tongue. Stan gulped harshly, trying to think soothing thoughts.

'What the hell? Like Ky said just relax, but how can I like this? Am I thinking too much of Kylie? Do I 'like' her even _more_ than a best friend? What the hell is wrong with me?' Stan thought to himself. A few seconds later, he felt Kylie remove his finger from inside her mouth.

Kylie looked up at Stan. Even she was blushing after what she did. "There…That should be better now" she said out loud, with a smile. Both were staring at each other for like ever. It was completely silent! The air was growing more awkward by the minute.

'God, is this even right? Like, are best friends like this suppose to do these things and feel awkward all the time? What is going on?' Stan thought in his head again. Thinking some more about how weird and awkward this situation was Stan didn't notice that Kylie had leaned forward a bit and then suddenly kissed him lightly. Of course his eyes went slightly wide, but surprisingly he didn't freak out, and neither did Kylie.

About to really lean back with the kiss, Kylie pulled away. Stan was actually sad that she left. They stared again, feeling more the awkwardness they were making. Kylie bit her lip. "Sorry…" Kylie whispered, still staring along with Stan. Stan didn't really say anything. He didn't know _what_ to even say at all! Dammit!

Stan shook his head softly. "No…No, it's cool", Stan whispered back. Then, Stan brought his hand behind Kylie's neck and brought her back in a harder kiss than before. Kylie just went along with it. As they were making out, Kylie ended up in Stan's lap and with Stan's hands on her hips.

Kylie's hands were on the ends of Stan's shirt, then Stan brought up his arms and Kylie removed it. They remain kissing for a little more after, and then parted again.

"A-Are we sure about this?" Kylie asked, huffing out hot air. Stan was huffing the same running out of air. Kylie was right, were they sure about all of this? It has happened twice already, but would they ever go any further? Stan was having weird thoughts about this, but the name Wendy never popped into his head, only Kylie, but why? Well, he didn't care right now.

"Yea…..We're sure" he told her, bringing her back into kissing mode. One thing lead to another and they got up, still kissing, and headed back up stairs into Kylie's room. Now things were getting serious. What was even going on? What _really_ lead towards this? How are things going to be from now on starting the next day? Who knows?

* * *

><p>Finished! Hoped you liked it! Yes, I WILL be writing tonight and be trying to update as quickly as possible, and so I can quit with my lame excuses, haha, even though they're seriously true. Seriously! Later ~*~ ;)<p>

Review if you wants to ~


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry again, my computer gets pretty slow and it takes awhile for me to write and save. Sometimes I even have to rewrite the whole thing, but no worries, I'll be getting a new laptop soon and my original computer would stop me from writing AT ALL! Lol, anyways enough of my talking. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! Enjoy ;)

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Craig<br>Tiffani  
>Steven<br>Blake  
>Austin<br>Cartman  
>Token<br>Kenny  
>Bella<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 15

Another school day comes around and things have gone all wrong and _very_ different. The drama has been building up around South Park for sure.

Near the high school, Stan was standing outside of the school looking out for anyone who thought he was guilty of something, which he was of course. Even the thought of remembering that night would make you wonder, what the hell is wrong with him? After choosing to actually sleep with his best friend out of no where without much thought, Stan didn't know what to do. And to be honest with himself, he actually liked it better than with Wendy. Crazy right, after all, they _are_ together. Just remembering the morning after _it_ happened, it felt really awkward.

* * *

><p>~Saturday Morning~<p>

Stan rustled to his side where the beam of sunlight hit his eyes. He winced in pain and then turned back to the other side getting away from the death light. Though, was a big mistake because Stan turned too hard and fell out of bed.

"Ahh damnit!" he groaned to himself. Stan got up and rubbed the back of his head. All of a sudden, he hears slight giggling going on next to him. Apparently, he had woken up Kylie who was next to him. "You okay?" Kylie asked him, after the laughter. "Uhh yea" Stan said with a smile and slight blush on his face over the embarrassment. Stan got up fro the floor and sat on Kylie's bed right back next to her. The air in the room was really awkward. They know what they did last night, and neither could deny anything.

"So uhhh, what do we do about this?" Stan asked Kylie. Well, they _did_ need to figure out how to fix this and just be friends again. "Well, really we just need to forget about it" she told him. Stan nodded his head. "And we _can't_ tell_ anybody_" Stan pointed out too. "Yea…." Kylie agreed. More of their awkward silence went on for a little while longer. "So we just need to move on with this and act like it _never_ happened" Stan said. "Yea….I mean, it was just a mistake and it's just between me and you from now on" Kylie said back.

"And there's no need to feel _too_ guilty about it either, right?" he asked her. Boy did he lie to himself just now. "Right" Kylie said to Stan with a smile. At least it's not as awkward as they thought.

"Okay, well I've gotta go get Ike from his friends place now", Kylie told him getting out from bed and about to get dressed. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then, Ky", Stan said. He was already half dressed to begin with so he just needed his shirt and shoes and then he'd be on his way. "Yea, see ya" Kylie said.

Stan walked out of Kylie's place and when back to his place. Before he continued to walk any further, he stopped to think to himself. Stan drew a long sigh. "God, I'm so screwed" he said out loud. After said he just continued to walk, trying to forget.

* * *

><p>Craig was running to school today for a very important reason. After what had happened to Tiffani that Friday night he doesn't want her anywhere near that guy Steven. He doesn't want <em>anything<em> happening to her ever again.

When Craig made it towards the school, he noticed Tiffani walking by herself for a minute, but then found Steven trying to talk to her. He saw Tiffani try to get away, though couldn't because _he_ was stopping her from running. Now Craig had to run even faster than ever.

* * *

><p>Tiffani was walking by herself to school carefully hoping Craig would show up soon. When it was Sunday, Tiffani had to go home so that her parents wouldn't have worried too much about her. Though Craig didn't want her to leave, he let her go so this wouldn't become a bigger problem.<p>

While Tiffani was walking she was already shaking when she woke up this morning. She was acting a jittery too which wasn't a good sign.

"Oh God, my ADD is acting up again, but why? And I thought I got rid of it. This can't be happening, not now" Tiffani thought to herself. "Jesus, what if I can't calm down? Oh, I'm already through too much, I don't need anymore pressure!" she continued on.

Not paying attention to where she was actually walking, Tiffani was grabbed by her hand out of no where. Tiffani looked up still shaking constantly and saw that it was Steven. She nearly shut down in fear.

"Hey, where'd you go run off to last time? I was really worried", Steven asked her, lying through his teeth. Worried my ass! He just wants more!

"Ahh, l-let go!" Tiffani yelled out trying to get away. Though Steven didn't, he just kept hold of her hand tightly. "I don't think so, you're not getting away so easily Tiff", he told her. "D-Don't call me that! Gah just let me go!" Tiffani yelled out again, shaking scared.

All of a sudden, Steven felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Craig practically out of breath from running over there. After catching most of his breath, Craig smirked at Steven. "I'd let go of her if I were you", Craig told him. Steven smirked back at Craig. "And if I don't?" he asked.

Suddenly, Craig's smirk disappeared and he brought one of his fists back and hit Steven right in the jaw. Steven was pushed to a side as he let go of Tiffani's hand while almost falling down. Blast from the past, am I right?

Tiffani was just standing there in relief that Craig made it, but also in fear because now they were fighting. Steven put his hand on his jaw moving it slowly. After slight recover Steven smirked at Craig again and came at him this time doing the same thing. Craig had almost fallen back too and had a cut appear on the corner of his lips.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna go", Craig said to him, coming at Steven again. They both kind of took turns coming at each other. Tiffani was still standing near the two fighting, still shaking like crazy, with her hands on her hands over her mouth in sudden shock at the scene.

"Nuh, guys stop it! You're gonna get caught!" Tiffani yelled at them, trying to get them to stop their stupid fight. They weren't really paying attention. They were too busy beating the hell out of each other. "Ah would you just listen to me!" Tiffani yelled out again.

Then noticing the fighting going on, Stan, Token, and Cartman ran towards them to try and stop them. Even Blake and Austin noticed and came by too. Stan went over to Craig who was on top of Steven still punching each other, and backed Craig off. Token had helped him whenever Craig was resisting. Blake and Austin did the same with Steven. Those two really had it out.

"Craig, calm down!" Stan yelled to him. "No!" Craig yelled back, trying to get his hands on that smug bastard again. Steven had stopped resisting and just smirked at how Craig was acting, which made Craig even more pissed off.

Kylie had made it to the situation. "Hey, what the hell's going on?" Kylie asked anyone who would tell her. "We don't know, all we saw were them fighting and now we're trying to stop them" Stan told Kylie. "Well why?" Kylie asked. She didn't understand why they were fighting.

"_HE_ hurt Tiffani!" Craig yelled out, while telling Kylie. Kylie's eyes widened a bit as she looked over seeing Steven's smirk on his face. She turned over towards Steven. "What did you do?" She asked him in anger. Steven kept his stupid smirk on his face. "What's it to you?" he asked her back. "You know exactly why!" Kylie told him, almost in a yell.

"Kylie you know what he did? How?" Stan asked her, still keeping his hold on Craig. Craig went into slight surprise. "Yea Ky, why don't you tell them what Steve did" Blake said to her. Kylie looked over at him with anger. "I'm not" she told Blake. "Oh and why not?" Steven asked her. "Because, if I do Craig's going to go ballistic on you" she said.

Craig, even though he was slightly surprised that Kylie knew so quickly what had happened was still staring Steven down. "Oh yea, you mean how he drugged her without her knowing for no reason whatsoever" Blake said out loud letting everyone around them know what Steven had really done. Everyone's eyes except for Blake and his guys were in wide-eyed shock.

"You did _what_ to her?" Craig kind of yelled, but whispered at the same time since he was in shock. "Damnit" Kylie said to herself in hate that he admitted it. She looked over to Tiffani and gasped. Kylie hadn't noticed that Tiffani caught her ADD again and was shaking and all jittery as a kid, but now Tiffani was shaking out of _real_ fear about what really happened to her. "Oh God" Kylie whispered to herself again and went over to hug Tiffani who was about to fall to her knees from shaking scared.

"Whoa man, that's real low" Token had said. Cartman didn't even say anything annoying or bad about anyone. He was actually being a good person right now. "I can't believe you'd do that to someone" Stan said after Token. Steven just shrugged his shoulders and kept his smirk without a care in the world.

"Why….Why would you do that!" Craig yelled this time at Steven. He needed to know why this jerk would do that to an innocent girl like that. "Hmm I don't know, guess I was bored" he said laughing at how cool he thought he was which he wasn't because that's just terrible. Craig grunted and tried to charge at Steven again for his smug attitude, but Stan and Token kept holding him back so this didn't get anymore worse than it already was.

Still smirking along with the other guys, Steven, Blake, and Austin just walked away like it was nothing. That pissed everyone off so much, but they didn't do anything about it.

"Fuck! Why'd you stop me damnit! Let me kick his ass! The bastard!" Craig yelled out trying to get free so he could destroy him. "No way man, you're not getting your ass busted just so you can kill that guy, just let it go for now" Stan told him. "How that hell can I let it go? You heard what he did!" Craig yelled again. "Craig we know, you can kill Steven all you want later, but right know we're not causing a scene! Besides, we need to calm Tiffani down and it's not helping with you saying everything all over again, okay?" Kylie shouted at Craig.

Craig stopped himself from thrashing free and realized that Tiffani was still shaking like crazy and fidgeting like she did when they were kids. But now it looked even worse than back then. Craig calmed down and Stan and Token released him.

Craig walked over to Tiffani and kneeled down to where she was on the ground. She almost looked like she was crying from hearing all that was done. Craig hugged Tiffani so tight like he never wanted to let her go. Even though she was still shaking like insanely crazy, Tiffani slowly calmed herself from Craig's touch.

"I'm sorry…I'll stop", Craig whispered so the other guys wouldn't hear. Tiffani's calm self hugged Craig back tightly just like him. The others just stared in worry, but they knew everything was going to be okay, for now.

* * *

><p>Kenny was leaning on a side of the school building smoking one of his cigarettes. He was hoping he'd run into Bella today and try and get her back and figure out how to fix their situation. He breathed in some of his cigarette and then breathed it out. His eyes saw a familiar blonde getting out of a car. It was Bella. Her father was taking her to school to make sure Kenny wouldn't get to her.<p>

Bella said bye to her father and walked off. She knew he was watching her in case Kenny showed up. Bella was making it near the stairs of the school, she noticed Kenny leaning on the wall glancing towards her. She blushed slightly and tried to ignore him so her dad wouldn't make a scene.

Kenny felt kind of heartbroken when Bella walked past him and into the school building. He looked over and realized that Mr. Stotch was watching her down like a hawk. 'Ah man, he looks pissed. Wait, can he see me?' Kenny thought to himself. Kenny put out his cigarette and proceeded to walk into the school building after he saw Bella's dad drive off.

"Hey Bella!" Kenny yelled out to her. Bella turned around and stopped walking when she saw it was Kenny. Kenny made it to her. "Hey, what was that back there? I thought we were-" Kenny was cut off. "Kenny, did you not see him out there. He's serious. My dad will kill you if he sees you near me" Bella explained to him. Kenny was shocked. 'Oh come on, I know that guy's crazy with grounding and all, but why can't we see each other at school, Bell?' he thought to himself. "Bella…." He said softly.

"I'm really sorry, but I…I just don't want you to get hurt and believe me I do wanna still be with you, really I do, b-but I can't with my father this way" she said to him.

Now Kenny felt really heartbroken. He's never, and I mean _never_ have felt this way towards a girl in his life, but now he's being rejected over the dumbest thing ever. If he wanted to be with Bella, then he _is_ going to be with her.

"B-But to let you know that I still….that I still love you, umm I…" Bella trailed off with her words. After that, Bella moved closer to Kenny and kissed his lips. Kenny's eyes widened. He didn't want this to be the end of it all. He then closed his eyes and kissed her back, bringing her into a hug without breaking to kiss.

Bella gasped slightly when she felt Kenny's tongue brush on her bottom lip. That's when Bella pushed Kenny away. Kenny was in surprised by her action. Why would she push back?

"B-Bella?" Kenny asked in worry. Bella was looking down at the ground, not wanting to face Kenny at the moment. "I-I'm sorry, but for now, please don't see me. Just until his is over, okay?" Bella told him. Kenny was too in shock to even say another word to stop Bella from saying those words. Bella suddenly said goodbye and ran away in the other direction leaving Kenny by himself.

"No…..no way…why does this have to happen to me? Why would she take his side? Just…..why?" Kenny said out loud to himself. He couldn't believe this anymore. Bella left him, just because her father said so? I thought she loved Kenny, why would she run away?

* * *

><p>Alrighty! How you guys liked it, yea I know it's kind of short but I promise you, Chapter 16 will be longer. And there will be major drama coming up after this. It'll relate better with the story more. But anyways, see ya guys later! :)<p>

Review if you want to ~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Hey readers! Sorry I'm so late, AGAIN! I've been caught up with reading the Hunger Book series and I got into it. It took like a month for me to get them and I got excited while reading it. Well what'd you expect? I waited too long for those books, lol. SO VERY, VERY SORRY GUYS! ;) Anywho, go on and read, and enjoy! I don't own South Park

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Ike<br>Blake  
>Wendy<br>Sheila (Kylie's Mom)

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 16

A few days later, after school afternoon, Wendy has asked Stan if they could help each other and "study", as she would put it. She would usually plan when they needed to "study" whenever she wanted to. Talk about a short leash. Wendy practically owned Stan, but he never really cared because he loved the girl.

At Wendy's house, Stan and Wendy were at it on her bed. Wendy sitting in Stan's lap as they were kissing breathlessly. And yes, there was tongue involved, of course. While going on, Stan was thinking too much. Way too much. And about the wrong person.

Yes, he kept remembering about what he and Kylie did last Friday night. He didn't know why though. Nope, not a damn clue. Here he is with his girlfriend and he's thinking about his best friend…..who he slept with…..by accident…Oh boy.

Does he have some kind of _stronger_ feelings for Kylie? Does he not like Wendy anymore? Was this love he was building up? Did he _love_ his bestest friend in this entire world, Kylie Broflovski? He had to figure this out. Stan needs to talk this over, but not with Wendy. No, she'll just make it worse, he knew that most of all from being with Wendy.

Feeling dizzy and confused with his crazed thoughts, Stan was feeling guilty and bad. 'Damnit…' he thought to himself. Stan broke their little kissing fest for some fresh air.

"Wendy…Don't take this serious, but can we not do this? I-I'm just not feeling it today. Is that okay?" Stan asked Wendy, catching his breath still. Wendy just sort of stared at him, very confused. Like, what was his deal? Getting over her slight annoyance Wendy smiled to Stan and said, "Yea sure Stan, its okay". "You sure?" He asked just making sure she wasn't just gonna kill him afterward. She nodded her head. "Yes Stan" she told him again. "Thanks Wends" Stan said with a slightly nervous smile.

With that, Wendy got off of Stan so he was free. Stan grabbed his stuff that he brought to "study" and almost went out Wendy's bedroom door before telling her, "I'll be right back in like…maybe 10-15 minutes, okay? I just need to take care of something today, right quick. Later babe". Wendy nodded her head and watched as Stan left her house. She grabbed one of her pillows from her bed, hugged it for a few seconds, and then through it at a random wall.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with him? Was it me? I-I mean what? God!" Wendy screamed out loud to herself. She fell flat onto her bed and waited _patiently _for her boyfriend to come back to her.

Stan, outside of Wendy's house, ran to his place right quick to put his school stuff in his room and then busted out his door, running to Kylie's house to talk this through with her. What if he was loving Kylie a lot more than he should as a friend? Damn, then that would just cause more drama for them. He _really _needs to talk this though like now!

* * *

><p>Kylie has made it home from school and was <em>so<em> tired. She was glad to be home. When she opened and walked through the front door, she found her mother cleaning up the house as usual. She looked up from cleaning the living room coffee table and saw that her beautiful daughter was finally home.

"Ah Kylie bubbie, I'm so glad that you're home. You have a guest waiting upstairs for you in your bedroom, so you better get your tush up there and see them", Sheila told her daughter. Kylie had a confused look on her face. Who would be waiting for her at her house?

'That's weird…I just said bye to all my friends earlier. Who could just be waiting for-' Kylie stopped her thoughts for a second and thought of someone who would.

"Uh…..Hey mom…" Kylie called to her mother. "Yes Kylie?" her mother asked. "W-Who is it exactly?" She asked her mother. There was slight worry in her voice. It couldn't be, but if so why now?

"Oh yes, well it was that nice young man that you knew from San Francisco. I believe he said his name was…Blake, yes I remember him when you two used to be together and also hung out with those other boys as well" Sheila explained to Kylie. Kylie's eyes widened. "Yes, yes I was pretty surprised myself seeing how he came all this way to South Park just to see you" she had continued.

"Uh….O-Okay, thanks mom", Kylie said and ran upstairs. 'I was right. Why is _he_ here, and now?' she thought to herself.

Kylie had made it to her bedroom and opened her door, being prepared for what Blake had in store today. When she opened the door, she found _him_ sitting politely on her bed with a devilish smirk on his face as usual.

"Hello beautiful" Blake said, happy to see her. Of course he was, obviously he was up to something. Why else would he be here?

Kylie closed her bedroom door and locked it from behind incase someone didn't walk in. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, keeping her distance from Blake. "What? Am I not aloud to visit my favorite girl?" he asked sarcastically. "Just cut the crap, I can tell you've planned something. Now just tell me what it is so you can leave, or actually why not just go ahead and leave right now" Kylie explained to him with a serious look.

"You already know…I need you back with me and the other guys. You don't really belong here Kylie and you know it. Yea, yea I get that this is 'your home' but San Francisco is your _real_ home. So why not come back?" Blake told Kylie.

"I keep telling you the same thing and the only reason why, this is my home and I don't want to leave it again. Plus, you've ruined five years of my life and I'm not letting you mess any more of it" she explained. Blake laughed softly to himself. "Oh sure, you keep saying that, but is that _really_ the reason why you don't wanna leave?" Blake asked. "Well…..yea, it is…I mean what else could you think-" Kylie had turned herself facing the door when she was interrupted by Blake. "Or could it be because of _him_, possibly?" he said.

Kylie turned her head slightly, looking at Blake's smug grin at the corner of her eye. Could he mean Stan?

"Well? Am I right? I'm right aren't I Ky?" he asked her. Kylie fell silent for a bit before answering him. "No…." She whispered, though Blake could hear her. "But what does Stan have to do with this?" she asked him turning back around to face him.

"Isn't that the real reason why you came back? Just to see Marsh? To be honest, I'm a _whole lot_ better than he could ever be. So why don't you just give it up?" Blake asked her actually being serious. "Because I can't!" Kylie yelled out.

Blake stood up from Kylie's bed. "You're still love him, don't you?" Blake said. Kylie looked away, staring at her floor, wanting to ignore that question. Blake smiled and walked closer to Kylie. Kylie back up to her door with Blake too close like always. Blake placed his hands on both sides of her head, trapping Kylie.

"Kylie….." he whispered softly. "No…"Kylie said. She was still staring at his bedroom floor. She didn't want to get caught in his stupid little trap. Blake leaned his head near her ear and whispered her name once more. A shiver went down Kylie's spine. Blake breathed out a deep sigh. "Kylie….." he whispered a third time. He bent slightly and bit her ear to get an amusing reaction from Kylie.

Kylie moaned whenever he started to suck on her earlobe. She closed her eyes shut with a faint blush on her face. She _had_ to resist. There was no way Kylie was going to get dragged into this again.

Blake moved one of his hands to caress a side of Kylie's neck. He then licked down more on her neck and started biting and sucking on her more. Kylie tried pushing on Blake's chest to stop him but he pushed back. She felt weak at the moment. Damn you Blake.

"Damnit stop….." Kylie whispered to him in anger. But no, he just kept at it. 'God, that's it!' she thought to herself, preparing herself. "Get off!" Kylie yelled out and finally found her normal strength back, then pushed Blake off of her.

Blake backed up a couple of steps from that push. He was quite impressed, but he already knew that anyway.

"I'm done, okay? I've had enough of you and your friends and San Francisco, just everything! Just go, now!" Kylie turned herself back around and unlocked and opened her door then signaled Blake to leave. Though, he didn't move, he stayed put where he was standing. "I told you to leave Blake" Kylie calmed her voice down a bit, knowing that her door was open so she didn't want her mother or Ike to come and witness this.

Blake smirked suddenly. Did he really think Kylie was kidding? Because she defiantly wasn't. "Blake, I said-" Kylie tried telling him yet again but was interrupted.

"You know, I'll tell Marsh" Blake told her. Kylie looked Blake in the eye. "No you wouldn't" she corrected him. "Oh, and what makes you say that?" he asked with a curious smile. "Because I _know_ you, you're not like that" Kylie explained. Blake shook his head slowly. "Who knows? Maybe I've changed since I came here to South Park….just like you did" Blake said. Kylie opened her mouth, but before she could speak Blake continued on. "I'm serious Kylie…I _will_ tell him about the _real_ you that you're hiding from him, unless…you go along with what I've been asking you. You come back, be with me, and maybe you won't be hurt like you already are staying here" he explained to her.

Kylie couldn't say anymore words. She wasn't even suppose to be involved with Blake Miller anymore. She promised Stan she wouldn't speak or be near this guy, but now Blake's doing this to her? Great…..

Kylie turned around, closed and locked her bedroom door like before and slowly turned herself back around to face Blake. She took a deep breath and walked fast towards Blake saying, "God, I fucking hate you" and grabbed Blake into a deep kiss. Blake first surprised, but now getting into it and kissed back wrapping his arms around Kylie's waist, with Kylie's arms around his neck. They stumbled back onto Kylie's bed and got to it.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, now with Stan, he's made it Kylie's place so that Kylie could talk and help him about his dizzy confusion that he's going through, even though it completely involves her mostly.<p>

He knocked a few times on the Broflovski's front door. A couple of seconds go by and Stan is greeted by Kylie's mom, Sheila.

"Oh why hello Stanley, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Kylie's mom asked him. "Uh hi Mrs. Broflovski, is Kylie home? I really need to talk to her" Stan told her. "Yes she's been home for awhile now, she actually has a friend upstairs. I think they're just chatting in her bedroom. You may go up if you'd like" Sheila explained to Stan. Stan thanked her and walked inside the same house where he was that Friday night where he and Kylie well…you know, the whole reason why he's here in the first place.

"Uhm I hope you don't mind me asking, but what friend is here?" Stan asked. "Oh it's no one you know sweetie, it's one of Kylie's friends from San Francisco that she knew" she told him.

Stan paused for a bit. "A-A friend from San Francisco?" he asked. "Yes, I believe those two were really good friends. I'm not sure that they've ever dated, but it seemed to me like that boy knew Kylie very, very well" the mother explained. A friend…. From San Francisco….And was a boy…Oh no! "Mrs. Broflovski, his name wouldn't happen to be Blake would it?" he asked Kylie's mother again, hoping it wasn't true. "Why yes, yes it is. How did you know Stanley?" Sheila asked Stan, surprised and slightly confused that he knew Blake. Of course he knew Blake! The bastard!

"It's nothing…thank you, Mrs. Broflovski" Stan ignored Kylie's mother's question and headed upstairs to find Kylie's room fast. Unfortunately, Stan ran into Ike who was coming out of his own room for something to eat. Ike noticed Stan and gave him an evil look.

Ike ran in front of Stan to stop him so that they could talk.

"Ike, not now! I've gotta get to Kylie!" Stan told him. He was in a hurry, obviously. "Oh, so you can go and make her cry some more?" Ike asked him, angry. Stan didn't know what he was talking about, but then it came to him. The first time he and Kylie kissed. But then they got a little too crazy and Kylie stormed out of there. But Stan didn't know Kylie had cried.

"Listen, I had no intention of making your sister cry at all" Stan tried telling him. Ike rolled his eyes, not believing a damn word he said. "Ha, yea sure, like that's the truth" he said.

'Damnit Ike!' Stan screamed in his head. He had _no_ time for this. He had no other choice. "Okay, okay! Ike, I will tell you the truth about what had happened that night. Is _that_ okay?" Stan asked to make sure. Ike crossed his arms. "Alright, tell me" Ike agreed. He was looking Stan straight in the eye to make sure for himself if he was lying or not.

"Okay…That night, we were just talking, but then something came over me and…..and I…" he trailed off, not wanting to tell him, but he _had_ to. "…You what?" Ike brought Stan back to his sentence to keep him going. "I kissed her, okay!" Stan yelled out looking Ike in the eye. "Whoa…..You did?" Ike had asked. It was growing interesting. He loved drama.

"Yes, I did…And then she kissed back and we were getting a little crazy. We were on the bed, kind of grinding, I was sucking her neck and-" Stan was just naming everything that happened. Ike flailed his arms up in the air. "Okay, okay remember that's my sister, I _don't _wanna know _every_ single detail now, just get to the point where you made her cry" he explained to Stan. Stan shrugged off the thing about making Kylie cry. He didn't make her cry! She kissed back too! Oh whatever, not important right now!

"We got surprised and realized what we were doing and we got off of each other and Kylie stormed out. I tried going after her, but she made it out before I could. I had _no_ idea that she was crying, _at all_. I swear" Stan told him. There was slight silence in the hallway. Then Ike came to his conclusion. "Alright, I _guess_ I can let you off the hook…for now! But dude, seriously, if it happens _again_ and you _actually_ make her cry this time. I'm so gonna kick your jocky ass" he explained.

Stan smiled. "Thanks…" he said and ran towards Kylie's bedroom direction. Ike had gone downstairs for food.

Stan tried to open Kylie's door, but couldn't. It seemed to have been locked. He tried pushing hard on the door a few times, but it wouldn't budge. He was about to go back downstairs and ask if Kylie's mother could unlock it, when all of a sudden he heard the door unlock and open.

Stan eyes widened, in shock. Before him was his pretty much "rival" you could say, or "enemy", Blake Miller. He was shirtless and in his baggy jeans. He had lit a cigarette and was smoking it between his lips.

Blake had his evil smirk on his face _again_ when he saw that it was Stan.

"Well, well isn't that weird…..we were just talking about you" he said, taking a breath of cigarette and then exhaled with a cloud of smoke coming from his mouth. Getting passed the disgusting cigarette smoke, Stan glanced over Blake's shoulder to find Kylie in there, asleep. Why was asleep? What the hell?

"What did _you_ do?" Stan asked Blake, getting close towards him in a serious tone. Blake laughed slightly. He just couldn't believe this guy. So naïve.

"_I_ didn't do anything, though….._we_ did do something" he told Stan. Stan was shocked. There was no way, no way at all that Kylie would back down on her word. She promised him that she'd never talk or be tricked by this guy ever again. Yet, why is she passed out and Blake's thrilled.

"There's no way in _hell_ that Kylie would fall for your games. Never!" Stan told him. Blake laughed, yet again.

"You just don't _get_ it Stanley. Ky has changed over the years….You just can't realize that. Oh, and if you're thinking about trying to change her there's just no possible way to do that, because she loves _me_, and not _you_, okay Marsh?" Blake said. Stan was speechless. What did he mean by she's changed? Kylie's been the same person he knew his whole life, though she had been acting weird, but that was only when this douche bag showed up, and his little helpers too.

"I don't believe you…" Stan told him, seriously. Blake closed his eyes and breathed in another breath of his cigarette. "Just face it…You lost her" Blake told, exhaling again another cloud.

"No I-" Stan was interrupted. "Goodbye Stanny boy" Blake ended their conversation and closed and locked Kylie's bedroom door. Stan couldn't believe this, he just _couldn't_ believe it! "Fuck!" he yelled out loud slamming one of his fists to a random wall. Trying his best not to put a hole in the wall, but he didn't really care that much right now.

Stan walked fast downstairs ignoring any questions Ike or Sheila were asking about the noise. He walked outside and closed their door. He decided to go back to Wendy's place like he promised. To be honest he _didn't_ want to go back to her place. He wanted to be with Kylie. Kylie and only her!

* * *

><p>Wendy got a knock on her bedroom door. She walked over and opened it seeing that it was Stan finally back from wherever he went to.<p>

"Stan! Yay, you're back, I'm so hap-" Wendy was cut off but Stan's mouth against hers. Wendy was surprised. Stan was acting kind of weird since he left before. Wendy broke the kiss and asked, what's wrong with you, did something bad happen? What's going on, Stan?"

He just shook his head and went back to kissing her, and harder this time. Wendy just went along with it, though was still concerned about him. They ended up well, doing "it". Not like they haven't done it already, it just felt really different this time. Wendy felt a dark and sad aura around Stan. Something horrible must have happened. But what...?

* * *

><p>Great! I know right? Too much drama going on! Yea, I know I said it was going to be much longer, sorry (again) but I thought it wa longer. Guess I was wrong. Oh well at least you guys know whats going on (: See ya later!<p>

Review if you want!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys guess what? I actually made it in the 7 day range! I feel so happy, haha! Yes disappointment, I am on a sorta cliffhanger and its probably gonna be a while until the next chapter so that's why this one's kind of short (Sorry:/) but it'll come as soon as possible. Also, i have NO idea if you guys read these, it's really cool if you do because you get a piece of my personality and stuff like that I guess,but anyways if you do read these up here and at the end I guess I have a little important thing that I wanted to ask you guys about, but go ahead and read first and then I'll explain everything at the end ;) BTW, I DON"T OWN SOUTH PARK ~~~

Characters:  
>Kenny<br>Bella  
>Craig<br>Tiffani  
>Chris (I think)<br>Linda

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 17

During that same afternoon, Kenny was trying to think of a way to fix this mess with him, Bella, and her dad. He's been thinking about it since the last time he ever actually talked to Bella. Days ago. They haven't spoken since then. All they've done was walk by each other and just sit during lunch not bothering to speak. This is bad. Kenny was losing a friend. Not only that, a really, _really_ good friend. He liked her a lot, okay?

After gaining enough guts he could to even walk back to that hell hold he called Bella's house, he was standing in front of their front door. It took him a few minutes even think about knocking on that door. Then he did. A couple of seconds go by and the door opened, revealing Bella's father.

'Shit…' Kenny thought to himself. He was hoping Bella's mother would answer the door, and not this old man.

Bella's father's face showed much anger seeing the boy before him, though he did expect him to try _something_. "What do you think you're doing back here? Didn't I say _never_ to come here or near my daughter ever again?" he asked Kenny. "Yea, I know…I was just hoping you'd let me actually explain why I was here then" Kenny said.

"Hhm…I thought I made myself clear to you, boy! I said-" he was going to tell him once again, when Kenny interrupted. I know! I know what you said, just please let me explain myself" he pleaded. I don't think Kenny's ever said please in his life. Maybe a few times, but not like this.

"Fine then, come in" Chris said, and allowed Kenny to enter his house.

Kenny walked in and it seemed the same like last time. He didn't remember the living room much though. "Have a seat there" Bella's father told him, pointing to the couch as he himself sat in his own recliner chair.

Kenny was so nervous. This was going to be hard.

"Okay Mister, go on and explain yourself. Explain to me why you were in my house _without_ me knowing, and also on top of my daughter" he told him.

'Great…he brought _that_ up' Kenny said in his head. Why that?

"O-Okay…" Kenny stuttered a bit "The reason why I was here in the first place was that I needed a place to say…..and Bella offered" he started off. Bella's father seemed it was somewhat reasonable. Then Kenny continued on. "And she even told me it was okay with you guys, but she was lying and made it a scene so she didn't disappoint me" he told him. Then Chris got slightly shocked hearing that his daughter disobeyed something obviously wrong without his permission first.

"I see so is that why her door was suddenly always locked, and she had been acting suspicious?" he asked. Kenny nodded his head.

"Ahh…..though that doesn't explain much as to why you were on my daughter doing…well, what you were doing" he told him. "Well, this is gonna bring on the whole 'stay the hell away from my daughter' thing, but uh…I'm sort of in love with Bella. Like really I am" Kenny said. Aww….that's probably what you're thinking. And yes, it was and "aww" moment, but not to Bella's dad. Boy was he waiting for this day when Bella would end up with some boy he didn't know much of and turned out to be a huge trouble maker.

"I see….Well I'm sorry to say this son, but I can't let you near my daughter…I'm sorry" Chris told him. What was this? There's no way he could do this! Kenny got scared that he was gonna lose Bella forever.

"Listen, you don't understand how _much_ I love her, sir. I would do _anything_ to keep her safe, I have been for years and it's never changed" Kenny tried to convince him that he couldn't break them apart just because he didn't like Kenny and his life style.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I don't trust you around Isabella. You're probably just going to toy with her and then leave her for some random tramp. I'm sure that what you do with-" he was going to finish but couldn't because of Kenny. "I would _never_ do that!" Kenny yelled, standing up from his seat o the couch. Chris was very shocked indeed. Some teenaged kid raising their voice at him like that. Probably another of the reasons why he doesn't like Kenny.

* * *

><p>Bella was in her room, lying in her bed. She had missed the feeling of being with Kenny. She kept telling herself it was all her fault that they got caught. Though it was a mistake, just by accident. It didn't matter much; she could never see Kenny again thanks to her dad.<p>

She closed her eyes to take in a breath. All of a sudden, Bella heard a loud conversation coming from down stairs.

"What's going on down there?" she said to herself.

Bella got up from her bed and decided to go down stairs to find out what was happening. She was near the middle of the staircase when she noticed that it was her father talking to Kenny.

'Kenny? Why was he here?' she thought to herself. Oh no, what's he up to now?

* * *

><p>While they were yelling back and forth about their situation, they didn't quite notice that Bella had run down the stairs to try and stop them until they heard her.<p>

"Guys stop! Stop arguing!" Bella shouted to them to get their attention. The two turned their heads to see Bella. "Isabella, what are you doing out of your room, young lady? You're suppose to be grounded" Her father told her. "I-I know, I just wanted to know-" she tried telling. "No explanations, back upstairs!" he told his daughter, pointing in the direction to the stairs.

"Stop yelling at her, she's done nothing wrong!" Kenny told him back. Bella and her father turned their attention back to Kenny. Bella had her worry look on her face.

"Kenny…"Bella whispered. "No Bell, all this guy does is yell at you, sometimes for no reason at all!" Kenny said. "I only do that to discipline her!" the father countered back. "Like hell you do!" Kenny yelled back.

Bella tried to stop them, but there was no use anymore.

"Boys…Boys! Stop this, right now!" an unknown voice said. It was coming from the kitchen. All three of them turn their heads to its direction. For the unknown body is noticed to be Bella's mother, Linda.

* * *

><p>Now at Craig's place. Craig and Tiffani were in his bedroom. Tiffani had offered to help Craig with his remaining injuries that he had. Yea, even a few punches were hit and Craig's still hurt. Whatever, it didn't hurt <em>that<em> much.

So there they are in his room, Craig kind of laying back and Tiffani sitting next to him, sort of in front of him since she was helping with his wounds.

"Ow!" Craig winced in pain. Tiffani was cleaning off his arm. Apparently it was still deep even after a couple of days. "Ha, sorry" Tiffani said, twitching slightly. "It's cool, I'm fine" Craig told her, getting over the pain. "Guh! Yea sure….You really went at that day. I'm surprised you aren't in the hospital, ah!" Tiffani told him, shaking and acting jittery ass if she's had _way_ too much coffee. Apparently, the huge shock from Monday made Tiffani's disorder a whole lot worse then it's usually suppose to. Luckily, she calmed down enough just to keep it at an average like it was when she was a kid. Now she had to start all over again.

Tiffani hasn't talked or been near Steven Masters since then. She'd been with Craig all the time so he'd keep her safe. She has been acting weird too, especially around Craig.

"Hey Craig, ah…Thank you for everything you've done. I don't know what I'd do without you…" Tiffani said. Craig rolled his eyes. "Yea whatever, I'm sure someone else could have done better than I did" he told her. Tiffani shook her head and leaned in a little closer into Craig.

"No….they couldn't…." she trailed off closing their gap kissing Craig. Craig of course was completely surprised. Tiffani was kissing him, and _he_ himself didn't start it she did! Wow…He was _soooooooooo_ happy. He wasn't to blame this time!

She pulls away and they stare at each other a little.

"S-sorry…" Tiffani whispered, and then blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Craig didn't say anything, while was flushed as well and looked away. "So uhh….What does this mean?" Craig asked, looking back at Tiffani.

"I-I don't know…I guess, I might _like_, like you…Cause y-you know…" she trailed off. Craig came to realization. He lifted one of his hands and ruffled the top of Tiffani's head. "Ah, h-hey!" Tiffani yelped out in annoyance.

"I get it now…." Craig had said.

"Really…?" Tiffani asked. Craig nodded his head and smiled. "Yup…I sure do. You know what? I _like_, like _you_ too" he admitted. Tiffani pouted when her hair was still being ruffled up, though got over it since it was kind of soothing. Being softly touched by someone she lov-, I mean _like_, like's. Whichever, it was only Craig.

"Besides….I already figured you did" Craig teased, messing with Tiffani a little. Tiffani blushed deeper as her eyes when wide with even more embarrassment.

"Oh _really_?" she asked him, a little bit ticked. She hit Craig on his arm so that he could get the picture. "Ah! That hurt!" Craig winced in pain. It hurt a lot worse than it did before. "Good! I hope it did!" Tiffani replied.

"Aww come on! I was just messin' with ya!" Craig told her, trying to get Tiffani to like him again.

Tiffani smiled lightly and leaned closer to Craig again. She seemed a lot calmer than she was days ago. "Yea…I know" Tiffani said, pecking Craig on the lips again. "I could tell that _you_ did too…" she continued with her sentence. Instead of denying the fact that he _did_, he just ignored it. He snagged an arm around Tiffani's neck to bring her down.

"Yea…..you're right…" He said, connecting them together again.

* * *

><p>"Linda….I said I could take care of this" Chris told his wife. She shook her head in disagreement.<p>

No…Don't you see what we're doing, Chris? These two should stay together. Who are we to break that?" Bella's mother told her husband. "But darling, I don't _trust_ this boy. He isn't right for our daughter" he said.

Linda shook her head. There was no need to judge, even if it was parental protection.

"Bella honey, tell me the truth on this now, but do you _really_ want to be with this boy here?" she asked her daughter. Her husband needed more convincing.

Bella nodded her head. She was a little afraid to speak incase her father would protest some more. "Now Kenny, are you being truly honest about loving Isabella?" Linda asked. Kenny looked her in the eye. "Yes…..I do" he told her. Of course she believed him. Bella blushed without the others noticing.

Linda turned back to Chris. "See dear? Do you see what we'd be doing? We would be breaking apart something important to them" she explained. "B-But-" Chris tried saying. "No 'buts'….." she said, and then sighed and continued. "Chris, do you remember when _we_ were in their positions? When _our_ parents were doing _this_? What _you're_ doing. Even if we say no, these two would probably keep seeing each other without us knowing. Shouldn't we just keep them together while they still can? I see _nothing_ wrong with this boy and our daughter being together" she explained to him.

Kenny and Bella glanced at each other and flushed at the slight embarrassment.

It had taken Bella's father a _long_ while to even consider this ever happening, and after what they've been doing behind his back for almost two months now, even _if_ it was just for help. After Kenny had explained himself thoroughly and looking him straight in the eye too. Chris didn't know what to do. Damn it!

"W-Well…" he started to say. He looked at his daughter and then at Kenny. He studied both of their faces to see if they really _were _telling the truth. I mean, they _were_ blushing after saying what they did and it _did_ seem reasonable, so to speak.

"Well…I guess it's alright" Bella's father said.

Kenny and Bella's eyes shot. Did he really just say that it was alright for them to be together after all?

"Well what? Are you not going to thank me and your mother for letting this happen Bella?" he asked his daughter. Bella smiled. One: Because he let her and Kenny be in a relationship, and Two: Because he didn't say her full name, he must be serious. So with that Bella ran and jumped to hug her father to tight. You could tell she was happy about it.

Bella went and hugged her mother too for convincing her dad to even let this happen.

Chris walked over in front of Kenny and reached his hand out. Kenny connected their hands and shook up and down in a handshake. "Now you keep our word now you hear? You don't want me ending up right, right?" he said to Kenny. Kenny smiled. "Thank you, sir" Kenny told him. They had unconnected their hands soon after.

Bella thanked both her parents and so did Kenny. Then Kenny reached behind Bella and snagged his arms around her neck. It seemed like everything was going to be okay from now on. Well for these two couples. But what about the others…?

* * *

><p>Okay, yes of course it's short I said earlier it was gonna be! Lol ;)<br>Anyways, okay that thing I was talking about before...I _was_ actually wondering if any of you have like a facebook account or like would want any contact with me so like we can be friends and stuff, I guess haha. Just trying to be friendly. Oh, and if any of you viewers like live anywhere near me cause that would be cool too, we could hang out. You can check my profile thing for some of my info, but you could PM me on here about ANYTHING! All that I ask for is like friendly others like me and are around my age. Even if we don't live around each other we can stil be chat buddies ;) Again...JUST TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY! Okay, the real reason is that I need more friends like you guys that like _this_ stuff like I do, or love, either one.  
>So PM me if you ever want to have contact and stuff like that, but I warn you I can be pretty bashful at first but once I get use to the conversation am like a blast! :) Later guys ;)<p>

Review if you want to ~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya! Soooo...change of plans on the whole cliffhanger thing, lol. Yea, just thought of the idea a couple of days ago and slowly worked my way into writing it to make this chapter! Yay, so now you can read it! Oh and if you're all confused about who this is, it's still me CrazyCutie04. I recently just changed my name so I'll be that from now on. Don't worry it's still me, I guess or worry, which ever, haha. I don't own South Park...yea, so enjoy! ;)

Characters:  
>Kylie<br>Wendy  
>Blake<br>Kenny  
>Craig<br>Tiffani  
>Bella<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 18

Today turns out to be another awkward day. Kylie feels like she's being surrounded by random couples. And I mean _random_! Like out of the blue comes Kenny and Bella show up holding hands, and then Craig and Tiffani are like all mushy and crap, like what the _hell_ happened!

"S-So let me get this straight...you two _and_ you two guys each got together on the same night? That's just weird…and somewhat unexpected" Kylie told them.

"Yea that _is_ strange…how'd McCormick grow the balls to stand up to Bella's dad? There's just no way" Craig asked, laughing at his comment.

"Well…as it just so happens, I did and won, so HA! Maybe I've got more balls than you, Tucker, 'cause I doubt _you_ could have done it!" Kenny came back, now laughing at Craig. Craig grew annoyed and quite irritated.

"Screw you!" he yelled out, flipping Kenny off.

"Screw yourself!" Kenny came back again.

Both the blonde girls drew a deep sigh and backed off of their men to watch them fight a little. "I can't see how you can deal with that" Bella told Tiffani. "Same…..Anyway, Kylie what you do that night, you know when we got together?" she asked. Bella nodded in agreement. Bad thing coming…..Kylie couldn't tell _them_, well she couldn't tell _any_ of them. It was kind of embarrassing and wrong. Plus, she didn't really care what happened.

"Oh nothing really, just lazed around, and stuff…" she lied. But it was for the best. She didn't want to involve _him_ in their little conversation.

Kylie looked over her shoulder and glanced out to see how the boys were doing. Kylie and the gang were outside on the bleachers and decided to watch Stan the other guys, like Cartman and Token, practice for a future football game. She was worried that something had happened to Stan. He hadn't been acting the same like her usually is today. The two practically ignored each other the whole day, and that has _never_ happened, _ever_.

"Hey guys, what's up with Stan lately? I feel like he's been ignoring me" she asked then gang. Craig and Kenny stopped their stupid arguing and along with Bella and Tiffani they are stared at Kylie. Yea…..that was a good question. He _has_ been weird towards all of them.

"You know it's probably just some stupid Wendy crap, she's pulled on him" Kenny suggested. "Yea, its just stress probably, you know how she gets to him with that shit" Craig agreed. The two blondes nodded their heads. "Mhm…..maybe…" Kylie mumbled and glanced back at the boys out in the field.

'Damn you Stan…..' she cursed in her head.

* * *

><p>Wendy says bye to all her "girlfriends" to find one person that could make her life the best ever. And no it wasn't Stan. It was Blake. Of course! He was the one who could get Kylie Broflovski out of her and her boyfriend's life. And especially Stan's!<p>

Soon, Wendy spots Blake with his buddies hanging out after school.

"Oh goody, maybe he's thinking about taking Kylie home like right now! Hell yea!" Wendy said out loud to herself, in too much excitement as she ran over to Blake. She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Blake looks over to see who the hell it was bothering. He finds Wendy all happy and annoying looking. Oh Goddammit…

"Okay, how the _hell_ do you keep finding me? It's creepy, man!" Blake told her.

"Never mind that, come with me" Wendy told him, grabbing onto Blake's arm. He wouldn't budge. "NOW!" she yelled in his ears. "Damnit woman, fine!" Blake said, trying to get his hearing back.

Wendy dragged Blake away from his gang as he listened to them laugh at how pathetic that kind of was.

They made it to the back of the school, like they've done before.

"Alright, now _what_ do you want?" Blake asked Wendy, snatching his arm back. Wendy smiled. "Well….I was just wondering if you were doing your job, and getting it done, _fast_" she said.

When he realized what Wendy was talkin about he smirked. "Oh _that_…..we'll as a matter of fact, I'm getting closer than you think" he told her.

Her smile widened even more. "Yes, that's great!" she screamed out to the sky and waved her arms above her. Blake tried to cove his ears as good as he could. Wendy was one very _loud_ little girl. And quite the freak during this whole thing, Blake thought so.

"Anyway….To actually help this _whole_ thing out, you need to control your man again" he told her.

Wendy's excitement cut down and turned into a frown. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"When I was over at Ky's workin' my magic, he came over and tried to stop me" Blake explained "Now what do you think about that? You know, I think he might be in-" he was interrupted. "Don't say that, don't you dare say it!" Wendy yelled.

"Say what…? Oh, you mean _in love_?" he blurted out, messing with her.

"AHHHH, NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU SO STOP SAYING THAT! STAN DOES _NOT_ LOVE KYLIE, HE LOVES ME, UNDERSTAND?" she screamed at Blake, grabbing him by his shirt collar and bringing him down to her height.

"Okay, okay calm down I was only teasing, Jesus" said Blake as he brought his hands up as in surrender.

Wendy let go and smiled again. "Thank you, now finish the job and get rid of her for me for _good_" she told him "See you next time, Blake" she waved goodbye and walked off. Blake shook off Wendy's remaining evil aura.

"Damn, if I were Ky I'd definitely wanna leave this place. I actually feel sorry for Marsh" he said to himself and went back to the same direction where his friends were.

* * *

><p>Courtney was walking out of the school building after her slight trouble she earned for detention. She stretched her arms above her head feeling stiff from all that sitting around. She yawned out loud, but stopped when she heard a screechy voice screaming.<p>

"What the hell…." She mumbled and noticed two objects moving towards the back of the school. "Is that….Holy shit, that's Wendy!" She yelled but covered her mouth. She uncovered and decided to follow them. Maybe get some interesting information.

When they were at the back of the school, Courtney hid herself good enough no to be scene but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey…isn't that that one guy, from before?" Courtney whispered to herself. She realized who he was. It _was_, it was that Blake kid whom Wendy talked to that other time. What's going on now? Courtney kneeled in a little to hear better.

"Well….I was just wondering if you were doing your job, and getting it done, _fast_" Courtney heard her say. "Oh _that_…." hearing Blake this time. "Yes, that's great!" hearing Wendy's voice again. She sounded excited. Why would Wendy be excited about what this guy had to say? Unless….

"Oh my God, they're talking about Kylie!" she whispered out loud again.

Is she trying to get rid of Kylie or something? That's messed up! All of a sudden Courtney heard Wendy's loud, nerve-breaking screech.

"AHHHH, NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU SO STOP SAYING THAT! STAN DOES _NOT_ LOVE KYLIE, HE LOVES ME, UNDERSTAND?" Wendy yelled.

'What…..? Stan loves Kylie, seriously?' she thought confusingly to herself. Obviously she was confused. Hearing this stuff, she didn't know _what_ the hell was going on.

When Courtney spotted Wendy leaving the area and then Blake she tried to hide herself good for a few minutes until they were both gone.

"Aww man, I've gotta Kylie! If not, then I gotta tell _someone_ about this!" Courtney screamed out in panic now that she has some dirt on Wendy not being her goody-little-two-shoes self. This was big!

* * *

><p>"Well we've gotta get goin' Ky, see ya later" Kenny told Kylie. Bella nodded her head. "Yea, we've gotta go too, sorry Kylie…" Tiffani said. "Yea babe, we'll catch ya later" Craig said.<p>

"No its cool, guys we'll just meet up later, go on" Kylie told them. They said their goodbyes and she watch as the four left the bleachers.

Seeing them finally gone, Kylie took a final look around her area to see if it was clear and grabbed a box of cigarettes she'd been stashing. She pulled one of them out from the box and slipped it in her mouth. Putting the box back where she had it before, she brought out her old lighter that she's had for years from all the smoking and drugs she did with the guys in San Francisco. What could she say? It was the best way to get away from all her stress.

She lit it and breathed in, enjoying the sweet, sweet taste.

"God, that's so good…" she said to herself. She was about to breathe in another take until she was surprising interrupted.

"Kylie, Kylie, Kylie!" said a voice running up to Kylie. Kylie choked on her cigarette. The smoky air was defiantly not help either.

"W…what the hell…..i-is it!" Kylie yelled while choking each time trying to catch her breath. She turned to her direction to the upcoming voice calling for her. It was Courtney. It's been quite a long time since they've talked, but they didn't hate each other or anything, they were still friends.

"Oh…..W-What is it C-Courtney?" she asked her, waving some of the smoky air out of the way.

"Okay, well I just got out of detention when I noticed…Were you just smoking?" Courtney asked smelling the air and Kylie coughing. Kylie coughed a few more times before speaking. "N-No…." she trailed off. "But I could have sworn I just-" Courtney was cut off. "Get on with what you were going to tell me!" Kylie changed the subject, getting Courtney away from her smoking activity.

"Oh yea...Okay, I'm out of detention and I noticed Wendy walking off with that new guy Blake and-" cut off again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Wendy was with Blake, why?" Kylie asked.

Courtney sighed. "I was about to get there…..anyway, they walked off behind the school and they were talking…..about _you_" she continued.

"Why me….? Oh wait don't tell….Wendy's making some little negotiation with Blake to get back on me, am I right?" Kylie asked sarcastically, giggling a little since that just could _not_ be true. Like Wendy would go so low just to get rid of Kylie and keep Stan all to her.

"Ummm…Yea that's exactly right, I think" Courtney told.

"Haha…..wait w-what?" she asked.

"That's what they were talking about. I heard the Blake guy talking about how he was getting close to getting you back and Wendy was all excited and stuff. I even heard her say get the job finished, as if she really wanted you out of South Park for good" Courtney explained.

"That must be the reason why Blake's been pushing me…" Kylie whispered to herself.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"N-nothing…..Listen Court, don't let Wendy or _anyone_ else know this except me, okay? We can't spread any lame rumors, just keep it a secret" she told her.

"Understood!" Courtney brought her hand to her forehead and gave a solute, like a soldier. "Good" Kylie said.

"Woo….No wonder Wendy was acting all weird when she _first_ talked to that guy" she sighed in relief. Kylie went shocked. "You saw her talking to him before and you didn't tell me!" Kylie yelled at Courtney.

Courtney brought her hands and cradled her head in protection. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't think it was _that_ important! Don't' hurt me! Waaaaahhhhhhh!" she cried out, while whining.

Kylie calmed herself. "Courtney, I'm not mad at _you_ I'm mad at that flat-chested freak…What you did was good, at least you told me something" she told. Courtney calmed down too and stopped her wailing and brought her hands back down. "I know…..I just knew _something_ was going on and I just couldn't let anything bad happen to you, Ky. Especially, if she's trying to get rid of you. From all that, we should get rid of _her_, instead….I'm so tried of being apart of her group, it sucks!" Courtney confessed.

Kylie laughed, as well as Courtney after she was done ranting on about how sucky Wendy was.

"Well thanks for telling me Courtney, that's all that's important" Kylie smiled. Courtney smiled back, and suddenly hugged Kylie. "Don't _ever_ leave me, ever again! My life bites without you guys!" Kylie patted Courtney's back as her way of hugging at the moment. "Yea, same here…" Kylie said. Kylie glanced back at the boys on the football field, seeing how they were about done with practice.

Stan had noticed Kylie looking at him from afar. He blushed slightly at the remembrance of that day.

"'Ehhhh Stan! Get your ass over here, we're about to do another play!" Cartman called to him. "Yea man, come oe so we're done today!" Toke agreed with Cartman, not a normal thing by the way, but whatever he just wanted to end this tiring day.

He looked away, ignoring it like he's been doing all day and went back to his football.

Now what was going to come from Stan and Kylie? And how will we now if things will work out or not. Maybe this information from Courtney will change things and get the truth from Blake, Wendy, _and_ Stan...

* * *

><p>Well...?Was it good, hope so, because that would make me happy :)<p>

Review if you want ~*~*~*~*~*~


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, guys! Soooooooo freaking sorry this whole thing took FOREVER to upload, my honest apologies! I love you guys and I have disapointed you all. BUT, it's okay, because I won't do this again, when I make a whole NEW different story which I'm asking questions about later AFTER this chapter so feel free to put ideas out for me to make it interesting for you guys and I'll type it up for YOU! Remember, I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, wish I did though, I'd be sooooooooo happy :)

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Blake<br>Wendy  
>Courtney<br>slight; Tiffani, Bella, Kenny, Craig, and Cartman

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 19

The last bell rings and it's time to leave. Everyone student head to their lockers to gather anything they had left school related since school was just almost over, only in a few weeks. Anything that could make this day even worse was, oh I don't know, rain? Oh wait, that's right it _is_ raining, pouring actually. That's just great…..

Stan had gathered all of his things and turned them in already. Lucky him.

He was waiting for one of his friends or Wendy so he could get out of here and drive away, only hoping he wouldn't run into a certain someone he cared about and make it seem awkward.

Leaning onto his locker and looking through his cell phone. It buzzed a few times until Stan had opened a text message. It was from Wendy, saying:

"_Hey Stanley, I'm in the gym with the girls waiting for you, see you then"_

Stan closed his phone and took in a big sigh. He knew he loved her, but she can be so annoying. He pushed his weight on his locker and was about to walk off to go to Wendy.

"Stan!" said a voice calling out to him. He turned around and saw that it was Kylie. Oh yea Kylie, you know, the certain someone he didn't want to be awkward around today. Though he ignored the fact, and stayed put so they could talk.

Kylie had made it to him.

"Hey" she said to him. "H-hey…." Stan said back. He was a little nervous. The two really haven't talked much to each other alone.

"Uhm…Kylie, I'd love to talk to you and all but Wendy needs me and…." Stan trailed off with useless excuses. "Sure, that's why you've been ignoring me" she told him. Stan felt sudden guilt coming to him. Okay, maybe he has been ignoring his best friend, but it wasn't his fault.

"I-I haven't been ignoring y-you, what makes you-" He was cut off.

"I just wanna know. Have I done something? Because if I have you can always tell me and I can change it" Kylie told him, with slight worry in her. She had no idea what had gotten into Stan all of a sudden.

'I told you to and you even promised that's the problem' Stan said in his head. All he could remember was _him_ in her room and _him_ who probably did Stan's job instead of himself. He didn't know whether to tell Kylie to her face that she lied to him or just keep it a secret and forget about it for the rest of his life, if he could. Stan took a few breathers until coming up with the right words to say to make this all go away.

"Nothing's wrong Ky, you've got nothing to worry about, okay? I've…..just had a lot on my mind recently and it's been bothering me" Stan lied.

"Are you sure?" Kylie asked just to make sure he wasn't lying, even though he defiantly was. She could see it in his eyes. Stan nodded his head. Kylie sighed in somewhat relief and smiled.

"Okay…well I guess I'll see ya later then" she said. Stan smiled back. "Yea….you too…." He said back to her. They made their separate ways, Kylie going into the opposite direction and Stan heading to the gym.

As Stan made his way through the gymnasium doors, he spotted Wendy and her group of friends and even his group, but he also spotted his "enemy", you could say…..Blake. Oh great.

He just tried to ignore him and walked over to his huge group. Stan noticed Blake looking at him as he walked to them.

"You look sad Marsh. Are you still remembering that afternoon?" Blake said to Stan as he pasted him and his group of "buddies". Stan glanced over to him with mad look in his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

"Ooooo….I can see the devastation. This must be killing you having Ky taken away from you" Blake said, snickering as well as his friends.

"Shut up….You didn't steal Kylie away from me. You manipulated her into doing what you say. I'm still _not_ buying it, so just drop it" Stan told him, stopping himself. "Ahh so you're still taking her side even though she's betrayed you Marsh? I thought you were better than that" Blake was messing with his head like he always does with _everybody_.

"Stan! What are you doing? Come over here!" It was Wendy calling him over. Stan turned from Blake to see her calling.

"Oh and aren't you messing with _her_ head too. You know the little one over there. You _have_ been cheating on her _haven't_ you? And….with Kylie" he kept messing with Stan's head. It's like he was trying to get Stan to fight him or something. And that's when Stan lost it. He lunged forward and gripped Blake by the collar. He brought them close so Blake could hear him very, _very_ clearly this time.

"Let's see if you can listen to me now. For the last goddamn time Miller, I love Wendy, _not_ Kylie. Kylie is my friend, and _only_ my friend, you got that?" Stan yelled to him. All Blake did was smirk at Stan's lies he just told. He could tell…..

All of the non gang and Wendy's crew noticed the sudden tension and ran over to them and try to stop what looked like to be a fight. Courtney who saw what was coming the minute the two passed each other that this was going to happen. She ran through the doors instead of following everybody who were heading to Stan and Blake, and went through the gymnasium doors and through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kylie had just finished getting her school stuff taken care of like everyone else and leaned on and slid down a nearby wall. She was thinking of what Stan was keeping from her that was making him so uncomfortable around her. She knew he was lying to her and she knew something was up….But what?<p>

"Kylie!" a sudden voice called out to her. Kylie looked up from looking at the ground to find out who it was. It was Courtney. But why would she need her, I mean they _just_ became friends again so there wasn't much need. Kylie got up from her seat on the floor to talk to the up coming Courtney, yelling and screaming out her name through out the hallway.

"Okay, okay Courtney what is it?" Kylie told Courtney waving her palms down so she could calm down Courtney. Once she made it to her, Courtney gave Kylie a very shocking message.

"Kylie! You need to head to the gym now!" She told her. Kylie looked confused. "Uhm…why? What's so important that's got you all…excited?" Kylie asked her, watching as she was catching her breath from all that running.

"It's…..its Stan…..He's gotten into a fight with that Blake guy and it looks serious!" Courtney said through deep breaths. Kylie's eyes widened. What? Why?

"What do you mean they're fighting?" Kylie asked. Courtney shook her head. "No time. Just come on!" she yelled to her and grabbed Kylie by the wrist. Courtney dragged her towards the gymnasium. Kylie was so confused! What did Blake do to provoke Stan into fighting him?

* * *

><p>Here they go…yet again…Stan and Blake….Looking like they're about to kill each other, though not with their fists, only with their long stare and slight conversation. Everyone else just watched….waiting for the horror to begin.<p>

"Stan, what the hell are you doing? What are you thinking?" Wendy yelled at him. Just like always. It's always been the same.

"I'm not" Stan replied, not with much thought.

"Stanley" Wendy said his name. She sounded very strict.

Stan motioned his eyes to look towards his now annoying girlfriend. He suddenly heard some smug laughs coming just like before this whole mess happened. He turned his attention back to the laughing jackass he was holding by the collar. That just pissed him off even more than now.

"Yes _Stanley_…What _are_ you thinking?" Blake just _had_ to say that. Stan's grip on his collar tightens as his expression got real mad with annoyance.

All the teens turned their own attentions to a sound of the gym doors burst open, with Kylie and Courtney coming through them. Courtney was catching her breath from all that long running she did from here, to Kylie, and then back, so she stayed behind for a couple of minutes. Unlike Kylie she speed walked to the stare down that Stan was having with Blake. This just can't be happening.

She made and glanced at Stan for a second and then to Blake.

"What did you say?" Kylie asked him, with anger and slight worry in her voice. She _knew_ Stan couldn't have possibly started this; it'd had to have been Blake.

"Nothing…at least not yet" Blake said, keeping his signature ugly smile.

"You're lying! Why would you be in this position if you hadn't said something? Oh you just had to do this now, huh? Now tell me!" Kylie ordered. Blake looked at Kylie. "Why do you want to know so badly, Kylie?" he asked. Kylie went silent.

"_Ohhh~_ That's right, I remember….You don't want me to say anything about _that_" A more cat smile appeared on his face. Really sneaky… Kylie seemed guilty about those words.

"Kylie, what's he talking about?" Stan asked her, not taking his eyes away from his soon-to-be opponent.

"N-Nothing….It's nothing important" She's lying….

"Ah, but I thought you didn't _want_ me to say anything. Is it not that important anymore? I mean you've gone through it so many times you've bound to be use to it by now, right Kylie?" Blake went on, making Kylie feel even guiltier.

"Don't you dare!" Kylie screamed.

"Dare what? Ky, what's going on? Just tell me" Stan said to her. "Yes Broflovski, why can't you tell us?" Wendy asked. "Okay, this doesn't even concern _you_, Wendy so just stay out of it" she replied to her. "Yea Wendy, so just butt out!" Courtney told Wendy as well, when she finally made it to the real action.

Kylie thanked her for the help and went back to Blake.

"I know what you're thinking of telling him Blake so just don't!" she pleaded.

"But you just said that it wasn't important, so maybe I should tell Stanny here anyway" he kept messing with her. "Tell me _what_?" Stan kept asking. "Stan, man calm down" Craig told him from behind. This _was_ getting kind of scary. "How can I when there's something important I can't even be told?" Stan yelled. Most of the guys backed away, avoiding might getting attacked by mad Marsh.

"Maybe I can help you with that Marsh" Blake said.

"Blake don't!"

"You're not gonna stop me now Kylie" he said smoothly, like he doesn't even care.

"Yes I can!" she fired back.

"Just _someone_ tell me!"

"Alright…Well I hate to break this to you Stanley, but your 'bestest friend' in the _whole_ _wide_ world,"

"BLAKE!"

"That you refer to as Kylie Broflovski,"

"_Please!"_

"Has been whoring herself around throughout San Francisco, since the day she met me…" he finished.

"Fuck!" Kylie muttered under her breath. It felt like the world had ended for Kylie. Eyes were severely wide opened, with shock. To believe that their A+ Jewish, genius babe in South Park could be capable of doing what Blake had said. Stan definitely couldn't believe it. There's just no way, JUST NO WAY!

After telling him those horrible words to him, Stan had lost all control in his arm and launched a fist to Blake's jaw. Sure everybody was shocked, except for Kylie who pretty much saw it coming.

"You just keep lying through your teeth, huh? You honestly think I'd really believe that?" Stan told him.

"Actually Marshy….This time I'm not lying" he admit, rubbing his jaw. "You want me to explain more to you to prove that this seriously isn't a lie? Okay…" continuing. He looked to the side at Kylie. She didn't seem to care anymore, since he already blew it.

"Well, I heard you had some party, right? And _she_" he pointed to Kylie's direction, referring to her "told me that she _finally_ got drunk for the first time…..Which was her first lie I'm assuming"

"No, no that can't be right cause she's never acted like this before, even if sober. She _had_ to have been drunk" Stan said.

"Ah, then you put on a good act Ky" Blake told her, impressed. Kylie just wanted to die right now. She couldn't protest to anything, or talk back to any "lies" that were said. Obviously, she didn't want to make this situation any worse.

"Uhm, I'm with Marsh. That _has_ to be a lie. I was the one who got her started with the drinking in the first place" Craig admitted. Tiffani was at his side at the time. "You did what? Is that why you came to me?" She asked him, in a fierce whisper. Craig nodded his head nervously. She let it slide after. She wasn't that mad, just a little more shocked. I mean, if it wasn't for Craig getting Kylie "drunk", then he wouldn't have came to her drunk and ended up together.

"Stan, why were you with _her_ that night? I was looking for you everywhere!" Wendy shouted out.

"I was helping her out since she seemed unable to do anything in her state, I was just being a friend, Wendy" he replied. Wendy rolled her eyes. She thought that was bull. "Anyway, just go on" Stan said.

"That one morning I took her to the side of the school and did what I pleased. She didn't care. We went back after 4th period and that's when you guys got all concerned about my doing. Kylie probably lied about that too, I assume?" Blake told. "I already figured you did that" Stan said.

"Oh she told me about your little _date_ you two had that days later. And then you two….you know" Blake snickered.

"You did _what_ Stan? Say it" Wendy asked. Stan couldn't tell his girlfriend about the first time he and Kylie had made out, and in his bedroom. He glanced over to Kylie. Oh he was mad, like seriously mad.

"Kylie….?" Blake questioned.

"We made out….." Kylie said looking more to the side.

"_You did what?_" Wendy yelled. Stan didn't bother responding to that.

"Yes, I knew that as well Stanley; there _was_ a new bite on her neck that _I_ didn't make, so I figured that was your doing"

"Dude….." Kenny and Cartman whispered at the same time. This was getting kind of more serious then it already has.

"_And_…..I got that you two also did more than kissing….after that night of our concert. I know you told her to stay away from me and it almost didn't work too. _But_…it just wasn't good enough. That's when you came over to probably tell her that you love her and I said that it was too late" Blake finished. Kylie looked up from the ground she was busy looking at and was surprised. "You were there?" Kylie asked Stan, who was too silent to reply to her.

"_That's_ why you left me? _She's_ why you don't love me anymore? You _do_ remember what I told you and why you should stay away from her and now look Stanley, she's confused you! She's taken you away from _me_! I can't believe you would do this to me Stan!" Wendy shouted her freaking brains out with that. It practically made everyone deaf whoever was around her.

"Haha, you see…I told you he did it, princess" Blake told her, laughing at how right he was.

* * *

><p>Stan didn't say any words to help with his big problem. He couldn't take anymore of this. Anymore of these lies…He moved his body and speed walked outside where it was raining. He didn't care…Kylie finally got the courage and ran out to go to stop Stan.<p>

"Stan! Stan wait!" Kylie called out to him in the pouring rain. It was almost too hard to hear. Though, Stan just ignored her anyway. "Stan, would you just listen to me? I….I'm sorry!" she yelled out really loud, hoping to finally get his attention. And it did.

Stan stopped walking and turned himself around. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" he shouted at Kylie. It surprised Kylie a little. Stan's never actually yelled at Kylie like this before.

"Kylie, you've been lying to all of us since the day you came back! I don't understand why you would do that to us, to me…Just tell me why Kylie, why?" Stan asked as rain drops fell down on his face and even onto Kylie's.

"I never wanted to Stan, honestly I didn't, but Blake, on that day he said you came, he told me he was gonna take me away like he always says. He said that if I didn't he would tell you everything about me and California. I tried my best to resist but I couldn't take the chance that he would say something to you. I just couldn't let you know Stan, I know I betrayed you with our promise, but it was the risk I had to take" Kylie explained.

Stan had calmed himself down. After hearing the words coming out of Kylie's mouth it explained much better than Blake.

"Okay…." Stan calmly said to her, though Kylie didn't stop talking.

"When I had left you guys I just changed…I don't know why I did but it just happened." She went on, Stan trying to stop her. "I use to just get high and drink whatever came to Blake's sick little mind and would wake up the next morning with some random guy next to me, or one of the guys"

"Kylie" Stan called

"A-And if you're wondering why I didn't stop Blake in the first place, I-I just couldn't because he convinced me too much and provoked me into doing anything he'd please. I just _couldn't_ stop him! It was too hard to, but yet he still did it!" Kylie just went on and on and just couldn't stop. She wanted Stan to trust her again.

"I didn't want you guys or even _Wendy_, to find out about _him_ and his goons. I didn't want to you to know that your best friend turned into a slut over the years and you'd be disappointed about me and all that. But now…You probably hate-"

Stan finally shut her mouth. He grabbed the back of Kylie's neck and leaned down to kiss her. Kylie's eyes stayed open the whole kiss. Then, Stan broke it and looked down at her. Kylie's expression was quite surprised that Stan would even think of kissing her after lying to him this whole time.

"Now why would you think that? Ky, you're one of the most important people to me in my life. You're pretty much my number one" Kylie blushed really red when hearing as Stan continued. "You know those years when you weren't there with me and everybody else? I couldn't stand having you gone for so long. It almost _killed_ me inside. When you came back I felt alive again. Kylie, I…You're my everything….a lot more than Wendy ever could…I love you"

Kylie opened her mouth, but words couldn't come out.

"Y-You don't mean that…" she trailed off. Stan slid his hand up and cupped her cheek, messing with one of her hair a little. "Yes I do" he said.

"_No_, you don't, you're just saying that so you don't really hurt me"

"Listen Ky, I'm not mad at you anymore I was mainly mad at him for starting all of this. Did you know that I actually punched a wall when he told me he gonna take you back to San Francisco? It hurt like hell. Anyway, all I care about is you staying here, avoiding that dick, and being here….with me…..right?" Stan told her with a small smile on his face. He was happy that he had finally said it to her, and had kept it in for so long.

Kylie looked to the watery ground, avoiding Stan's eyes just like before all the mess started. This scared Stan. "Kylie….You're not leaving with him…are you?" he asked. Kylie kept her eyes to the ground; she really didn't want to say it.

"I don't have a choice…"

"W-What do you mean you don't have a choice? You hate the guy, so _don't_ go with him!" he yelled.

"N-no Stan, what I mean is that it doesn't matter whether I go with Blake or not, I still don't have a choice…I _have_ to leave South Park….tonight" Kylie explained.

"No…You're _not_ leaving, not again Kylie"

"Stan, I just told you I don't have a choice, my parents are making me leave because my dad's time is up and we have to go back to San Francisco, it's not my decision" Kylie said.

"But you can't leave me again…No, NO!"

"Stan, calm down!"

"How can I? I mean, can't you stay on your own? You're 18, that's old enough to stay here on your own, Kylie!" Stan exclaimed.

"I'm not 18 _yet_ Stan, and there's no other good reason to let me stay. I'm sorry…" Kylie said.

"But let me reason with them, you can stay with me as long as you can, Kylie, please!" he pleaded. "Stan, that's not going to work, I have to go back with them" she said. Stan felt some hurt in him. Why wasn't Kylie defending this? She didn't really wanna go right? Though, why doesn't she stay?

Kylie grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket to check the time on it. The time showed 4:38. She had to be getting home by now, to get ready…to leave….

Kylie looked back up at Stan. "I have to go now Stan…"

Stan couldn't say anymore words. He didn't want her gone again, but….it _had_ to be done. Kylie _had_ to leave him…_again_…..Blake was right…she _had_ been taken away from Stan…and probably for good…..

Kylie leaned in and kissed Stan as in goodbye.

"Bye Stan…." She whispered. She backed away from him and turned herself around and walked off in the rain. Stan watched, but soon looked down at the ground. Kylie looked back at Stan when she was at a distance.

"I love you too….." she whispered out to him. Kylie knew he couldn't hear her, though she felt better to _finally_ say it…..after all these years.

Stan looked back up from the ground and saw that Kylie was gone. He actually felt like screaming his fucking lungs out. He also felt like crying. No one would tell if he was, they would have just thought it was rain on his face, but it didn't matter. It's happened all over again, the crying would stop. It's just like years ago when Kylie left him. Why was she doing this again?

Stan ran back towards the schools gymnasium. Once inside, Stan stood there, soaking wet…without a Kylie by his side.

"Stan what happened?" Kenny asked him, worried. Not just him, _everybody_ was worried about what happened out there.

"She's gone…" Stan whispered to them enough so they could hear. "She's actually gone…"

"Hhm didn't see that coming from her" said Blake with his smirk. This hit Stan. He had _no_ right to sat anything like that right now! Stan lunged forward at Blake just like before.

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T FUCKED WITH KYLIE'S HEAD AND EVEN HER PARENTS SHE WOULDN'T BE LEAVING ME AGAIN!" _

"Hey, hey now I never said anything with her parents. That's probably her own damn fault Marsh, so lay off!" Blake fired back. Stan was about to beat the hell out of Blake when…

"Stan wait, it's not all his fault, it was Wendy's idea!" Courtney yelled out.

Everybody was shocked, again. Yea, I know, more shockingness going on.

"What?" Stan asked her. "Courtney, what the _hell_ are you talking about, shut up!" Wendy told Courtney with a worried look on her face, looking around.

"W-well a while ago I overheard Wendy and Blake talking about how Wendy was going to get rid of Kylie by getting Blake to seduce her into it. It was _all_ Wendy's plan to keep Kylie away from you, Stan!" Courtney explained.

Stan let go of Blake and realized he was being lied to more than ever.

"Wendy…you did what?"

"S-Stan! Stan baby, it's not what you think! She's lying to you, don't listen to her, listen to your _girlfriend_ Stanley!" Wendy got caught. Stan made a quick sarcastic laugh. "It was you…you're the reason why the most important thing to me is gone? Just because you were jealous of her taking me away from you? Wendy…You're fucked!" Stan told her, angry. All of them jumped.

"S-Stan, I-I-I"

"No, don't even think of lying to me anymore"

"Oh come on Stan! You heard what he said, that slut had been whoring herself around you ever since she came back. We were all sick of it, right? I mean, she's already gotten to _you_ it seems. She probably planned it since the beginning Stan!" Wendy went on.

"Oh shut up!"

Everyone took there attention to the new sudden voice. It was Tiffani. Whoa…

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked.

"I said shut your mouth Wendy! There is _nothing_ wrong about Kylie. So what if she did those things? It doesn't matter anymore; she's practically gone for good, thanks to _you_!" Tiffani explained.

"Yea!" It was Bella this time. "And you know what Wendy? I bet you, that Stan would have still slept with Kylie even without all _your_ doing. So why don't you just back off!"

Everyone's attention on the two "quiet" blondes was worth it. They have never seen them act all brave like this before. Wendy was shocked more since they were telling her off, which was pretty funny by the way.

"Haa, you guys have _no_ idea how good that just felt" said Tiffani.

"Yea, same here" now it was Bella.

After the sudden action, Stan went back to his recent anger at Wendy. He walked from Blake and went over to her and then faced her.

Wendy was scared out of her mind. She almost thought Stan was about to beat her up instead of Blake. Though, that couldn't happen. Stan couldn't beat _her_ up. She was his "girlfriend". Stan looked like he was about to speak. Wendy's heart raced in fear. Oh, he was gonna beat her up wasn't he? Oh God…..here it comes.

"Wendy…."

Wendy shut her eyes, and waited patiently, but worriedly for Stan's last remark. They've many fights before. First, they yell and explain to each other to reason things out, they never stayed apart so Wendy thought that this was just a little mess up to her.

"From now on…You are officially dumped…_permanently_…" he told her.

Wendy's eyes blew up. They practically died.

"W-w-w-wha…?" she asked him as sudden tears were falling down her face. Stan didn't say another word to her. He turned himself around and walked back outside in the pouring rain again. Wendy fell to the ground on her knees and started to wail in the palm of her hands as she brought them to her face. She really couldn't believe it. Stan dumped _her_. _He_ was the one who broke it off…All because of…._HER_!

* * *

><p>Stan went to his car, soaking wet already. He didn't care.<p>

"What am I gonna do now…?" he asked himself. He put his hands on the steering wheel and rested his head on the top of it. He stayed there for a couple of minutes to actually think about this…but…..it was _too_ hard to….

* * *

><p>Finished! Now There's either going to be ONE or TWO chapters left. You'll have to wait and see how things turn out, but I assure you that this IS almost over :'( Sad face. Yea, I know, but what I said earlier. If I were to ever do another long story...would you guys perfer some of them girls like in this one or would you rather have them as regular boys? Well, I can go with either way, but I wanna see what YOU GUYS really want! So Review on this one please and answer! It would really help me out!<p>

Review if you want ~*~ ~~^^^^^^^^ READ PLEASE! ^^^^^^^^^~~


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya guys! Yes, I wrote this in two days, YES TWO DAYS! But it's kind of short. It's sort of a two parter for the last chapter, but it's still good, I guess, lol. SooooI hope you guys like it! Remember, I don't own South Park, wish I did though, cause that'd be cool ;)

Characters:  
>Stan<br>Kylie  
>Kenny<br>Craig  
>Cartman<br>Bella  
>Tiffani<br>Ike  
>Wendy<p>

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 20

The last few days of school are left, and tomorrow is prom night. Stan is still sulking. Who wouldn't? His favorite redhead was leaving. Everyone wasn't happy about it, Stan wasn't the only one.

Stan was taking a drive for awhile to calm some of his nerves. He needed to forget about everything, and make things right again for once. They've always had bad times in South Park, but this one _has_ to be the worst there's ever been. The rain had cleared up a bit.

Wendy had the guts to try and fix things with her and Stan. Stan didn't care anymore. After what he said to her before, he meant it…_permanently._

"STANNN! Will you please listen to _me_? I'm so, so sorry, can we please just talk about this?" Wendy yelled out to him, crying her eyes out. Stan really paid no attention to her. He didn't want _this_ anymore.

"Just…..Just leave me alone Wendy, I don't wanna hear it" With that Stan had left her alone to sob with herself. That's when he went back to his car and drove around some more. Not even to bother going home to deal with his parents. This wasn't his life anymore…

* * *

><p>Kylie had made it home and was continuing to pack up all her things. She had begun doing it a few days ago, but it was too hard for her to be doing this again. She didn't want to leave <em>again<em>…..

She was looking through her closet cleaning up, when she found a box of pictures. It was of her and the gang, and the good memories they have had.

"Oh God….." Kylie whispered to herself. She bent down a picked it up from the ground. She searched through each and every one of them. Mostly, they were of the bad times that happened like: the Mecca Streisand, Mr. Hankey adventures, their trip to Costa Rica, and even some good times with them just hanging out.

This just couldn't be happening to her again, not again. Kylie didn't even want to, but it was her parents' decision. That was just it; she didn't have a good enough excuse to stay. I mean she's pretty much an adult as it is, but not this time.

* * *

><p>Stan met up with the guys later. They could tell that Stan was pretty beat and like out of life. They needed to do something to make him better. It's not like Kylie was dying, but they could understand what he was going through. Kylie had left <em>all<em> of them those years ago.

"Stan man…you gotta stay calm about all of this" it Kenny.

"How can I? She's leaving and she can get out of it. I can never see her again guys okay?"

"Now that's not so true Stan. I-I mean, you can always try and find Kylie out there when ever you could get the chance that is, or Kylie could come back again" Bella told him. She was right about that. It wasn't all that bad, but still Kylie was leaving again and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"Yea that's right; Kylie would come back, especially for you Stan. I bet you she would" That was Courtney. Everyone nodded their heads, even Cartman. Okay, now that was weird. "Besides, she loves you right? She'll come running back, Stanny my boy" Kenny said using his nickname for Stan.

"Thanks guys…" Stan thanked them, though that wouldn't change much. He needed her to _stay_ not leave and then come back.

* * *

><p>"Kylie honey, come down and say goodbye bubbie" Kylie's mother called her from Kylie's bedroom. Kylie came out after saying one last goodbye to her old room she's been in since she was kid and then came back again. It was like complete déjà vu actually.<p>

As Kylie made it down stairs she found all her friends there. They must have heard from Stan about her leaving. Kylie did wonder why her mother had asked her to come down.

"Guys…how'd you….?" She trailed off.

"Stan….Stan told us about it" Bella told her. Kylie figured since he was the first to know.

"So…it's really true? You're _really_ leaving…..and I mean _reeaaallllyyyyy_?" Kenny asked Kylie jokingly, trying to make this conversation more fun. Kylie nodded her head in response, it was true after all.

"AAAWWWWW! I'M GONNA MISS YOU! AND WE _JUST_ BECAME GOOD, GOOD FRIENDS AGAIN! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" Courtney screamed out, wailing suddenly in sadness about it. She clung onto Kylie and just wouldn't let go. It was sort of awkward too.

"Yea…._And_ we would have are pretty little redhead to mess with anymore, we'll just have to make fun of Cartman again"

"'Ey, you son of a bitch Craig! That's not funny!" Cartman yelled out. Everybody laughed because it was really hilarious.

"Hey, hey will you keep it down, fatness? You're giving me a headache over here and I can't here the TV" Ike said. "Besides, I'm leaving too. Don't _I_ get a goodbye also?"

"Awwww~ Poor Iky-Wiky, I can't believe we forgot about _you_~" Kenny said out sarcastically. He went over to Ike playfully and hugging him like he would Kylie next.

"Ah, AH, get off! Get off!" Ike yelled, trying to push Kenny off.

"Okay, okay Kenny stop molesting my brother" Kylie said jokingly and got Kenny off Ike, finally. Kenny instead hugged Kylie the same way he did Ike. Kylie didn't mind Kenny's friendliness. You could tell they had a great bond.

"Each and every one of them hugged Kylie bye, even Cartman, even though they didn't like each other very much, they'd still miss their random fights.

"Oh…I guess Stan didn't come, huh?"

"Kylie, you know he wanted to, b-but he's….uhh…?" it was Tiffani this time.

"No, no it's okay…We actually already said goodbye when school ended. I don't blame him…..Anyways guys, I've gotta get going soon"

"We got it, we got it. You'll let us in as soon as you get there right, Ky?"

"Well, of course"

"Nice"

"Kylie, come on we have to get going now" Kylie's father, Gerald, called to her. "You too Ike baby" their mother said.

"Well…that's our call" Ike said.

"Yea…."

The two and their parents made it inside the car. The gang watched as the car was driving out and in the road. Then, it drove off in the street. Kylie was looking out the window, waving to all the guys' goodbye again. She looked to the side Ike was sitting at and noticed someone in front of their house standing there. It was….It was Stan! So he _did_ come. He was just waiting to be the last.

With Kylie's surprise she beamed across Ike, to his side window to see Stan. He was waving softly to her. It was a really sad moment now. After Stan stopped waving, he was mouthing words to Kylie. It was hard, but Kylie could still read them.

Those last words had said: "_…I…love…you…Ky…_"

She couldn't believe it. He said it to her again. Kylie hadn't even told him once to his face. The car was driving too fast for Kylie to mouth the words back, but she said them anyway since it was defiantly true to begin with.

"_I love you too…_" She whispered, and went back to her side. They both knew this wouldn't be the last to see each other, though being separated didn't make it feel any better….

* * *

><p>**SOB** I think I have one more chapter left! SAD! But it'll be good, I promise ;)<p>

Review if you want ~*~


	21. Chapter 21

Oh...My...God...Guys...Up until like, 4:00 in the morning writing this. I'm soooooo tired...lol, oh BTW, I don't own South Park or anything else that I used from for this chapter. It all belongs to those who created them not me, I'm just the writer. Oh and you're all going to be so surprised as to what happens so this chapter I'm not saying the characters, mkay? lol, well enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>South Park Love Story<p>

Chapter 21

Prom….What is prom exactly? Oh, well if you ask me, I'd say the _best _day of your life. Well, not for Mr. Stan Marsh. His life was partly ruined. He was missing his most important thing in the world…his girl.

_Yes_! I know, he goes on and on about it, but nothing could change it. She was gone…

But alas, it was prom night and then graduation a few days later. Time for all the suits and fancy dresses to come out. All the make-up, perfume, cologne, couple pictures, and annoying chaperones telling what not to do.

It was happening in the South Park High Gymnasium, just to let you know. The couples were all set:

Craig with Tiffani…

Kenny with Bella…

Token with Courtney…_Yes, even them_

Cartman by himself, and so was Wendy. Bebe and all them had random dates.

And then….Stan…by himself….like said before.

This prom was going to _SUCK!_

* * *

><p>Everyone was all set and the prom was on!<p>

First off, let's see the guys…Each and _every one _of them were pretty much in full black tuxes, only the ties were colors. Stan and Craig with a darkish blue, Kenny had an orange one, Cartman with red and last Token with purple. The girl's…gonna be a _little_ much to describe.

Let's start with our original non-prisses.

First, there's Bella and Tiffani. No, they did not wear anything too fancy, just natural and casual looking. They were both almost knee-height just a tiny bit below them. Bella's was a type of sky-blue color, pretty much the color she'd always wear. It was _her_ natural style. Tiffani's was strapless and was a dark green color. And yes, both looked awesome!

With Courtney hers _was_ fancy, not as fancy as the prisses though. Hers was also strapless and inst of one color she had two. The top where her chest is was a dark-blue; you could say it was more navy blue. And then the rest that flowed down was red and ended above her knees.

Now with the prisses! Bebe was wearing a long, flowing re dress with skinny straps and a slight slit on the side under her thigh. Her hair was all fancied up too. With Wendy, her dress was kind of poofy looking. It had that type of stuffing that made it stick out and stand out. It was below her knees like Bella and Tiffani's was. The color was a lightish purple color and was white laced at the top hem of her dress to the end of it. Yes, Bebe and Wendy had fancy high-heels too. The non's had pretty shoes, but not as fancy looking as the other two. Whatever, they still complemented them. Oh and by the way, mainly _everybody_ was all natural look, though Bebe had practically tons of make-up on, but good enough to look "attractive" as always.

* * *

><p>Inside it was quite romantic looking, very moody and kind of colorful in-between. Well…let's just say it was prom.<p>

Stan wanted to sit by himself for awhile, while his friend danced a little, talking and all that stuff you'd pretty much do at a dance. He could notice Wendy his _ex_ girlfriend was glancing back at him from the other side. She looked almost desperate if you ask me. Stan wasn't going to bother with her again he was _still too_ busy thinking about the one he lost. You know the one he actually confessed to without hesitation. The one who he wishes was here with him…

The music playing was always some stupid, annoying band singing about the same thing over and over again about _"love"_ and _"aww, I love you so much babe"_ that kind of music. And that's exactly how Stan thought of it. So…soooooooooo annoying! You all do realize what he's going through now, right?

_I've gotta be honest_

_I think you know…_

_I'm covered in lies and that's okay…_

_There's somewhere beyond this…I know…_

_But I hope I can find the words to say…_

_Never again…No…._

_No, never againnnnn…_

'_Cause you're a God, and I am not_

_And I just thought that you would know…_

_You're a God, and I am not_

_And I just thought I'd let you go…_

Stan put his hands to his head. He opened his fingers and grabbed some of his hairs and lightly pulled on it to make that more interesting than _this damn song_!

_So you sailed away…Into a grey sky morning…_

_Now I'm here to say…Love can be so boring…_

_Nothing's quite the same now…_

_I just say your name now…_

_But it's not so bad…_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back…_

_You're just the best I ever had…_

'Oh Jesus…..' Stan thought in his head. 'Another one?'

Another love slash sad song came on which was weird because this was prom and the prom is suppose to be fun, right? WRONG! Well, not for Stanny anyways. He had taken his tux jacket off so that he could relax a little better.

_Goodbye…Goooodbyeee…Goodbye my love…_

_I can't hide…I caaannn't hide…can't hide what has come…_

_I have to go…_

_I have to go…_

_I have to go…_

_And leave you alone…_

_But always know…Always knoowww…_

_Always know that I love you so…_

_I love you so…_

_I love you so, oh…_

"Oh for the love of- Ah, fuck you Avril Lavigne" Stan muttered under his voice. This was too much for Stan and _way too many_ depressing, sappy love and sad songs. He undid his tie to help, but it didn't. He didn't think something like this could do something this bad to him. He just couldn't take it much more…

"Goddamn that Courtney…If she hadn't said anything about that to Stan, we wouldn't be separated like _this_!" Wendy said out loud, though Bebe and the other girls were next to her.

"Wendy, honestly, you should just get over it. If Stan could see that you were doing good getting rid of Kylie instead of bad, he wouldn't be acting like such a jackass over there and still be with you" Heidi told her. Red was sitting next to her nodding in agreement. "Yea, I mean, he's practically over there sulking about Broflovski leaving in the first place. You know, maybe you should go over there and comfort him. Then, maybe you two can work things out like you always do" Red pointed out.

Wendy looked over at her two friends, hearing what they had just told her. She was surprised she didn't think of it before. Of course!

"You guys…"Wendy trailed off a bit. Heidi and Red thought she was about to explode at them and yell. "That's brilliant! God, why couldn't _I_ think of that? I love you guys! I'm going to go do that now" she finished.

Wendy got up from her seat at the table with her friends and walked over towards where Stan was.

"Wwoooooowwwwwww….What happened to her?" Bebe asked. The other two just shrugged there shoulders. They didn't know. They were actually making all that shit up to be honest. Just to make Wendy calm her self down.

* * *

><p>"Umm…..Stan…?" a voice called beside of him. Stan looked up from his hands everywhere on his face still trying to block those very lame songs going through his ears.<p>

When Stan saw that it was Wendy he just went back into his hands and try to ignore something else.

"Now Stanley, I know and realize that you defiantly don't want to talk to me and I understand, but-"

"You don't understand shit!" Stan hissed, hands holding up his face. He didn't need this.

Wendy didn't say anything else, so instead Stan talked more.

"And I thought I told you that I didn't wanna hear anymore of what you have to say. I'm _so_ completely tired of it Wendy, don't you get that?"

"But I…I!"

"Stan!" another unknown voice said out. It was Courtney who glanced over and saw them about to have a quarrel go on. The old couples looked over at Courtney. Stan understood what she was doing, but really he could handle telling her off.

"Oh great, come to cause _more_ trouble for mine and Stan's relationship?"

"Uhhhhmmmm, sorry honey, but _what_ relationship?"

"Duh mine and Stan's _love relationship_. How slow are you?"

"Don't talk to her like that Wendy"

"What do you care Stanley. What, are you on _her_ side now?"

"Yea, pretty much since you made me lose an important person to me"

"Bullshit Stan, that wasn't me. _That_ was Kylie's own realization that she defiantly _doesn't_ belong here in South Park. She's woken up and has looked in the mirror to find nothing more then a whore!" Wendy said. Boy, did they really want to slap this girl.

By that time, the rest of both gangs came by when the same more of this stupid and idiotic fighting.

"My God, Wendy would you just stop it!" That was Bebe.

"Uh, I agree, Wendy you've gotten kinda crazy ever since our girl Kylie left. You just need to chill out" this was Kenny this time. Craig nodded along.

"Yea just cut it out!" Both Tiffani and Bella noted.

"Oh back off you two bobble blondes, this doesn't even involve either one of you!"

"Hey now, don't talk to Tiff like that"

"Yup, Bell either"

Now Wendy's crossed the line for everyone…even her own group. The two groups or gangs were at battle but it was everyone against Wendy, well since Wendy's the main one at fault. No other priss thought about getting rid of Kylie, in fact, they actually liked hanging with Kylie. A lot more than Wendy…

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a huge noise was heard at the two double doors of the gymnasium that lead to outside where rain was still pouring down. The image was quite hard to see since it was kind of dark in the gym and raining outside which meant not much sunshine. The figure had closed to two double doors and walked closer where some of the fancy lights were showing light. The unknown person got closer and closer to the non's and prisses that the two gangs were sort of scared.<p>

Then, the form stopped when a brighter than the other lights showered on top of it.

Both group's eyes slowly widened and mouth's were opening in surprise and shock. For the unknown, creepy, scary person that just suddenly burst through the door…was a soaking wet from the rain…Kylie Broflovski.

Most were too shocked for words at the moment until Stan had the guts to call out to see if this was just one of his dreams.

"Kylie…?"

Some pieces of her hair were soaking wet from the rain as she moved some strands away from her face so she could see. Kylie gave a warm looking smile at him. Stan still couldn't believe this, so...uhm…

"Guys…one of you hit me really hard, like right now" Stan said. Some of them looked over at him, questioning Stan for his weird sentence. But hey, Kenny and Craig were up for anything. The both of them hit Stan in both of his arms, Craig on the right and Kenny on the left.

"Ahh!" Stan winced in the sudden pain. Both Craig and Kenny looked at one another and then back at Stan.

"What? You were the one who asked"

"Ha, yea ya did…that was too funny"

"Hehe, yup I know" The two had looked back at each other when saying that, giggling at Stan asking for a punch and whining about it afterwards.

Stan ignored them laughing at him with a growl and went back to Kylie. Yes Kylie…Kylie Broflovski, the one who's been on his mind ever since her leaving! The guys were kind of still too shocked for words again. Kylie didn't get it.

"Ohh don't mind me…it's just me…Kylie…Kylie Broflovski. I'll just stand here…soaking wet…and freeze my _ass_ off and not get warm. Don't worry…I can take it" Kylie said sarcastically to them trying to get _any_ of them to talk.

Many calls of Kylie's name were called out in the same stockiness and even new excitedness…Kylie was back!

Each hugged the dripping Kylie even though she was wet. They didn't care, they were just glad to see their favorite redhead back!

"Kylie…What are you- I mean, weren't you…weren't you suppose to go back to California?" Stan asked her, confused. Stan had grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around Kylie's freezing cold, wet body and try to get her warm.

"Yea I am….And I did" Stan was even more confused, and so was everyone else. "When we made it back to San Francisco and to our old place, we _did_ unpack and move everything back and lived like we did just like before…"

"T-Then why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I….I uh…talked to my parents about coming back…"

"How the _hell _did ya do that then?" Craig asked.

"Well Craig…I explained one simple thing to them…"

"Which was….?" Kenny trailed on wanting to find out what she's going to say. Everybody did…

"I told them…." Kylie glanced up at Stan. "I was in love…" Stan's face went red like it always would when he was embarrassed, though happy and glad at the same time.

"_Aww_….How lame of you Kylie. Yea, with you coming back a pulling this whole lovey-dovey crap on everyone. Ha, sooooo lame" Cartman told her, waiting for her reaction. Kylie turned to face Cartman and yelled out, "It isn't lame Cartman, it was harder than you think so lay off!"

Cartman took a deep breath and sigh as well. "Yup…I missed this…"

Kylie rolled her eyes and smiled, getting rid of the stupid slight anger she gained. Kylie wasn't the only one though, Wendy had rolled hers too. She was so annoyed by her acting all cool and stuff. Ha, whatever…With that she walked back to the opposite side of the gym where her table from before was.

"So then….Does this mean you're back for good?" Stan asked worriedly that Kylie would say no and just leave him again. Kylie went back to Stan and looked up at him, into his eyes. She smirked and leaned in to him. She moved her hand behind his neck and brought him down into a long, electrifying kiss. Stan's eyes burst and turned red in the face, and then Kylie pulled back.

"Mhm, it does…" she whispered. Stan grinned and almost felt like crying, but held back since the guys were around them.

"That's…That's fucking awesome, Ky" Stan said bringing her into a hug with Kylie hugging back. Yes, it was a touching moment. Kylie was back…for good. Then, another kind of weird love slash sad slash romantic song came on. Now Stan was ready.

"So…Ya wanna dance?" he asked Kylie, releasing her from their hug. They were still close to each other. Kylie looked up again saying, "Sure…why not? I'm jeans aren't I? I think that's comfortable enough…" She joked and the two laughed a little. Stan walked both of them in the middle of the gym floor where everyone else was going.

Again…

Craig was paired with Tiffani…

Kenny with Bella…

Token is with Courtney…

And from now on…Stan was permanently with Kylie…

From afar, Wendy watched as her hopes and dreams of being with Stan Marsh for the rest of her life was shattered and melting all away. She couldn't believe it. What was she going to do now? And then…

"Hey Hoe…" A voice came next to her. Wendy looked up and was surprised as to who was talking to her. It was Eric Cartman. What?

"Eric….What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be out the hanging with _your_ friends and not _me_?" she asked. Cartman shook his head.

"Naw…I'd rather hang with you, I mean, you know this is soo not like me but…Do you wanna dance…with me?"

It took a little while for Wendy to answer that. Not that she was repulsed by it, but still just a little surprised after he just said he'd rather hang out with her. Then, she gave her answer…Her true honest answer.

"Ahh, what the hell?" Wendy said with a brand new smile on her face, something she hadn't done in a while. She got up from her seat at the table walked with Cartman. He had held his hand out gentleman-like and guided them both the middle of the floor with everybody else.

Stan and Kylie were moving in slow movements, same as the others. Kylie had her head on Stan's shoulder and her arms around his neck as well. Stan had his chin slightly on top of Kylie's head.

"So Stan…I uh, forgot to tell you something before I left, actually for a long, _long_ time…"

"Oh…? And what's that?"

"I love you…" Kylie told him, tightening her embrace around Stan's neck, trying to bring him closer than they already were. His eye's widened a bit but slowly dimmed down and tightened his embrace too.

"I love you too, Ky…"

There's no way Stan could have lived without this. It's like…...It's like one of his dreams had come true…

* * *

><p>Prom night was over and the next week goes by. Now…It's graduation time!<p>

Every single South Park High Senior graduating was in their cap and gown. Parents were everywhere and so were and other family, including siblings of course. Since their last little agreement, Kylie's parents and Ike had let her go on and stay in South Park from now on while they lived their lives in San Francisco. Though, they did come down for the next week when Kylie and the gang were graduating…which was today.

Suddenly, the time goes by and everyone is called up one by one by their full names after the whole supporting and tear jerking speech that would live on for the rest of or lives.

Then their caps were through and it was all over. Now they all forever live on as whatever or whoever they wish to be. College awaits and new futures are beginning.

These lives were spent well…And forever will be for all eternity….

THE END

* * *

><p>See?This was that surprise I was saying about! This was indeed my first fanfic story and now I've finished it! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has liked or loved my story. But don't you worry I'll be back like I was planning to in the earlier chapters. I'm so sad because there's no more to write...or is there? ;)<p>

Songs:  
>"You're A God" by Vertical Horizon<p>

"The Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon

"Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne

P.S. That little comment I made Stan say is so not true...I LOVE AVRIL LAVINGE! AND ALSO VERTICAL HORIZON!

Review if you want ~`~


End file.
